What do you mean VAMPIRE?
by Your Little Writer
Summary: They met in an unlikey situation. They fell in love. They're expecting twins. cannon pairings and Vampires :D
1. So, im late talk about bad luck

Chapter one – In too deep

**A/N – Yeah this is my first ever fan-fiction story, I normally read them but I thought I might as well try to write a story. It might be fun.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**In too deep- genesis**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, although I did wish but it didn't come true**

B-Pov

I tied my hair back into a ponytail, and rubbed my arm where the bruise was and sighed. I'm so frigging clumsy I fell up the stairs,

_I mean who falls Up the stairs._

"Bella, Bella!" Charlie yelled my name from downstairs

"What dad?" I asked

"Bella, phone call." he simply said and stumped out the door going out without saying goodbye

_By dad, 'oh have a nice first day Bella, good luck hunny' yeah right_

I ran down the stairs; holding on to the banister of course and walked cautiously to the phone

"Hello" I said putting the phone between my head and shoulder while I tried to clip the stray hair strands back in place

"Hi, Bella its Jake" Jacob replied with his deep voice that was very intimidating

"Oh, Hey Jake what's up?" I asked putting the last clip in place

"Well.... I was wondering if you could come over?" He asked very politely;

_well it was more polite than normal for Jacob, well maybe he's changed. i guess?_

"Can't got school, first day" I glanced up at the clock, _Crap 8:20 _"Jake I got to go" I slammed down the phone and ran upstairs to get my bag

_Bad idea_

I tripped on the last step and bumped my left knee on the wooden floor, I didn't even check if I was bleeding I was late.

I retrieved my bag and ran to my car.

I rode to school and pulled into the car park; it was empty, i kept looking for at least one person out near their car, or even a teacher to guide me into the school.

_ I must be SOOO late_

I jumped out my car and ran into school, where I was met by a very pale, short girl with uncontrollable black, short hair

"Isabella?" she asked, putting her right hand out to shake

"Yes, I'm Bella" I said confused, I shook her hand

"I'm Alice, I'm your mentor for 3 months" she laughed at my expression which was horrified now

_What, mentor?_

"M..mentor why?" I asked looking at my trainers

"Bella, every new student needs one; its like a friendship thing that the school does so every new person feels welcome" She explained and glided behind me and pushed me towards the desk.

"Hello Ms Cope, how are you today? I have here, new girl ,Isabella Swan and I'm her mentor" she smiled at Ms Cope and she frowned at her then me

"Ok Alice, here's her timetable, Book, diary and a Pen" She shoved the things into Alice's arms and Alice swore underneath her breath.

"Ok, Bella, you have P.E now and last lesson. And 2nd and 3rd lesson you have Biology with Me and my brother" She smiled at me and motioned me to stand up.

Alice's skirt was just above knee length and her top was a black tee which looked okay with the skirt, just as we started walking a boy the same colour as Alice popped up and embraced Alice in a hug. She laughed, then she hissed. i stared at them in confusion.

He had Blond hair and his eyes then turned from a very light brown, to black as soon as he looked at me.

I felt paralysed in his glare and then I heard a growl emit from his chest and Alice shoving him back towards the stairs

"No Jasper, Please Jasper, Listen to me. Oh my" Alice said to Jasper then she turned to me

"Bella Run!"

And then I heard screaming.

**A/N – So, did you like it?**

**I think I did okay, but I'm not sure if I should carry on or not**

**I feel like I'm not cut out for this, but if you want me to just comment.**

**SmileyTwi X**


	2. Jasper please Apov

Chapter 2 – sorry

**A/N – Just thought another chapter was necessary, and I'm so bored right now**

**Big thanks to Gabby, who is my first reviewer**

**This is dedicated to you**

**Song:**

**Amy Winehouse – back to black**

**Disclaimer-**** I own Nothing but my coffee **

Alice's POV

I smelt blood before I saw Isabella, the burn in my throat was getting worse with each step she took, as soon as I saw her I had to hold my breath.

Isabella was very pretty; she had amazing brown hair that just stopped above the middle of her back and her eye's were deep brown and they showed her emotion, she was worried and nervous.

I greeted her the best I could and tried to make her feel a little more comfortable.

Ms cope was as nice as she ever was,

_Just shove her stuff at me ,stupid woman_.

Just as I was about to show Bella to the sports hall, Jasper came down the stairs and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead, I heard him start growling. This wasn't good for Bella or our family. I hissed trying to get his attention, he looked at me and his eyes were now black

_Oh no_

"No Jasper, Please Jasper. Oh my" I looked at Bella "Bella run!"

She just stood there like a lemon, watching Jasper push against me trying to get to her, snapping his teeth.

"Bella" I screamed "Go"

_Edward, help _I screamed in my mind hoping he would hear me

Bella moved backwards slowly before running into Edward

"Alice?" He asked watching Bella squirm against him

"help me, and her" Bella panted

_Take her away far away she will faint take her Edward NOW_ I screamed at him through my mind

He nodded before Bella fainted, Edward caught her

Jasper ran and bashed into Edward and got to Bella,

"Jazz!" I yelled at him pulling his arm but I was too late, he bit her and then Edward ripped Bella from Jasper's grip and ran with her.

Edward looked at Bella, the wound at her neck was already healing; His eyes turned black

_Take her to Carlisle NOW_ I said to Edward

I heard him mock me before he exited the school

"Jazz, go!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and pushed him out of the building before everyone came out and saw us

As soon as we got out the building, Jasper broke down

"Alice, is she ok, I'm so sorry?" he asked me and I just didn't know what to say

I didn't see this, I should of though.

_I caused this_

Then Me and Jasper Ran into the forest.

**A/N - i know its kinda crappy but hey Now Edwards introduced =]**

**So read and review and i'll give you a coffee =] Yum cafine**

**Next chapter what Pov do you want? back to Bella's, Alice's or Edward i think Jasper's a bit harder because he's animalistic right now**

**SmileyTwi xx**


	3. Angel, Vampire whatever you are!

Chapter 3 – it's always me

**A/N- I'm updating again, I know I'm updating a lot right know but I had to get this chapter out today**

**Big shout out and Dedication for Jmegrl who reviewed my story last chapter**

**Disclaimer – ****I own nothing but my coffee and my 'Rock on' mug**

Bpov

I tried to run but when I started to, I ran in to a man, he was beautiful; more like an angel in fact

_Oh crap I died, and he was coming to get me._

Next thing I knew I felt searing pain spread across my body, and it felt like I was moving very, very fast.

I screamed the pain was becoming unbearable, I was burning. I was on fire?

I could hear someone breathing, murmuring to me "Shh, its okay Isabella your safe now"

I wasn't safe though, I was burning and the pain had now travelled down my neck into my chest

_Charlie? Oh no Charlie, He's going to be alone again_

I kept thinking of Charlie and how he's going to cope without me, He JUST got me back from mum; He's going to be heartbroken.

Then I felt my back arch and I screeched through my clenched teeth

"Carlisle, Help me, she's going to either die or change. Carlisle Help" I heard the angel say with anger lacing his tone

"How, did this happen son?" The other mans voice said

"Later Carlisle, Just stop this!" he whispered

"Son, the only way to stop it now, or her fully changing is if you suck the venom out and fast! Before it stops her heart beating" Carlisle told my angel

The angel let out a groan before I felt his lips at my ear "Isabella, I'm going to help you" and then he Bit me.

This pain was worse than the burning pain, which was now fading slowly.

"Edward stop, son. Its all out" Carlisle said with such authority I thought I was going to be ok now

"Isabella" He murmured once more before leaving me in Carlisle's capable hands

"Where are you going?" Carlisle hummed

"Hunt" The angel said one word before I screamed for the last time

"Bella, Bella, wake up" I heard Alice's voice, clearer now than ever

"Alice, Leave her" Carlisle growled

"Ok, she's going to be awake in 9 minuets and I need to call Charlie, to ask if Bella can stay over night, I mean if she's a vampire now she will need to hunt and us to break the news to her." Alice said knowingly before what sounded like jumping from a window

Then I opened my eyes

"Ow" I rubbed my neck and my arm which was stiff from the way I had been laid down,

I checked for my bruise on my left arm,

_That's funny, I swear it was there this morning_

Carlisle came into the room with a cup of juice

"Bella, how do you feel?" He asked

"Thirsty" I said, but my voice had changed it was higher and I clasped my hand around my mouth

"Bella" Carlisle said with a warning tone in his voice "Bella, do you believe in vampire's and werewolf's?" He looked at me with his topaz coloured eyes and smiled

"I do now, I heard you say... I might be one now" I whispered

Carlisle put a hand on my back "Walk with me"

We exited the room and walked down a large corridor before reaching a picture

"Here" he pointed to a man in the picture "This is me, in 1758 I was in London training to be a doctor" He checked my expression before carrying on "You see, Vampires live forever and we are unbreakable. The only draw back is we have to drink blood"

I nodded "Like in the horror stories, carry on please"

"No, Bella we're nothing like that, we don't sleep or turn into bats. Your not a vampire. Your a half Vampire" He explained "You don't sparkle like we do" He walked to a window and removed his jacket, which showed his arm sparkling in the sunlight

"You don't Always need to drink blood, and your eyes stay the same shade of brown my son has got so addicted to, but again We live together, In society to, help us not be monsters and kill Humans, we drink animal blood." He smiled and led me to another picture

"Edward" He said pointing to my angel in the picture "Rosalie and Emmett, My family before 1930 and after" Carlisle pointed to the last picture "Esme, my wife and Alice and Jasper"

"So, what happens now?" I asked

Carlisle looked at me and nodded towards the door "Alice" and then he jumped through the window.

_I So wanna do that, it looks so much fun, well Vampire life it is._

"Bella" The angel said

"Angel...." I replied standing against the window

**A/N – this took me ages to write**

**I know Bella took 'Being a vampire very well' but who wouldn't if you got to spend time with Edward (or Jacob)**

**So Reviews = dedications **

**And I hope you have a fabulous Valentines day, I know I will =]**

**Love SmileyTwi x**


	4. I found a Mate

Chapter 4 – Protect Her

**A/N- Hope everyone had a great valentines day **

**This chapter is in Edwards point of view from when Alice called for him at school, this chapters going to be pretty long.**

**Anyway I'm thinking I might change the rating on this to an M at some point, but not for while**

**disclaimer – I don't own twilight (do I really have to do this Every time?)**

EPOV

I sat in History learning about the Romans again, this would be the 14th time I had learnt about them.

_Man I'm bored_

Mr Gregory was helping the Michael Newton, I don't know why by I have had an instant disliking to the boy.

_**'Edward, help'**_ I heard Alice scream through her mind, I raised my hand and Sir came over

"Need help Edward?" Mr Gregory sounded confused I never needed help

"Sir, I'm not feeling to well" I leaned down and rested my head in my hands

"Ok, go to the nurse" He said and walked back to the dunce **(A/N- that's Edwards nickname for mike)**

I heard Jasper growling and Alice trying desperately to restrain him, Then I smelt it. The blood, so pure, so intoxicating. But I didn't need it, I held my breath like I was taught by my father.

Bella turned round and slammed her body into mine, she looked up at me and held my stare. Her eyes were Brown but they looked different to any other brown eyed person.

_Protect her _

"Help me, Help her" She gasped trying to get air into her lungs

_**'Edward take her away, far away she will faint. Take her Edward NOW' **_Alice yelled at me

I nodded and caught Bella just before she hit the ground, I wiped her hair off her face and smiled at her

Then Alice let go, Jasper came charging at me like a raging bull and knocked me and Bella to the floor, I got up and ran over to where Jasper now held Bella

"Jazz NO" Alice yelled, but I was too late. He bit her.

I yanked Bella away from Jasper and kicked his stomach, he went flying into the wall. I ran with Bella holding her close to my non-beating heart, I could feel her pulse and smell the blood I so badly wanted I knew then my eyes were black as the ace of spades.

I ran into the forest before looking at her wound at her neck, it was closing up fast.

_**'Edward take her to Carlisle' **_I heard Alice and I just laughed and speed up

This pure, beautiful human would be dammed because of Jasper, dammed like the rest of my family.

She screamed in my arms, and It felt like my heart was going to shatter.

"Shh, its okay Isabella. Your safe now" I felt her heart rate pick up.

Just before the house, She arched her back and screeched. My heart was now shattered, I couldn't bare any more of listening to her cry out in pain

I ran upstairs "Carlisle, help me, she's either going to die or change" I said painfully, I didn't want her to die, but for her to change into the thing she fears most.

"How, did this happen?" He asked me smiling

"Later Carlisle, Just.. Just help her please" I stuttered holding on to her fragile head , keeping her hair of it and keeping the sweat of it.

"Son, the only way to stop it now, is if you can suck the venom out and Fast, before her heart stops beating" Carlisle told me

I groaned, her blood was so sweet to me.

I leant down and let my lips touch her ear "Isabella, I'm going to help you" and then my teeth pierced the flesh Jasper had, I could feel myself losing the will to stay calm

_Bella, Bella, Isabella_ I repeated over and over again in my head

"Edward stop, son its all out" He said and I lifted my head and lent it on her arm

I jumped up, even though my body yearned for me to stay with her. I needed to hunt.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked

"Hunt" and then I jumped out the window and ran to the river.

I laid down there and just thought about things, well just Bella.

I don't know why but there's something about her, They way her eyes held mine, the smell of her blood to me I had never experienced that and I had to protect her.

I sat up straight with realisation. I loved her. She was my mate, the mate I had been searching for was Bella.

I ran further into the forest, laughing at my self. Then I found a deer, it looked at me and ran.

After I caught the deer and drained it from it's blood, I heard Alice

"Edward."

I turned around in a full circle before she jumped down from a tree

"Alice" I smiled at her and shock my head "I guess you saw me realise" I couldn't help but laugh and kick a rock into the water

"Edward, I'm so happy for you, I already saw Everything. But who am I to tell" Alice started laughing and then abruptly stopped, "Edward come back to the house in 11 minuets, go get another deer" and then she ran back to the house.

I did what she said, I had another deer before running back to the house, where I was met by Alice holding clothes.

"Here, Edward" she gave me a hug and then her smile disappeared "Jasper's going to Tanya's for a while, I didn't want to go" she explained before I heard Carlisle's thoughts

_**'Edward, go up then, I've told her everything but she's half and pretty calm actually'**_

I entered the room quietly and Bella turned to me "Bella" I smiled

"Angel..." she gasped holding her arm nervously

"No, I'm no angel Bella. You are. I'm Edward Alice's brother" I chuckled

"Oh" she blushed bright red "Thanks, for saving me" she looked at my shoes

"Bella, can you just think for me?" I asked, totally confused

"Oh, I guess" she closed her eyes

"Carlisle, I can't hear her thoughts" I yelled

Bella gasped and stuttered " You hear people... think." She said again to her self

I nodded and Carlisle's laugh boomed up the stairs

"She's a shield Edward, a powerful one" Carlisle yelled before him and Alice went out

"A shield huh. Wow" I smiled and she laughed

"I never was special, I was always normal. Very clumsy though, but now Carlisle said I'm powerful, graceful and happy" Bella giggled and blushed "Edward, I'm glad"

"Glad, Bella?" I questioned

"I'm glad, I'm half vampire." Bella came over to me and embrace me In a hug, as soon as she touched me we had became one. A shock passed though both of us causing Bella to get goosebumps on her skin.

"Edward" she blushed

"Bella, don't hide your face from me." I said and she lifted her face and her eyes held mine again, I had an feeling to just kiss her.

"Bella, we are mates, soul mates" I kissed her hand and she laughed

"I know, I felt it"

"Bella, lets hunt" I kissed her forehead and I saw her pout,

"No, I'm not thirsty, I'm hungry though" and then she skipped out of the door

This women is full of surprises

I can't believe I'm so lucky.

I followed her downstairs where my mother was.

"Edward, You found a mate?"

**A/N – next chapter, today sometime.**

**^^ this chapter is soooo sweet**

**I want Edward **

**Lots of love**

**SmileyTwi xxxx**


	5. Okay

Chapter 5 – Every mountain needs to be climbed

**A/N – I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer went mad =[**

**So I got a few questions**

**Does Bella look different now? **

**No she looks the same except she's slightly paler and her bruises have gone**

**How is she going to stay in forks? **

**She's staying with Charlie, he's unobservant and he works long hours. But she will stay with the Cullen's a lot**

**Why would jasper's venom only make her half breed?**

**Jasper's venom is no different to any other vampire's, Edward sucked most of the venom out but some had already reached her heart; making her change but not fully**

**Are the vampire's different in this story?**

**Nope, there all the same, but I might change the werewolf's a bit **

**I hope this helps**

**I'm carrying on with Edwards Point of view**

**Disclaimer – SM OWNS **

Epov

"Edward you found a mate?" Esme smiled at me before coming over and giving me a motherly hug "I told you, you would find one"

I laughed and Bella arched one eyebrow in confusion "Er how long have you been looking Edward?" she asked me, trying to work out how to get into the fridge

"Other side Love. A while" I chuckled and Esme helped Bella open it

"I knew that" she stuck out her tongue before diving in for food

Esme's thoughts brought me out of our little bubble

'_**I can smell blood Edward? Is she a vampire? Either way I'm absolutely ecstatic about you two'**_

I turned to face my mother "Mum, she's a Half-breed because of Jasper." I growled at my last words

"What?" Esme gasped

"Later" and with my words Esme went to find Carlisle

I watched Bella make some food, the smell of the food was disgusting and I held my breath.

"Edward, how am I going to tell Charlie?" she asked before stuffing her face with her sandwich

"Well, you won't. His blood will make you thirsty though but your strong enough to resist, and being a half breed you haven't changed much. Just your voice is slightly higher which Humans won't realise because there hearing is not as good as ours, and your paler but again I doubt anyone will notice" I explained tapping my chin

"Edward?" Alice yelled from her room where she imprisoned Bella for the night, I didn't see a problem with her sleeping on my bed. But Carlisle did.

These new hormones I feel are powerful, and well I've never had a mate so its safer

"What Alice?" I asked from out side her door

"come in" I heard Bella say sniffling

I opened the door and saw Bella in the corner crying, Alice with a horrified expression

"Bella, love what's wrong" I crouched near her and she immediately relaxed

"It's..... Not" she croaked

"Not what?" I asked while motioning Alice to leave

Bella wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeves and her eyes looked terrified

"Bella, tell me?" I pleaded reaching out to stroke her cheek

"Don't leave me, please" she said and threw her arms around my neck, crying .

I sat there stroking her hair until she spoke up "I'm sorry, It was a dream" she curled deeper in to me

then she yawned.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed

"You won't leave me?" She asked again with tears threatening to fall

"Don't cry love, I couldn't leave you. I won't ever leave you" I promised her and gently kissed her cheek

"Night Bella" I whispered once she has fallen asleep.

Emmett and Rosalie were round the table, talking

"Yes, I mean ok" Rose said before she glanced at me

"Oh, someone's happy" She smiled at me and then hugged me.

Emmett sat there and started laughing loudly "Edward found a lover"

I slapped his head "Shut up, you stupid child. She's sleeping"

"aww, your face when you mentioned her. Edward your in love" Rose giggled "What's her name, how did you meet?"

"Well, her name is Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper bit her and I brought her to Carlisle to get help and she changed into a half breed" I explained

"Rosalie come here" Emmett whispered and winked at me before running out the front door

Then I heard Bella scream

**A/N – very short chapter but I need a break.**

**I will update again**

**xx SmileyTwi xx**


	6. Kisses, groans and Post

Chapter 6 – oh no

**A/N**** – Update =]**

**So I kept thinking and thinking about what would happen next so I decide to sleep and BAM it came to me**

**Thank you for putting my story in your favourites **

**But again please please REVIEW=]**

_**Warning – might have scenes not suitable for children to read------ **_

**Disclaimer – SM owns everything but my brain =]**

Bpov

It felt like I was breaking, I couldn't help but scream

the door slammed open and Edward and Alice came rushing in

Alice came over first

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked

I sighed these dreams were getting too vivid for me not to take them seriously

"I err it" I groaned "My dreams, nightmares" My eyes filled with water

Edward was still at the door, leaning on the frame. His eyes locked with mine and he cocked his head to the side and mouthed "Are you ok?"

I blushed and this made Alice push Edward out the door " I will hurt you." she warned him before slamming the door in his face

She bounced on the bed "Bella, you need to tell me" She said as she crossed her legs

"I keep seeing him leave. Saying 'I have a chance to be Human without him' I can't. He can't leave me, I need him Alice." I cried

Behind the door I heard a snapping noise "Edward don't break the banister" Esme yelled at him

"Bella, he wont leave you. If he thinks about it I will tell you" She tapped her head and smiled at me

"Really Alice, what does he see in me" I motioned at my body "He can do so much better than me, I'm so plain and he's like an angel"

"Bella, you are anything but plain. Believe me, you're so beautiful and kind. He's the lucky one, and our family is lucky to have someone as sweet as you in our family now" Alice laughed and tapped her head and winked at me "Edward wants a word with **His** Bella" and with that she jumped out the window

Edward chuckled outside the door and knocked twice before entering, I tucked myself under the cover. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bella" He said before sitting on the edge of the bed "Bella" He repeated

I squirmed under the cover and opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out.

Edward peeled back the cover and moved my hear and tucked it behind my ear before he sighed deeply "Talk, Bella"

I shook my head and pulled the cover over my head again and he groaned

"Bella, I heard everything Love. I'm lucky to have you as my mate, you're beautiful, smart and give anyone a run for their money. Please don't hide your face from me" I could hear the truth in his voice

I moved and peeked my head out the covers before he pulled me into a hug, he swallowed deeply. I knew I was causing him pain because of the scent of my blood.

"I'm sorry Edward" I hid my head in the crook of his neck

"Sorry for what exactly" He said pulling me back so he could see my face

"Stop that" I blushed "ugh I'm sorry my bloods so appealing to you"

He looked pained once I said that

"Bella, It's not your fault" he looked me in the eyes "It's fine, I doesn't hurt. If it did I wouldn't do this"

He put both his hand on my neck and tilted my neck "Be still" He warned "Very still"

I felt his breath on my lips and he closed his eyes as his lips touched mine, he moved so slowly.

His hand fell from my neck to the small of my back. Our lips moved in synchronisation, he laid me back down on the bed and moved so he hovered above me. My hands tugged at his hair

"Bella" He moaned "Bella, stop"

He pulled me away from his lips and smiled at me

I blushed bright red and ducked my head

"Bella" he warned and put his hand under my chin, tipping my face up to face him.

"Bella, that was amazing" He kissed again, put pulled away too soon for my liking

I growled at him and I saw his eyes go darker.

"Edward" Alice yelled "Post"

Edward laughed and looked at me "I'll be right back"

I yawned and fell asleep as soon as he went

"Bella" I heard Alice yell "School"

_Oh, today's going to be fun._

**A/N **

**I'll make a deal with you guys **

**if I get another 3 reviews I'll update again TODAY**

**otherwise, I'll update tomorrow or Thursday**

**xx SmileyTwi xx**


	7. Emmett slap

Chapter 7 – School

_**PLEASE READ**_

**A/N- I only asked for three reviews :( and I got none**

**I want to know what you think about this and ask questions and give me tips and help **

**me out when I have no idea's**

**But that's too much to ask :(**

**I'm going away on Friday or Thursday (I can't remember) so I might not be able to update until Sunday then I go back to school, So after that I'll update on weekends and when I have spare time.**

**Thanks for reading this ^^, Thanks again**

**  
SmileyTwi**

Epov

Bella looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, she moved and tossed and turned a lot in the bed. I kept having to run to the sides of the bed because I was scared she was going to tumble out of the bed and hurt herself, but every time she got to the edge of one side she would turn and move back to the middle.

I wanted to lay with her, but I was afraid I would wake her up if I even touched the bed, I haven't seen a human sleep since I was one.

"Edward" She croaked, her voice layered with sleep

I moved towards her and she turned back over

I stared at her in confusion and smiled, she was a sleep talker and she was dreaming about me, I grinned and fell to my knee's at the side of the bed to watch her.

"No, I'm safe. Please, Please" She started thrashing around "Don't go" She pleaded and then tears rolled down her perfect face.

I couldn't bare to see her cry, so I touched her arm "Bella, Bella" I hummed and she moaned and pushed my face away

"No, tired" she mumbled

"Bella, Alice will wake you up and you don't want that. Are you ok?" I asked and warned her

Bella sat up straight and looked at me on the floor

"Why are you on the floor? I'm fine" She blushed as I rose from the floor

I dusted myself down and ran a hand through my hair before I sat on the bed, Bella blushed red again. I looked down to see I was only in my black boxers.

"See something you like?" I asked her and she looked confused before laughing

"Like?" she said rhetorically "Want, Love" and she pulled me into a kiss

It started of innocently, just our lips moving. Then Bella ran her tongue over my bottom lip and growled at me "Bella" I moaned pulling her closer to me.

"Edward" she pushed my chest "Stop"

I pulled away in confusion and she was looking down and then she glanced at the door

"Hello, Edward" Alice giggled "Move" Alice pushed me of the bed "In your room there is clothes laid out for you and Bella" she chuckled darkly "Barbie time"

I ran into the other room laughing loudly

"OI, Edward" Bella yelled

"Sorry Love" I yelled back at her.

Alice had laid out a pair of black jeans and a blue belt, A wife beater and a shirt which had to be left open so people could see the wife beater and my favourite pair of trainers.

I quickly changed and looked in the mirror and patted down my hair, which made no different.

I felt nervous, I opened the door to see Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme around the table grinning at me "Good morning" I said and then they all came to hug me

"What's this for?" I asked feeling incredibly uncomfortable now

"Well... Alice said" Emmett paused and did quote marks with his fingers "Edward's Kissed Bella and got aroused" Emmett stopped and looked at my face before laughing loudly at me.

"I'm going to kill you" I growled moving to hit Emmett

"Aww Eddie's Angry with me" Emmett said while moving around the table

"Leave me and Bella alone, I don't want to be involved in your jokes that you only find funny" I started to run after him and he ran out the front door

"Aww Eddie it's natural though" He said slowing down, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, this ripped the shirt and we both stopped and listened

"EDWARD, EMMETT MY SHIRT" we heard Alice yell and we both laughed at each other

"No more jokes, None in front of Bella okay?" I asked him and he just bowed and then started running.

I sighed and ran back to the house to be greeted by Alice hitting me around my head

"Hey, Alice. Leave My man alone" Bella walked down the stairs before kissing the place where Alice had hit me, I shoot a look at Emmett and he was smiling at me.

"My man" I repeated before I threw a pillow at Emmett, the joke that he thought of was not suitable for anyone to hear.

Bella smiled and walked over to Esme who got her some cereal. Bella was wearing skinny jeans and a red tight top which showed her figure, I couldn't see her feet.

"Bella, Edward said I can't tell jokes" Emmett pouted

"I'm sure you can, tell me one" she smiled sweetly at him before putting the spoon in her mouth

"Well, I'm glad jasper ain't here 'cuz he'd be feeling what Edward is" Emmett joked and Alice started to laugh hysterically, I turned to look at Carlisle who was trying his hardest not to laugh

"Huh? Why?" Bella said after she finished her food "I don't get what's so funny"

Emmett walked over and sat down next to Bella "Well... Jasper can absorb peoples emotion and he can change how your felling" He explained "And Edward's feeling a bit" and then I hit him.

"Edward" Rosalie screamed "Don't hit him that hard" kissing his head

I stormed out with Bella, I opened the Door to my Volvo for her to get in.

After she had got in, I did. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, Bella put her hand on my leg "What's wrong Edward, he was only telling a joke?" Bella asked worriedly

"Bella, the joke was aimed at you and me." I put my head back and groaned "I'm sorry for scaring you back there" I kissed her gently only Bella wanted more, She pulled and tugged my hair, I pulled away "We have school, then you have to go to see Charlie with Alice" She pouted and kissed my nose.

We arrived at school and I helped Bella out of the car. Everyone turned to look at us, I held Bella's hand and she squeezed it back before blushing.

We walked past Michael and Jessica the 'Sluts' of the school

"_**Man, she's hot. No wonder Cullen's got her, she's sexy" **_Michael thought, in reaction I growled to myself before Jessica's thoughts pushed into my mind

"_**Dam, he looks good. Who's that tart with him? He could have all this but he goes for that"**_

I Growled again and Bella pulled me through the crowd before she kissed my cheek,

"Don't listen to them Edward, I know you're concentrating on what they think but don't Edward. Concentrate on me and school" She smiled before she let go of my hand "Where's Alice?" She asked twirling around like a dancer.

"On her way, Love." I watched her dance with an awe expression, I can't believe I have a mate and it's her.

"Bella?" Angela asked "Bella is that you?"

Bella stopped and looked at Angela before giving her a hug "Oh my days, It's you. I haven't seen you since that summer our dad's went fishing together. You look Wow" Bella laughed and Angela Blushed

"Yeah, its me. You look Gorgeous and just amazing. What are you doing here?" Angela asked

"I'm going to school here now, I live with Charlie" She said grinning at me.

"We have to catch up later see you" Angela said before rushing down the hall to Ben her boyfriend.

"Wow,I haven't seen her since I was ten" she explained "She was my only friend here"

I put my arms around her waist before I spoke "No, you had loads of friends, you just didn't realise"

She giggled and Alice pulled her away from me

"Right Bella, you have Biology 1st and 3rd period, maths 2nd and free period 4th so You'll be with me in maths and Edward in Biology and free period" She passed Bella her bag which was now full of books and pens and she messed up my hair

"Alice! I moaned "My hair"

"Oh shut up you baby. Your hair is always like that anyway" Alice then took out a note "Edward can you give this note from Carlisle to Ms Cope, it's about Jaspers absence for a month" She sighed and Bella took the note "He will Alice, see you in maths" Bella laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the reception where Ms Cope sat.

"Hello, do you need anything?" Ms cope said

"Here's a note" I replied and walked off

"That was not nice Edward" Bella hit my arm

"But Bella" I whined

Bella skipped of to biology and I followed like a dog.

Dam I was whipped

**A/N – Please review.**

**I won't be updating again until I at least get one tiny review **

**Lots of love **

**xxSmileyTwixx**


	8. First, First day Bella's pov

Chapter 8- so how and why now?

**A/N- SORRY ABOUT MY ABSENCE**

**and I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter just to make sure everyone knows SM owns the rights to the characters I just make them dance for me ;)**

**So I'm writing this bored in the morning, I would update but this place doesn't have internet so I have to wait till I get home**

**DISCLAIMER- Sm owns :)**

**Bpov**

I skipped into biology and Edward followed, he pushed past me to the table at the back; closest to the window. He sat down and got his book out and winked at me.

Mr Banner came in

"Everyone sit down and be quiet" he yelled and everyone shut up

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new" I said looking down

"Ok, Isabella you can sit at the back" He pointed to the place next to Edward "Next to Edward, he can help you if you don't understand anything."

I walked down the isle and sat down on the stool and got out my biology book and a pen, Edward was smiling to himself and then he smiled at me. "Bella, don't stare at me" Edward claimed whilst he put a hand on my leg

My eyes where wide open and my face was bright red "Edward" I squeaked quietly pushing his hand off my leg

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Edward grinned and kissed my hand

"I need to learn" I said through clenched teeth, I glanced at the board 'Photosynthesis I had already done this. I sighed and stretched.

"okay class, I have to go make copies of this sheet." He stated while walking out the room

Edward hissed "Put your arms down"

I left them up, I wasn't done stretching "No"

He started growling "Bella, your stomach is showing and I..." I put my hands down and he relaxed

"Ugh" Edward moaned and put his head on the desk

"Edward what's wrong babe?" I said touching his pale face, he just smiled and touched my face back

"Too many people thinking about you" Edward sighed and sat up straight

"Don't listen to them" I kissed him quickly and he put both his hands on my arse pulling me closer, "Edward, we'll get caught" I said pushing him away

"No we won't" He laughed before trying to kiss me again, I dodged his attempts.

"Stop it or I'll ask to move seats." I pushed him away and he pouted

"I'm sorry Isabella, I don't know what's up with me at the moment it's like the teenage hormones have raised there ugly head now" Edward explained before Alice came in

"Edward, Bella?" Alice called out to the class "You guys have to come with me"

Edward looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and got up "Bring your stuff" She called out again. Edward picked up my bag "After you 'me lady" He chuckled

Once we were out of the classroom Mr Banner stopped us

"Sir, I have a note for both of them. They need to come with me quickly" Alice begged before Mr Banner nodded and Yelled at the class.

"Alice, What?" Edward started before he nodded "Bella, Love" He kissed my head before grasping my hand "Okay Alice"

"Edward, Alice. What is going on?" I asked frustrated now

"Bella" Alice pulled me away "Edward needs to go home now"

"What why?" I asked worried now. I fiddled with my fingers and Edward put his hand on my shoulder "Ok, Bella it's Jasper" He nodded to himself and Alice took my hand

"Bella, don't worry. He'll be back by tonight I promise" Alice smiled

Edward grasped my hand and kissed my forehead "Bella. Be careful, Keep safe. You are my life now" He kissed my lips softly before he walked out the school, he glanced back and waved at me before running into the forest.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked

She just smiled and nodded, she walked me back to class and walked up to Mr Banner

"Sir, My brother had to go home because my mother's ill" Alice informed and Mr Banner and she waved at me before leaving the room.

I just sat there bored stiff.

The day dragged on, Maths was boring all we did were graphs and in Biology we watched a film. Last period I decided to go home.

I ran home, I mean I wasn't as fast as Edward or Alice but I was faster than any human.

I saw Charlie's cruiser and I breathed in, I didn't know if I was going to snap and hurt him, I messed my hair up a bit and put on my coat. I knocked twice and Charlie opened the door "Bella" he hugged me " I missed you last night" I smiled at him and went to the kitchen, I took a fast breath and it didn't burn. I decided it was okay to breath normally again.

"Bella, how was your first day?" Charlie asked sitting in his chair in front of the television

"Yeah, the Cullen's helped me out a lot. Alice is great and so is Edward"

Charlie got up and glared at me "Edward? You two going out?" He asked like I was a suspect

"Well, I guess. In a way. He's my Biology partner and we worked on the project last night with Alice and well he said he liked me" I lied, Charlie relaxed and sat back down in his chair.

"He likes you, good. You're an amazing child and he's a good child, never had any problems with the Cullen's but the big one looks very scary " He laughed and opened his beer before turning on the TV.

I sat at the kitchen table working on my Biology homework, I chewed my pencil before the phone rang "Bella, phone" Charlie grunted

I rose from my chair and said "Okay. I'll get it".

"Bella" I heard breathing "Are you ok?" Edwards voice on the other end of the phone made me relax

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" I asked back at him

"Bella, You went home. Alice said you went home early. I err... I got worried. How's Charlie, how's your thirst?" he fired questions at me

"Edward, I'm fine school dragged so at free period I decided to go home. My throats fine, Charlie's fine. He doesn't work tonight so we're just catching up" I smiled down the phone

"Okay. I'll be home in an hour and I'll see you tonight" He said before he hung up.

I walked back into the living room and Charlie glanced at me "Who was that?" He asked polity

"It was Alice and Edward" I sat down back at the table.

An hour past and I just served up dinner when the phone rang again

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella, how are you. You didn't call yesterday, we were suppose to catch up." Jacob chuckled down the phone at me

"I had school, then I stayed at a friends"

"Aww Bella's made a friend" He laughed at me again

"Hey, I make friends easily."

"Well who is it?" he asked

"Are they" I corrected them "Alice, Edward and Emmett and his girlfriend"

He gasped down the phone "Cullen's" He sneered

"Yup, and me and Edward are going out" I smiled, I love to wind up Jacob

"Ok. Bye" He slammed the phone and I stood there like a log, I was shocked but Charlie dragged me back into reality

"Bella, you can go to bed now. I'll do the washing up"

"Okay dad" I smiled and ran up the stairs.

I laughed when I saw Edward sitting on my bed

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard, "I missed you" He said before kissing me harder

"Bella, baby" He moaned before he place me on his lap, He moaned on contact and then pulled away. "Charlie" He said before he jumped out the window

Charlie opened the door and saw me sitting on my bed "You okay Bells?" He asked

"Yeah, just memories" I motioned around the room

"okay then sweetheart, goodnight" He kissed my hair and left the room

I curled up in bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next day with Edward in the bed with me "Morning babe" I mumbled

"Good morning beautiful" He kissed my cheek and gave me hug

"Meh" I pushed him away "Morning breath" I explained and pushed him further away

"No" he pouted and tried to kiss me before he chucked "I'm going to got home, get changed, I'll pick you up at 8:30" he stole another kiss and touched my cheek before jumping out the window

"Bye" I said knowing he would hear me.

I got changed and waited downstairs. Charlie left early this morning, he does every other day.

Seven knocks at the door before Alice jumped in the window next to the front door, "Bella, come on you got to change into this" she pointed at the clothes she had in her hands.

I got changed AGAIN and Alice brushed my hair and tied it in a ponytail.

"Ta-dah" she smiled "Edwards going to love you" then she turned away

"What?" I yelled, she only turned her back when she was having a vision

"Ow, okay Bella. Don't answer the phone after I've gone and then wait for Edward" she informed me before leaving me alone.

Just like Alice said, the phone started to ring five minuets before Edward said he would pick me up.

I wanted to answer it but I sat on Charlie's chair and put on the TV. I watched a bit of the news before I heard Edward calling me through the door

"Bella, it's me"

I opened the door and he took my hand in his and walked me to his silver Volvo, I sat on the seat and turned on the music.

"Bella, are you ok. Did you answer the phone?" He asked when he pulled out my driveway

"No, Alice warned me so I didn't." I answered truthfully before looking out the window

"Bella" he said "Bella" I turned to face him and he looked worried "What's wrong with you today, you seem more alert than usual. It's freaking me out"

"Just, my friend called me last night. I mentioned you and your family and he hung up on me" I said, I saw his fist clench on the steering wheel and he inhaled sharply

"Any chance, was his name something Black" He growled

"Yes, why?" I asked

"Bella, The family is dangerous to us" He looked at me and nodded "Come on, I'll let Carlisle explain next time you're with us in the house ok"

I just nodded and got out the car which was now in the normal place in the school parking lot

"Is that Emmett's" I asked pointing to the racing car red BMW next to his Volvo

"No" he chuckled "Rosalie's, she's a car fanatic. Loves cars and she fixes ours when our cars break down. She's saved us a fortune" He smiled at me before he glared at Mike behind me

"Okay Cullen" Mike said waving at him or me

"Newton" Edward replied

"Hello, I'm Michael or Mike" He shook my hand and Edward tensed up beside me

"Hi, I'm Bella" I replied taking my hand out of his sweaty grasp

"So.. Is Cullen your boyfriend?" He asked me, looking at Edward

"Yes" I kissed him hard and Edward put both his hands on my back, slowly they moved down to my bottom. I heard Mike move away so I pulled my lips from Edwards

"No" Edward said pulling my face back up to his lips. We kissed for around a minuet before Alice kicked Edward's shin and pulled me away.

I sighed and Edward winked at me as I went to French and he went to Spanish

**A/N – okay I ain't gonna update for a while because of school**

**So R and R**

**SO I'll leave you with a bombshell my boyfriend proposed and what do you think I said?**

**LOTS OF LOVE XX**


	9. Emmetts big mouth

Chapter 9 – Feeling empty, alone without you

**A/N – Thanks everyone for putting this story in their favourites =] I am unbelievably happy with the amount of putting my story in their favourites. But please please Review.**

**As you know Jasper's staying with Tanya – just to clear that up because a lot people kept asking**

**Also WARNING I WILL BE CHANGING THE K+ TO AN M soon **

**Disclaimer- I don't anything but the idea's in my head**

Epov

I tapped my pen on the table in time with the ticking of the clock, I closed my eye's and concentrated on what people were thinking.

Michael's thoughts were inappropriate for anyone to hear, I'm glad he didn't say what he was thinking to Jessica, it was worthy of a slap or two.

Cam was thinking about what her parents would think if they knew she had slept with Craig, if I was her father. She would be dead.

I sighed, I would never have the joy of a son and or daughter, I would never be able to spoil them rotten like I want to. I mean I could do what Carlisle did but would that ever be the same as holding your own flesh and blood in you hands. I came to the conclusion it didn't.

I began imagining things. Bella was slightly older and had a round stomach, her face lit up when I had placed my hand over her bulge. Then I saw our daughter, I know it's very early on in our relationship but when a vampire mated with someone it was for life.

Our daughter had Bella's eyes and her colour hair, Brown curls fell from her head. Her skin as white as mine and she had my nose and mouth, she was perfect.

"Edward?" Mr Jones tapped my shoulder and dragged me back into reality

"Yes, Sir?" I asked smiling slightly

"You seemed a bit distracted today, are you ok?" He sat down beside me and looked at me

"Yes, just a bit frustrated you see. It's my mother she's not very well" I put on my sad face and Mr Jones patted my back

"It's OK I'm sure she'll be fine, especially with Carlisle being her husband" Mr Jones smiled and went back to the front of the class.

I scribbled on the edge of the booklet, writing down names fit for the child of my imagination.

Chloe was the name that stood out the most, imagine me a father with a daughter called Chloe, with everything she could of dreamed of. If only that was reality, that I could have a child.

I kept on thinking about Bella holding the child and smiling at me, posing for the camera. That made the lesson go quickly.

As soon as I was dismissed I went to the French class and waited, Alice came out before Bella, Alice smiled at me before walking over to where Rosalie was.

"Hi" Bella mumbled sniffing slightly

"Hi, you ok?" I asked her

She nodded "Yeah, just getting a cold. That's all" she smiled and took hold of my hand "Come on then Edward"

We had a free period now, Bella stumbled over a rock and fell into me

"Are you ok?"I asked worried

"Yeah, yes just clumsy. Real clumsy" She giggled and straightened herself before walking in front of me

"So... What do you want to do?" I asked, still confused that I couldn't read her mind

"Err well, I was thinking that we could hang out with Emmett?" she said slowly obviously unsure of my reaction

I chuckled and hugged her "yeah, that's a good idea. He'll be in the computer room. So shall we?"

She linked arms with me and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen her do "We shall"

We stayed like that until we got to the computer room, it was empty.

"Boo!" Emmett screamed jumping out the closet

Bella jumped and screamed before sinking to the ground

"Emmett" she gasped "Idiot, you scared me half to death"

I helped Bella up and hit Emmett on his head "Don't do that to her"

He nodded before turning on his monitor on the computer, He was doing his essay for history, to be honest I was totally surprised that he was doing work in school hours.

"Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday morning. I didn't mean for my brother to get so angry, I thought he might of found my joke funny." Emmett said facing his computer.

Bella let go of my hand and hugged Emmett "Don't be sorry. Although I didn't get the joke, I'm sure it was funny"

Emmett smiled widely and stuck out his tongue at me "She loves me more"

I froze and so did Bella.

"What did I do?" Emmett panicked and waved his hand in front of Bella's face

I sighed and slapped Emmett's head again. He moaned and went back to his work.

"Bella?" I asked timidly

"Edward" She gasped "Everything went black then wow"

Bella sat down and bit her lip, I touched her lip with my fore finger and gently pulled her lip from her teeth "Don't do that, It looks painful" I explained when she looked at me.

Emmett laughed in his head before turning to Bella and me.

"Bella, your like the sister I never had" Emmett rose from his seat before cuddling Bella "Well guy's I'd better get this to Mrs Devon before she chokes me. I'll leave you two alone" He winked at Bella before leaving with his essay in his hands.

Bella blushed and kissed my nose "You look cute when you think"

"Really" I said before kissing her fully on the lips, her hands went to my head and tugged on my hair, I ran my tongue over her lips and she trembled before she pulled away.

"Sorry" She apologized before leaving me in the room alone

"Bella?" I yelled running after her

Her make up had smeared and tears ran down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked

"I love you that's why" she yelled before running away from me.

**A/N – Very short update but thank heavens for Emmett and his big mouth. Soo. R and R**

**Please...... Be nice and review xx**


	10. I love you too and Kids

Chapter 10- I told you first =(

**A/N – I AM DISGUSTED WITH FANFICTION RIGHT NOW. THEY ARE DELETING ALL THE M'S =[ WITHOUT PREMISSION!!!!**

**Any way enough ranting, thank you guys so much for review and putting me either in your favourite stories and/or author I was so chuffed.**

**  
Disclaimer- I own Cam and Craig that's all in this story all belongs to SM**

Bpov

"I love you, that's why?" I yelled at Edward before running off. I expected him to follow me but he didn't, I'm glad he didn't because I need some time to be alone and just think.

I found a place where I hoped Edward would never think to go there, I sat down on the edge of the rock and just thought about everything.

"Bella" Alice said tapping my shoulder "you have some explaining to do"

I sighed and put my head in my hands "Before I start, hows my make up?" I asked wiping my face

"Not good, not good at all." She shook her head "So start" she demanded

" I know you saw most of it" I whispered "tell me where you want me to start"

"I saw you say to Edward that you loved him and then you ran Bella, you should have seen his face as you said those words. He was so proud and excited that you said it first, but then you ran. Why?" Alice asked sitting on the rock next to me.

"Well, I guess it was because... I'm new to this." I smiled weakly at Alice

"Nope. Real reason"

"Ok, I'm... I was scared. That he would just leave me, not say it back. Break up with me." I said wiping my eyes with a tissue.

"Bella" Alice pulled me into a hug "He was going to say it back, you have nothing to be worried about. Now lets go find my brother"

I felt better knowing Alice was going to be there with me when I saw him again, I had a feeling that it was going to be awkward.

Alice walked in front of me at all times, we walked out to her car and she cleaned my face with wet wipes. "There, all better. No more tears?" Alice asked nervously

I shook my head and laughed "I bet I look plain now"

"Nope, you look beautiful." She replied before pushing me to the Volvo "Go on he's in there. The back seat" She chuckled softly before waving goodbye.

I stood at the side of the Volvo, unsure of what to do next. I heard Edward move and then the click of the locks.

"Bella" He said pained

"Edward, what's wrong?" I touched his face, he pulled me in the car with him.

He looked at me before sighing "Why did you run Bella?" he asked

"I... I was scared" I put my head in my hands, I was embarrassed now.

"Scared of?" He whispered

"You not saying it back, leaving me. Dumping me" I almost yelled

"I could never do that. You're it for me, the women I want to spend my whole life with. The women who I can spoil with gifts and stuff and give you everything you wish for." He ranted before realising that he still hadn't said the words I needed to hear pass his lips

"I love you Bella, I love you" Edward smiled and kissed my lips softly

"I said it first" I teased poking his stomach "Ow, you are like stone, how hard are you?" I asked then blushed at the innuendo that hid beneath my question

He chuckled and kissed me again, this time with more passion.

It started of innocent, just our lips touching but then I felt his tongue on my lower lip. I pulled away I didn't want to lose my virtue in a car.

"Do, you want to skip the rest of the day, I mean it's not like we'll be missing much. Just maths. Anyway I want to show you somewhere?" He asked climbing in the front seat

"I guess so, but I don't like surprises" I told him, biting my lip. He turned to look at me and groaned "Bella, you'll be the death of me." He chuckled before touching my lip and pulling my teeth away from it.

Edward pulled out the car park, and kept glancing back " I don't like this, come get in the front with me" He pouted, I moved slowly and I knelt on the seat before sitting on it properly

"Better?" I asked

"Much" he said before kissing my nose

We drove out of Forks and then he stopped "We are here" He announced before getting out and helping me get out of his car.

"this, the woods?" I asked totally confused

"Don't worry, just keep hold of my hand ok?" He answered and grabbed my hand

We talked along the way, I now knew what his favourite colour is, his favourite play. Type of music. I felt like I knew this before somehow.

"Do you wanna run?" I asked, running as fast as I could but Edward was at least 10 times faster, I pouted and he picked me up, I giggled and blushed and he stopped running.

"Shall we?" He asked again

I linked my arm again with his "We shall"

He let me go through first, I pushed past the tree's into a small meadow. I gasped at how beautiful it was. The grass was so green and the flowers had just opened up to get some sunlight, but it was a grey day. I heard the tinkling of water before I ran down the small hill to find a small lake. I sat down by it and watched it flow.

"Edward?" I asked

He sat down beside me and touched the water "Yes"

"Thank you, for bringing me here" I motioned around the meadow

"Other that Alice you are the only one who knows about this space, I used to come here when I needed to think or be alone" He explained before laying on the grass

I mimicked him and placed my head on his shoulder "This is nice" He chuckled, stroking my left cheek. I nodded and kissed his bare arm "Yes, it's very nice" I yawned and snuggled closer to him

"Are you tired, you can sleep if you want. Only for an hour" He said and with his words I closed my eyes.

My dream was so vivid, Edward came out of the bushes into the sun, sparkles danced on his skin he brought with him a young child. She had some sparkles but not that many, She laughed and stared at me, she had my eyes, my hair colour and my laugh. I gasped and Edward came forward again

"Bella, I love you" He kissed me softly before being interrupted by the small child

"Mama, Papa I want up" she looked at me. I bent down to pick her up.

"Rennesme, you must say please" I said

"Okay" she sang, Edward took her from my arms.

I woke up tangled up with Edward "How long was I asleep?" I asked running my hand through my hair

"Around half an hour, are you alright. Did you have another dream?" He scanned my face and I laughed

"Yes, but it was a good one" I leant forward to kiss him but he dodged my attempts

"Not until, you tell me" He chuckled and kissed my forehead

"Well, you had a child following you through the bushes towards me. She had my eyes, hair and laugh. But she looked more like you, more perfect than any living thing on this planet. She called me Mama, and you Papa. Her name was Rennesme" I smiled and so did Edward before shaking his head

"I'm sorry I can't give you a child Bella" He said getting off the floor

"Edward, I don't want kids, they freak me out." I giggled and he tackled me to the ground and tiggled me, I squirmed and squealed. Edward place his lips on mine and we kissed for a long time.

I heard my phone ring, I reluctantly pulled away from my love

"Alice?" I asked

"Hey, you two need to get going. Sunshine's gonna come out and make us sparkle. Well not you Bella. Anyway I'll see you at ours?" she asked

"Yeah, okay. Charlie's not in till 10 tonight so I can stay till 9 I think" I laughed at Edward who was still on the floor breathing deeply.

"Bye Bella" She hung up

"We got to go. Get up you heavy man" I pushed him and pulled him, I gave up and kicked his shoulder

"Ow" he winced "That hurt" Edward picked me up and ran me back to his Volvo.

I smiled at the clouds that were slowly letting the sun through. Today has been a great day. I kissed Edwards hand.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews last time xx**

**So R and R**

**and there might be another chapter today, you never know.**

**SmileyTwi**


	11. Just a bit of fluff

Chapter 11 – I guess so

**A/N****- Thanks for the reviews people =] They really help me get motivated to write another chapter **

**So again I don't own Anything SM does **

Bpov

We got to Edward's house in half an hour. I glanced at my watch it was 3:30.

We entered the house hand in hand, I smiled at Esme who pushed Edward away to embrace me in a motherly hug. My mother never hugged me we were like best friends until she met Phil and left me to fend for myself.

"Hello Bella" She smiled at me and then pulled Edward's hand "Have you shown Bella your amazing ability to play the Piano?" She asked pushing Edward into a room just off the living room.

There was a Black piano and a few instruments around the room, I touched the piano and I saw it had been engraved

_Alice and Jasper – don't break this one_

I laughed out loud and Esme looked at me, "Edward play" Then to me "Bella do you want a drink or something to eat?" She asked me

"No thanks Esme, I'm fine" I replied

I heard the melody of a song play in the background of mine and Esme's conversation. My jaw dropped when I realised it was Edward playing.

"I'll leave you two alone" Esme skipped out the room

"Do you like it?" He asked still playing

"Yes, it's beautiful. Is it a song I know?" I asked

"Well, no but it's for you. I wrote this for you" Edward smiled to himself before finishing the song

I felt a tear fall from my eyes "Me?" I repeated

"Yes you" He said before he kissed my lips softly "Only you"

I giggled and sat at the piano "I can play too" I started playing chopsticks and Edward chuckled loudly

"I told you" I stuck out my tongue and Edward kissed my nose

Alice and Emmett walked in not too soon after we had been pushed into the living room by Esme

"Hi kids" Esme grinned and Emmett pouted

"Mum" he whined "I'm 87 now, I'm not a kid"

I looked at Edward shocked "You never told me how old you are?"

"Well I'm afraid you'll get Freaked out" Edward smiled timidly "I'm 107" Then I saw his eyes scan my face

"I'm not going to run" I touched his face and Alice giggled and awed at us

"So cute." She pinched Edward's cheek and tugged my hair. Alice went upstairs and Emmett sat down and played the Wii, I always thought you had to move around whilst playing that but if the 87 year old man says you play it sitting down, you play It like he does.

"Eddie, wanna play the Emmetator" Emmett laughed at his own joke and I laughed too, it was pretty funny.

"Ok, Guitar hero?" Edward said picking up a fake plastic guitar and winked at me

They were neck and neck until muse came on, Edward's face contracted with concentration and Emmett was playing all the wrong notes "Aww man, you win" Emmett said throwing the guitar lightly on the ground "Esme said 'If we break any more guitar's she'll take the Wii away" Emmett explained and pouted

"And the winner is Mr Cullen" I laughed when he bowed and kissed my hand

"I always win" He boasted and i slapped his arm

"No Boasting" I laughed at his hurt expression

"Rosalie" Emmett screamed when she walked in the door "Guess what?"

"Dam Emmett, let me put my bag down" Rose laughed and place her bag on the floor "What?"

"We're graduating in 6 weeks" He laughed "All of us"

"Really" I said "Wow"

"I know, I guess we'll have to move again" Edward sighed

"What?" I yelled "What about me?"

"Bella, if we go. you'll be coming with us" He reassured me

"Bella!"Alice screamed running down the stairs "We are going shopping for prom dresses"

"Ok" I gave in because I knew that she would win anyway, She dragged my arm and pushed me out the house. I sighed. We drove in Alice's Ford car until we got to Port Angeles

**Epov**

Alice dragged Bella out shopping, I can't believe we only have 6 weeks left. I know we had done all the exams but this was unexpected. I had a plan, I would make Bella my wife after school had finished. At prom I'll ask her to marry me, but I'll have to ask Charlie for her hand in marriage, I will do things right.

"Edward" Emmett smiled "What you thinking about?"

"Emmett I'm going to need your help with something" I said and he nodded "Okay, I'm thinking of proposing to Bella at prom" I smiled

"Wait, Charlie will never let you" Emmett interrupted my happy imagination

"I know, but I'm going to suck up to him for her sake" I laughed and so did Emmett

Rosalie screamed and ran to me "Edward, my big brother married" She hugged me and let me go taking Emmett away from me.

Carlisle wandered in and embraced me in the one arm hug, "Son, Rose told me" he said before walking off.

I heard Esme yell and squeal.

Even if it took a lifetime or two, I would make her my wife.

**A/N – So Edward's gonna propose aww**

**I know it's early but as I explained in other chapters, Vampire mating is for life. So there is no rushing into things.**

**Will Charlie let Bella be a Cullen?**

**R and R**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**XXSMILEYTWI**


	12. Charlie's going away oh what fun

Chapter 12- Done, Done and I' going to do that

**A/N****- I am so bored right now, so I'm going to treat you all to the THIRD chapter today. I am great =] **

**Disclaimer- SM owns**

Bpov

We got 3 dresses each, I wanted to buy them but No. Alice did.

My first dress was navy blue, strapless and knee length, the second one was pale yellow it had straps but it was thigh length. And the third one was bright pink with one strap and detail around the waist. I didn't see why we needed 3 dress but Alice had said "One for arriving and going to prom, then the after party dress then the after math duh".

We were greeted by Edward who was obviously waiting for me, He embraced me in a hug and kissed my hair "Welcome home"

Alice smiled and took the bags out of my hands "You better take her home, Charlie's leaving in 10 minuets"

Edward nodded and helped me into his silver Volvo. I yawned and buckled my seat belt up before Edward turned the key to start the car "Have a little sleep Bella, We'll be home in half an hour" I turned to face him and nodded before falling asleep.

I woke up in bed "Edward?" I whispered "you here?"

"I'm here, just go back to sleep" Edward gently got in bed and let me lay my head on his shoulder

"I love you" I mumbled

"Shh, I love you too" He replied.

My dream was the same as in the meadow but the little girl was older, she looked around 7 and her hair was still in ringlets and she was with Rosalie

"Nessi, come show your auntie some love" She yelled

Rennesme ran to Rose like a vampire "Mama Look" she waved at me and I waved back

"Bella?" Edward said "Bella, wake up"

I turned over and moaned into my pillow "Sleepy"

"Bella, come on sweetheart. I thought you would want a shower before we went to school, I mean we have an hour. Charlie left at 6 this morning" He smiled and kissed my cheek

"Human moment?" I asked

He motioned towards the bathroom and took out his phone.

I showered and put on the clothes that Alice told me to wear, My blouse was navy blue and I had black skinny jeans on and some flats. I looked at my hair and decided to just put it up.

"Edward, you still here?" I yelled

"Yes, I'm down here. Making breakfast" He shouted back

I laughed and skipped downstairs and was met by Edward closer than I expected, I tripped on the last step and pushed him over on the floor with me on top of him "Bella" he said worriedly "Are you ok, did you hurt yourself anywhere?" he asked

I laughed and kissed his nose "I'm fine. Just clumsy." I giggled when he pulled me up with him.

He went back into the kitchen and gave me 2 pancakes "You made me food?" I asked

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice gesture" Edward pouted "Don't you want it"

I laughed at him and started to eat my food.

"Yum" I announced once I was finished

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Edward asked

"Nope. Just excited, it's Friday" I smiled

I put the plate in the sink and there was a knock at the door "Dad?" I said once I opened it

"Hello Mr Swan" Edward shook Charlie's hand "I was just picking up Bella for school, since Rosalie is still fixing hers"

"Hello Edward" Charlie smiled warmly at him and then turned to me "Bella, I need you to do something for me. I'm away on a police task for two weeks so I was thinking you could stay with Alice and Rosalie" He explained, I smiled

"Of course dad, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind"

Charlie kissed my forehead before going up stairs "If I leave $500 would that be enough?" He shouted and Edward nodded

"Yes?" It came out as a question.

Charlie hugged me and gave Edward a smile "I'll see you in two weeks Bells, be good"Charlie was in his cruiser and then we watched him leave.

"Wow, that was" I started

"Unexpected" Edward finished of my sentence before leading me out to his car

"School Bella Boo" He cooed and I stamped on his foot

"It's Bella or Isabella." I laughed and he whined.

"that's amazing!! We can stay up late and have a sleepover!" Alice Screeched in my ear

"Ok" I smiled.

These two weeks were going to be a very long one

**A/N- Yup Charlie's gone but he trusts Edward not to bed Bella so Charlie likes him, and he's going to Arizona for two weeks.**

**R and R**

**SmileyTwi **


	13. Planning a date

Chapter 13 – After school fun

**A/N- So... Charlie's away =] I'm going to have fun writing these chapters**

**Have fun reading**

**Disclaimer--- SM owns**

Epov

Bella and I went to school straight after Charlie left, I was ecstatic that Bella was going to stay with us for two whole weeks. I mean I know we had 10 days of school during the two weeks but we had 4 days to have fun.

We stayed at school for the whole day, stealing kisses from each other when we could and spending lunch together.

After Biology, Bella decided it was time to go home. She went upstairs and packed her case with tops and jeans I told her that Alice already had enough clothes ready but she insisted that she take some clothes.

"Bella, I found the envelope with your money in it" I yelled up to her, I was sitting on the love seat when I glanced at Charlie's chair and there was a note and an envelope.

The note said

_**Bella, **_

_**be good and don't miss school. Here's the money**_

_**Love dad**_

I laughed at the simplicity of the note, but Charlie was a very simple person and the note reflected his personality exactly.

"I'm ready" Bella said dragging the suitcase down the stairs

"Let me help you" I took the suitcase out of her hands and gave her the note and Envelope.

"Oh, that was a short note." She mumbled to herself "Lets go"

I placed her suitcase on the back seats and got in, I pulled out the driveway and I saw Jacob Black running towards us.

"Crap" I swore under my breath hitting the accelerator.

"Why are you going so fast?" Bella asked touching my shoulder gently

"Felt like it" I smiled, glancing in the mirror. I scanned around for him and he had disappeared

"Lets go" I chuckled, I couldn't let Jacob go near Bella, he was a threat to us. He could kill Bella if his anger got out of hand. I vowed to keep her safe when Jasper had bitten her, I promised to myself that I would keep her safe for anything.

I pulled in the garage and Bella has skipped towards Alice and squealed

I covered my ears "Come on girl's. I'm not that exciting" I boasted and Bella slapped my arm before kissing my nose "You can be exciting" Bella whispered and laughed in my ear.

I shivered and walked toward the living room "Emmett, Carlisle." I said knowing they would be able to hear me.

Emmett ran down the stairs in his boxers and Carlisle came out of his study.

"I need your help planning something" I pushed both of them into Carlisle's study, "I want to plan something romantic for Bella and I don't know what to do" I smiled nicely at them.

"Edward, needs our help" Emmett chuckled and Carlisle grinned

"Well, what do you have in mind son?" Carlisle asked

"Err... Maybe tomorrow go out like on a date?" I said thinking

"Yes, okay a date" Emmett paused "Well, why don't you take her out on the boat the Carlisle bought a year ago. Feed her then watch a film on the boat."

Carlisle looked at Emmett in shock "That's an amazing idea"

I smiled "Carlisle , would you mind me borrowing your boat for a day?" I asked knowing My dad would say yes

"Okay, But talk to Esme about cooking food. You don't want Bella to get food poisoning and ruin the day" Carlisle said walking out the room.

I grinned at Alice who was waiting at the door, She clapped her hands and jumped up and down on the spot.

"Clothes, decorations." She pointed to the table and sat on the table "Come sit" She patted the spot next to her. "So... formal or informal?" She asked writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Formal like a date" I answered and she tapped my leg

"Good choice, Now colour of the tie, dress. You gotta be matching" She claimed

I thought of a colour that Bella suited and said "Either Blue or red"

"Both. Now roses, traditional red or white"

I laughed "Both" Alice smiled at me

"You have learnt well brother, Me and Rose will set up the boat tonight and dress Bella tomorrow for 6. You need to be ready by 4 because you need to make sure everything's okay with the boat. I can't wait" Alice ran out the room and shouted "Rosalie Now"

I followed and found Bella with Esme in the kitchen.

"Hello Edward" Esme nodded and then asked Bella "What's your favourite food?"

Bella paused and thought "Well I like a good chicken salad or Steak and chips. I'm like Charlie. We like steaks" Bella laughed at Esme's horrified expression

"Really?" Esme mumbled

"Yup. It's yummy" Bella said patting her stomach

Esme winked at me before hugging Bella.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go out tomorrow?" I asked nervously

"Err... okay" Bella answered confused "Where we going?"

"It's a date and a surprise too" I kissed her pouting lip and she moaned softly before she pulled away blushing.

"Okay" She kissed my nose "You really are a gentleman"

"I know" I laughed and hugged Bella from behind and Emmett laughed

"Edward, I need you." Emmett pulled me away from Bella

"Here" He placed a box in my hand, I examined the box

"What is it?" I asked

"It's condoms" Emmett boomed before running away from me.

"Emmett" I growled and Esme grabbed my arm

"Boys" She yelled

**A/N- I love joker Emmett =]**

**So R and R and leave a little piece of motivation and I'll update later if I have time**

**Lots of Love SmileyTwi xxxx**

**Leave me love please xxxx **


	14. Getting there

Chapter 13- Nervous and blind

**A/N- Just a reminder I won't be updating until the weekends because I have lots of school work and stuff so I'm sorry everyone but its a compromise **

**This is before the date and travelling to the boat which is in the port of Jaymens (Not a real one it's just a name that popped in my imagination)**

**So I need to know do you want me to keep this story a K+ or to change it to an M. Its up to you.**

**I'm listening to green day right now as I right this!! DO YOU KNOW THE ENEMY!!!**

**Disclaimer- SM owns all**

Bpov

Edward and Emmett ran off into the house, I knew if I moved I would get lost. The Cullen's place is HUGE it had 4 floors and a massive garage, One thing I didn't expect there to be was as many windows. The windows were massive and the size of the wall, I guess they liked sunlight which confused me, but these weren't normal Vampires like you read in horror books. These were real and I was one or half of one.

"Bella" Edward smiled embracing me in his tight hug "I got Emmett"

I laughed and kissed his cheek "Well done, I guess"

"So about tomorrow, Alice and Rosalie are going to dress you up" Edward grinned at me

I blushed "But... I... Damn" I stuttered

"Don't worry, It's going to be an amazing night. I'll make sure of it" Edward winked at me before running off in to the house.

I noticed that there was a painting on the wall, it looked ancient and worth a lot of money. I studied the painting and I noticed that there was a man who looked like Carlisle did now. I laughed to myself, it was Carlisle. He stood next to three other men, in a palace. All of the men were the same colour as Carlisle so I guessed they were vampires.

"Bella!" Alice yelled running towards me

"Yes, Alice" I smiled sweetly at her

"Bedtime, away from lover boy" She pointed towards Edward who was pouting

"Can't I say good night" He said looking at the floor

Alice groaned and left the room "3minuets"

I laughed and Edward embraced me in a tight hug "I'm sorry, I want to hold you through the night" He snuggled into my neck "But Alice is stealing you"

"I'm sorry babe, but it's Alice" I kissed him once and he grinned before kissing me back

"I'm going to miss you" He sighed

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" I asked

"Only at the date, I love you. Have a good sleep. I'm going hunting with Esme and Emmett" He kissed me once more before he jumped and ran out the house

"I love you too" I sang

Alice and Rosalie showed me the dress I was going to wear, I've got to admit it was stunning. It was Navy blue, strapless and it had a detail around the waist. I smiled at the dress and my eyes filled with water.

"She doesn't like it" Alice said to Rosalie

"She's going to cry" Rosalie pointed to me

"I...I love it. Thank you" I said hugging them both "Alice, Rose. You two are amazing. Well the shoe's I don't like much"

The shoe's had four inch heels, with me that's like 14 inch's. I can barely walk in flats without tripping or stumbling or even breaking a bone and they're expecting me to wear these.

"Bella, trust me. Wearing these shoe's are like riding a bike. Once you learn how to walk in them, you will never forget" Alice laughed before giving me a box "Edward chose them"

I stared at the box for a long time before I touched it "It looks expensive" I mumbled stroking the box, I opened it and there was a note inside; folded about a million times.

_**My Bella,**_

_**I know you won't like me much after you look in the box but you mean more to me than life itself, you stole my heart when you looked up at me with your big brown eyes. Words cannot express how I feel around you, all these new emotions and feelings running through my vein's makes me feel human again. I'm going to miss you so much tonight. I love you Bella, forever. You are my all, my life and most of all. The women who stole my dead heart and made it beat again.**_

_**I love you. So much Bella**_

_**Love Edward x**_

I stared at the note "I love you too" I whispered crushing the note to my chest "I've got to do something. Where's Edward?" I asked jumping up

"He's downstairs in the garage" Rose started

I ran down the stairs, banging my knee on the side a bit but I didn't hurt.

I opened the door to the garage and there stood Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. "Edward?" I gasped

"Yes" He said from underneath a car "Bella, is that you?"

"Yes it is, can we have a moment?" I asked the rest of his family and they shuffled awkwardly out the door.

"We're not suppost to see each other. I wanted to make it special for us." He pouted

"Shut up and listen" I place two fingers over his lips "I love you, more than I can say. You are My life now" I kissed him gently and he chuckled and pulled back

"Did you read my note?" He asked

I nodded and bit my lip, Again he used his index finger to pry my teeth from my delicate lip, I smiled up at him and he just grinned.

"Did you like my present?" He asked looking away nervously

"I haven't seen it, but I will. I know I will because it came from you" I kissed him once more and he hugged me.

We just stood there saying nothing, just hugging each other said it all

"Edward, I'm thirsty" Emmett whined falling in the door

"You can go without me you know" Edward said rocking us side to side

"No, I have orders and captain Emmett follows his orders. Bella he'll see you tomorrow and face it you will be asleep most of that time and then Rosalie and Alice will be dressing you up. So it makes no difference" Emmett smiled at us

"Okay Emmett, you win Captain" I bowed and gave Edward a goodbye kiss

"Till tomorrow my love" Edward said

"Till tomorrow" I said shutting the door

"Aww" Alice cooed "That's so sweet" She wiped a fake tear from her face "Now, Bella I need you to sleep well tonight ok"

"Okay, if Edward comes back till him I love him" I whispered in the darkness of Alice's room

"I will, sleep tight" She replied shutting her door.

I laid there humming, thinking and counting sheep. Nothing was working.

I walked from Alice's room to Edward's and snuggled up on his bed. I soon fell asleep.

My dream was slightly different, My eyes were red and I looked a lot like Alice, Edward stood behind me almost restraining me from someone.

"I hate you" I screamed "She's just a child. My child. Our child"

"I love her too" I recognised the voice, it was Jacob's

"She's only 4 days old you mutt" Edward growled

"I'm sorry, its impossible to stop" Jacob put his arms out in front of him

"Sorry" I spat "How, your taking my daughter away from me, I have only seen her twice and that was when I was giving birth to her"

"Bella, calm down its only an imprint" Jacob said backing away slowly

"Just an imprint, do you know what you wanted when she was inside of me. You wanted her dead, you didn't love her. She was a threat to you" I screamed losing it fast

"So did he" Jacob pointing at Edward

"I did not. I wanted Bella to be safe. I was worried about my wife, now I couldn't be happier. I have a daughter" He said loudly at first but very softly at the end.

"I hate you" and then I went for him.

I woke up in a sweat, I breathed heavily before getting off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. Then my dream hit me, I was going to be Edward's wife and a mother. I sank slowly to the ground. I leaned against the hard surface of the cabinet, and that's where I fell asleep again.

"Bella, are you ok" Alice said helping me off the ground "You were in my room, how did you end up here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I laid in Edward's bed and I fell asleep; But then I had a dream that kinda freaked me out and I sat in here and I must of fell back asleep." I yawned

"You look like death warmed up" Alice laughed

"thanks alot" I laughed with her "Big day today" I said stretching

"Yes, and we are wasting so much time talking. Come on" She pulled on my hand and dragged me to her room "Do you want some food?"

"No, I'm ok. I'm to nervous to eat" I replied

"Ok, Now go have a shower and wash your hair. And Please look in the box Edward gave you" She pleaded pushing me to her En suite.

After I had a shower and put on her robe, it was ivory coloured and it had fluff on the cuffs.

"Bella, so I'm going to start doing your nails now. Then you can go and eat and have some fun but I need you back up here at 3 o'clock" She laughed

"Alright then, so what colour nails?" I said

"Red" she smiled

"Red? But my dress is blue, I thought bluey black?" I asked totally confused

"Nope" she simply said getting back to work.

After she had finished she let me go have some food, I pulled out a bowl and poured some cornflakes in and Esme pulled a face, I stuck out my tongue and she laughed ruffling my hair. I ate my cornflakes without milk, I had gone off milk since I became a half.

I finished and went to the living room where sat Esme and Emmett

"Hey Bella, miss me?" Emmett asked waving

"Ofcourse I did, I missed you" I gave him a small smile and turned around in a circle "Edward?" I called out

"He's not here Isabella, He's doing some last minuet planning for your date" Esme kissed my head and walked off into the kitchen.

I sighed and slumped on the chair "I miss him" I pulled my legs up against my chest and hid my face

"I'm sure he's missing you Bella, He wouldn't stop talking about you. Your smile, blush, your cute sense of humour" He chuckled to himself "He loves you so much."

"I'm lucky I found him, I mean if Jasper could control his lust for blood I wouldn't of met Edward like we did and he might of felt differently towards me." I blushed

"Bella, he would of felt the same. Your his singer. Its a type of unconditional love that connects two people. Like Rosalie and I, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme." He explained before getting up and plugging in the Wii "Game on" He narrowed his eyes at me

"Game on" I laughed

We played the Wii until Alice came and dragged me up stairs "Emmett, go get Edward ready. He at the place" Alice yelled at Emmett.

"Alright little sister. See you Bella, have a good night" Emmett said before running out the house.

"Rosalie can you do her hair and I'll do her make up" Alice said before they got to work making me beautiful. I crossed my fingers and smiles.

"Done" Alice announced clapping her hands in front of me.

"Yes, she looks amazing" Rosalie said hi-fiving Alice

"Ok, I do look amazing" I said looking at my face in the mirror "I look so different now, thanks you guys" I gave Alice and Rose a hug before twirling in my dress

"Bella, Box!" Alice screamed "Open it"

I picked up the box and flicked it open, inside there was two diamond earrings and a necklace.

"Perfect" Alice screamed and picked the box up out of my hands "Put this on and your done"

I put them on and Alice laughed "I am great"

"Now, Your chauffeur awaits" Rosalie said

I went out side to find Emmett sat in the car wearing a suit and a black cap. I started laughing loudly "This is too funny" I said in between laughs

"I'm not funny"Emmett said with a pout helping me in to the car.

We drove for around an hour before reaching a dock where stood a very nervous looking Edward and a very big bout or yacht, I got out the car and Edward ran to me, putting his two arms around me. "I missed you Bella, so much" He sighed kissing my hair

"I missed you too" I smiled

"So, I'll see you tomorrow" Emmett said getting back into the car

"Shall we, I mean it is a nice evening. We could go for a small walk" Edward muttered obviously nervous

I patted his shoulder "It's okay. I really want to see the boat"

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so nervous" He admitted kissing my shoulder

"You look amazing, stunning" I said motioning to his black suit with navy blue cuff links and tissue in the top pocket.

"You look like an angel, sent only for me" He smiled twisting me around so he could see everything "I see your wearing my present"

I covered my ears and blushed "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"Oh but I did Bella, I love you" He kissed me gently before leading me to the boat "This is Carlisle boat, it's called _The lover _I don't know why he named it that but it seemed a good name at the time. So Bella, lets start this date" Edward said entering the boat.

**A/N- I hope you like the run up, I will update Saturday or Sunday or both if you send me some loving review.**

**This is the longest chapter I have WRITTEN!!!**

**I love you all, and again please tell me what to do, if I should change the rating for next chapter**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. The date and mistakes before Loving!

Chapter15 – what would I be without you?

**A/N- I am feeling generous right now so here's a chapter and I am so pleased with the reaction I got for last chapter. **

**Now where were we =]=]**

**WARNING SOME CONTENT MIGHT BE UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN**

**I own nothing --Sigh--**

Epov

If I was human right now my hands would be sweaty, my face bright red and my breathing uneven. I was just so damn nervous about the date, I crossed my fingers and prayed that Bella would love the date.

When she stepped out of the car I swear, my dead heart started to beat again. I watched her smile and laugh at Emmett before looking over at me. I was stood near Carlisle boat. I ran to her and gave her the tightest hug I could do without hurting her, she kissed me softly.

"I missed you Bella, so much" I kissed her nose and she giggled slightly

"I missed you too" Bella smiled and took my hand in hers.

Emmett coughed and cleared his throat "So, I'll see you tomorrow" He said before winking at me

I growled under my breath and he got back into the car.

"So..." I started "Shall we, I mean it's a nice evening. We could go for a walk" I muttered nervously

Bella patted my shoulder "It's okay. I really want to see the boat"

"I...I'm just... I'm sorry Bella. I'm so nervous" I admitted kissing her left shoulder

She laughed before poking my stomach "You look amazing, stunning actually" She pulled my suit slightly and smiled at me

I mentally kicked myself I didn't say anything about her clothes first. "You look like an angel Bella, Sent only for me" I twirled her around and she giggled. "I see your wearing my present" I motioned to her ears and her neck

Bella covered her ears "thank you for those, but you didn't have to"

I hugged her from behind "Oh, but I did Bella, I love you" I kissed her lips before pulling back to kiss her cheek that was now red.

I led her to the boat, I looked at her face which was in awe. "This is Carlisle boat, he bought it last year. It's called _The lover, _I don't know why he called it that but I guess it seemed like a good name at the time" I explained slowly walking to the boat.

"So Bella. Shall we start the date?" I asked entering the boat

"Ok." Bella simply stated ,following me

"So, would you like a tour?" I asked

"yes please" She smiled at me and I grinned at her

"Well this is the main room, like a living room but smaller." I walked to the middle of the room and Bella stayed at the door "You can come in". She nodded and smiled at me before walking up to me grasping my hand.

"I'm nervous too" She laughed and pointed to a painting on the wall "What's this?"

"It's a 1708 painting of Forks, Carlisle friend from Forks gave it to him when he was passing. He decided that he should keep it in his boat." I explained

"How old is Carlisle?" She asked intrigued

"He is 396. Born in London." I laughed when her mouth dropped open

"He is Old" She yelled and I laughed.

"Well I guess he is. So lets carry on" I said taking her hand in mine again

I showed her the kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom before ending up on deck. Bella smiled and turned to me "Are we going to sail?" She asked innocently

"If you want to, I mean we can. I was planning on it but if you don't want to then we won't" I rambled

"No, I want to watch you sail a boat. Captain Edward" She winked at me before going downstairs

"Bella" I called "Don't go down there yet please"

"Why?" she pouted

"Because I don't want you to see the dinning room" I said truthfully

"Dinning room, you don't eat. Huh?" She said confused

"I'm making you something to eat later on, when I've got the boat out and you can play on the X-box or the Wii or even read" I laughed and she smiled up at me

"You really are the most romantic person I have ever met. I love you" She blushed and kissed my cheek

I held her hand and let her help me steer the boat out of the dock, she laughed and rocked against me, I bumped her back and we both started laughing at each other. Bella gasped when she looked back. This yacht can go pretty fast for it's size.

"Wow, Look how small it looks" she pointed and looked at the sun. "It's getting dark now."

"I know Bella, I'll just put the boat on auto-pilot and I'll start cooking" I said pressing the small blue button. Bella followed me down and she sat on the chair and got a book

"I'll read" she said kissing my hand

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" I leant down and kissed her lips softly

I went into the kitchen and stared at the food "Crap" I swore under my breath, I had no idea what to do. I pulled out my phone and called Esme

"Esme help I'm stuck, with the cooking. help" I chuckled

"Well, okay you poach the chicken, place it in a large saucepan, cover with water, add peppercorns and bay leaves and bring it to a simmer. Poach it for 40 minuets. Okay Edward then you mix vinegar and oil together for the dressing of the salad . And that's it son. Have a good date" Esme explained while I rushed around the kitchen.

"Thanks mum" I hung up and done what she said to do. Now I had to wait, I put the timer on for 35 minuets and went and joined Bella in the living room.

Bella's nose was in the book, she peered up at me and smiled "What?" She mumbled

"I love it when you read" I kissed her forehead and she moved off the chair and sat on the loveseat, she patted the place next to her and I sat down.

"So, what you cooking?" she smiled innocently at me

I shook my head "Nope, it'll be ready in 32 and a bit minuets"

Her bottom lip jutted out and laid her head on my leg, automatically my body tensed up. No one had touched or even laid on that part of my leg before. Bella sensed something was wrong and got up "Did I hurt you?" She asked

"No, no. it's just you laid on my leg" I grinned and she blushed

"It looked comfortable" she whispered embarrassed

"Bella, don't be embarrassed please" I kissed her neck and she squirmed

"Ok. I won't be. Now let me get on with my book" She stuck her tongue out and started to read again.

"Bella" I whined, she glanced up "I love you"

I walked back into the kitchen an waited.

"Edward, can I help?" Bella yelled from the living room

"No, no" I said

"Because it sounds like your having trouble" She mocked

"Nope, everything's fine" I lied

"OK but Alice said if you started yelling and if I heard pots dropping to say 'look in the fridge'" She yelled back

"Ok, but I'm fine" I smiled to myself

I dropped another pot and I turned around to catch it and my torso hit the handle to of the pan which was cooking. Knocking it and all the contents all over the floor.

"Oh for Christ's sake." I screamed before throwing the pan out of the window, I saw a figure move outside of the kitchen. "Bella?" I asked

"Edward, I heard you scream" Bella glanced around the room before hugging me

"I'm sorry Bella, I wanted this to be special for you but I've ruined it." I shook my head and I let a sob escape my throat. Bella's hand touched my back and I jumped slightly

"Look, it's only 8pm. We have time" She laughed and kissed my arm "Anyway it doesn't matter. If I'm with you its as special as it could be. So don't worry"

"You make me feel unromantic." I laughed "you're like a poet"

"That's what my mother said. So I thought I should let you know that I'm not even hungry" Bella grinned before pulling me out the kitchen

Bella pushed me on the loveseat before kissing me, I groaned and pulled away

"Do you want to watch a film?" I asked

"Ok, what films then?" she asked hopping up and stumbling

"Well we have, Mission impossible all of them. Err... the harry potter's" I started

"Oh, the forth one" Bella yelled grabbing the box and putting the disc in.

Half way through the film Bella turned to me

"Did you know you look like Cedric?" She asked and laughed

"No, well Emmett had mentioned it" I grumbled

"Well you do" She said kissing me "So what now?"

"Don't you want to finish the film?" I asked and she shook her head

"I have other idea's" She said kissing me, she climbed on top of me.

This lead to our first love making session

**A/N – so I was thinking I could change this to an M but I thought Nahh. **

**So I won't be updating unless I get 5 reviews and if you review I'll send you a hint about next chapter.**

**My brother's girlfriend had twin girls and she named them Bella-Marie and Rosalie**


	16. Morning after dark!

Chapter16 – it could be better

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews everyone**

**I want to give a big shout out to leachy-95 who was my 30th reviewer ---claps hands---**

**Anyway this will start after the love making scene in Bella's point of view**

_Bpov_

Edward's arms embraced me as we both lay naked on the bed, I smiled widely and couldn't stop the giggle that came out my mouth.

"What's so funny Isabella?" He asked

"Nothing just thinking" I snuggled further into his chest and closed my eyes, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. I knew that he was scared about what just happened between us but it seemed he had relaxed a bit and just gone with the flow of things.

I was soon asleep.

My dreams had started to scare me, they seemed so real.

In my dream I looked out of a small cottage onto a river, it was twilight and everything in the world seemed happy.

"Isabella" Edward said coming outside with a small bundle in his arms

"Edward" I laughed as he passed our daughter to me, I looked down at her small face; she looked around 4 months and her hair had just started growing properly. Her small mouth formed a 'O' shape and she pushed her body closer to mine, I gently rocked her side to side. Her small brown eye's fell closed and she squeaked a small, cute yawn

"I've never been this happy Bella" Edward said touching my shoulder, I turned my head and kissed his fingers.

"Nor have I" I smiled at him then my daughter.

She stirred in my arms and yawned. I kissed her forehead and put her back in the cot before pulling Edward to the bedroom. Then everything went fuzzy and I slowly woke up.

I awoke alone in the bed.

"Edward?" I called out

"Bella, I am up on deck. We're just docking Love, go back to sleep" Edward yelled back, I was awake now and I smelt sweaty and unattractive.

I jumped up and pulled the sheets up too, wrapping them around me like you would do for a towel.

I hopped in the shower and cleaned my body.

"Edward?" I yelled when I was done "Do I have any clothes here?"

"Yes, look in the wardrobe" Edward laughed

I opened the wardrobe and was met by a lot of clothes. My phone rang and I looked at the caller 'Alice'

"Hello Alice" I said

"Hi Bella, so you wear the yellow blouse with the blue jeans and yellow flats" She laughed when she heard me groan "Bella listen, when you come back into the house expect Emmett to be waiting to tease you guys rotten"

"Why would he do that?" I asked

"It's fun for him, he likes being the comedian of the family" She paused "Now go get dressed. I'll see you later" And then Alice hung up.

I did what I was told and wore everything that Alice told me to. I looked in the mirror and turned slightly. I didn't look to bad to be honest.

I met Edward on deck who was wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans and nothing on his feet, I have never seen him so casual.

"Hi" I kissed his arm before hugging him around the waist

"Bella, you look lovely" He said kissing my lips

"Thanks" I giggled like a 4 year old girl "You look so... Casual. At ease today"

"Really, I just put these on. I guess they reflect my emotion today" He smiled and touched my arm "The colour Yellow suits you."

"Thanks, so I'm going to go eat" I said skipping, I was doing so well until the wall, I hit my foot and stumbled into the other wall "Ouch!" I yelled

"Bella, Bella. Are you OK?" Edward said looking at me with a worried expression

"yes I am fine, My clumsiness is getting on my nerves" I growled at my foot

"Here" He helped me up, I took a step away before looking back at him. I burst out laughing and so did he.

I went into the kitchen and made some eggs. I walked into the dinning room and gasped, he hadn't cleared up. There was two candles in the middle of the table and roses. I smiled and touched the table.

I sat down and ate my breakfast, I wondered back upstairs. The wind going through his hair made it look even more wilder and I liked it.

"Edward" I said "I love you, I saw the dinning room and it was beautiful" Tears grew in my eyes and threatened to fall

"I love you too Bella, don't cry" Edward kissed my forehead

"Happy tears" I laughed and this made me cry even harder

"Shh" He said hugging me "Don't cry"

"I'm okay, really. I'm just really happy" I smiled and wiped my eyes and sniffled

He crouched down and looked up at me "Are you okay, you don't look to well?" He said pushing my hair out of my face

"I feel okay. Just a bit emotional. I think its that time of month" I laughed

"Okay make sure you warn me around that time, I don't want you to be sad baby" he kissed my lips and I laughed and pushed him away.

"Alice called me" I said and His head fell slightly

"Why?" He asked

"Well, she made me put on these clothes and she warned me about Emmett" I blushed red

"What about Emmett?" He said confused

"Well, everyone knows...." I trailed off

"Everyone?" He laughed

"Yeah. So... I don't wanna go home" I whined

"Home?" he repeated "I love you but we have to face them" Edward kissed me and grasped my hand "Do you want to steer a boat?"

"No, no I'll properly break it or smash something." I laughed "No you do it.I'm going to go lie down for a bit"

"Okay" He kissed me head and let me go.

I felt the boat jerk sidewards and I felt sick. I covered my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom where I was violently sick. I thought of what could have made me sick and I came to the conclusion that it was the eggs I made earlier. I felt hot and sticky, so I laid down on the bed where I drifted slowly asleep.

**A/N- So a short chapter but I enjoyed writing it, before you ask Bella is not pregnant YET but she will be =] I hope if Edward doesn't act up and go all emo on us before it =]**

**So since I got 7 reviews for last chapter which I am oh-so grateful for I thought I'll reward all you special people with a chapter to get you though the week before the next review.**

**The more reviews i get, the faster i update DEAL!**

**Anyway I can't wait to start the next chapter Emmett's back and will be teasing Edward and Bella rotten.**

**Also, Jasper will be making a dramatic comeback around chapter 18/19 I'm not sure how or what will happen but he will be introduced because Alice is feeling neglected and lonley without her Jazzy-Kins =] aww **

**So lots of love**

**SmileyTwi xxxx**


	17. losing control Build up

Chapter 17 – we live for each other

**A/N – I love every single person reading my story, I mean it. Yup I do =]=] you guess give me the motivation to write more and keep updating. **

**So I had a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I'm nearly have 50 reviews OMG, this story has been a success =]**

**And, since I love you I am writing this for everyone who has added me and this story to their favourites and a EVEN BIGGER thank you too all my reviewers x**

Edward's POV

I steered the boat into dock and I saw Emmett's car waiting, I sighed; this date was nearly over even though I didn't want it to be.

I went down and looked for Bella, she was curled up on the bed. She was paler than me for once, her hands wrapped around her stomach. I touched her forehead and it was amazingly hot, she cried out in pain and snuggled closer to the pillow.

"Bella" I whispered "Bella"

She yelled "Pain" and tears started to fall down her flawless face, I put her head on my leg and put my cold hands over her face, trying to cool her down

"So hot" she moaned and turned her face into my chest "Not, well"

"I know, I know" I soothed her, kissing her head. "Bella, let me get you too Carlisle. He can help" I said and she nodded and closed her eyes. Emmett was close by as I carried her off the boat

"Edward, what's wrong?" Emmett said standing over me

"I don't know. Lets get her to Carlisle" I simply said rushing to the car. 

I got her buckled in and I sat next to her in the back of the car, holding her hand. She drifted in and out of sleep. "Edward" she mumbled in her sleep "Don't leave"

I saw Emmett's eyes flash into the mirror to check on her, he looked at me before saying "Don't you think of it. If you dare hurt her I will kill you" he smiled at me, making sure I knew it was a joke.

"I wouldn't leave her, she's been having these weird dreams a lot. It's actually quite worrying. I think she can tell the future by her dreams sometimes. I say 'sometimes' because I would never leave her side unless she wanted me gone." I explained and Emmett turned to me and nodded.

We got home quicker than we would if Emmett was driving by the law. Carlisle was out by the driveway waiting with Alice. Alice stared at the car before opening the door so Carlisle could get Bella upstairs to see what's wrong. Alice pulled me back and hugged me. "Let him see her alone." Rosalie said walking out to kiss Emmett.

"So Edward" Alice giggled and Emmett chuckled "First time eh?"

Emmett laughed and slapped my back hard "So Eddie boy's growing up. Finally. I thought you were gay or something"

I huffed and pouted, I crossed my arms over my chest "Leave me alone. No Emmett, No details, nothing." I said to Emmett before turning to my pixie of a sister "Leave her alone, she's not well." I said running off into the forest.

I ran for a while before finding a small spot of land that looked comfortable,I didn't want to go to the meadow right now; I needed time to think. 

My phone vibrated in my pocked and I kicked it into the tree, it shattered into millions of pieces. I stared at the remanding pieces visible to me before realising that it could have been Carlisle.

"Edward" Alice screamed "Edward!"

"What!" I yelled into the forest

"You smashed your phone!" she said banging into me with a thud "I called you because Bella was asking for you. She's got the flu" She explained.

We ran back to the house and Alice pushed me into my room, she waved at Bella before turning around and leaving us in the room.

"Edward" she croaked clutching her throat

"Are you thirsty?" I asked and she nodded "Water?"

She shook her head and her eyes went pitch black. "Carlisle" I yelled and he came into the room and gave her a cup of animal's blood, he kept some in the house just in case.

She put the cups to her lips and swallowed, as she did that her eyes went back to their normal deep brown. Bella gasped and started to cry.

"I....I" she started "Sorry, so... sorry" she said inbetween breaths

I embraced her and let her stain my t-shirt with her tears, Carlisle nodded and left the room. We stayed like that until she stopped crying.

"Bella" I kissed her cheek "It's normal. It's natural"

"I know, Carlisle said I went to long without blood. I knew I was thirsty. I just didn't want to admit it" She explained looking down at the floorboards

"I was my fault, I didn't pester you enough, i should of Bella" I touched her hand and she cuddled me "I love you so much"

"I love you Edward, more than anyone" She said before kissing me roughly.

**A/N – This is kind of a teaser for the big chapter but it is a chapter =]=]**

**Jacob next =S**

**10 Reviews or no update xx**


	18. Over reacting and falling

Chapter 18- Bella Boo

**A/N – 50 REVIEWS! YAY I am so happy people keep commenting, it so amazing that people all over the world are reading my story. I'm English if no-one knew =]**

**Jacob is reintroduced in this chapter... I'm worried about this chapter I don't know if you will like it but here it goes....**

**Disclaimer -SM owns**

Bpov

I knew I had been neglecting my thirst for blood for a few days now, I could feel the burn get worse and worse with every passing day. Carlisle was so gentle he asked a few questions before concluded that I had the flu, he told me that the symptoms would be worse and I might feel pain a few times.

I felt so guilty for turning so angry with Edward, I needed blood then and there or I'd die from the burn which was travelling down my body, it flowed from my throat all the way down to my toes. I drank the cup of blood as fast as I could, it tasted alright but not great or even satisfying but it soothed the burn until it wasn't there anymore.

Then I just cried into Edward's chest.

Edward had gone downstairs to get Carlisle, I wanted to know if he knew of anything that could help me get rid of this flu, I didn't want Charlie to be told because I knew if I didn't get rid of this cold soon someone would ring him and he'd come right back.

"Carlisle?" I asked

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling now?" He said sitting on the end of Edward's bed

"I feel kind of dizzy and my neck hurts a bit. My stomach's killing me too" I said clutching my stomach, I was hit by another wave of nausea and I rushed to the bathroom. I was sick again and Carlisle helped me off the floor.

"Bella, I need you to stay in bed until you feel better" He said before covering my body with the duvet "If you stay in bed, rest might help you. Edward's outside, do you want me to get him for you, or do you want me to send him away for a while"

I paused and shook my head "Don't send him away, I want to talk to him"

"Alright Bella, call me on my mobile if you feel sick again" Carlisle said before exiting Edward's room.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, Edward came in and shut the door quietly before pushing me back down on the bed

"Lay down" Edward said kissing my hand "Feeling okay?"

I shook my head "Not so good" I coughed and sighed "Stupid cold"

"you need to sleep" and with that I fell asleep on his stone cold chest.

I woke up to the sound of Alice screaming

"Shut up" Alice screamed before jumping on Edward's bed "Make him stop Bella" she wined

"What? Who?" I asked totally confused

"Edward keeps on teasing me" She pouted "And Emmett"

"Ok" I said getting out of bed, I felt so much better today.

"YAY" she yelled then she started laughing at Emmett in a pink wig, I held in my laughter but when I saw my boyfriend standing in the door way looking very annoyed in a yellow dress and blonde wig I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and me and Alice were rolling around on the floor laughing our heads off.

Rosalie stood next to Edward and pouted "is he suppose to be taking the piss out of me, or what?" She laughed and pulled of Emmett's wig

"My weave" He screamed and grabbed his pink wig back and placed it back on his head "I feel like a child again. My hair has grown" He fell to his knee's and shouted "Thank you lord"

"Emmett, why aren't you annoyed with Alice?" Edward asked putting one hand on his hip "She did this to us"

"No, she helped me grow hair" Emmett growled at Edward before laughing "Man you look like Rosalie"

"Hey!" Rosalie screamed before hitting Emmett and ripping his pink wig.

Edward took off the dress and the wig before jumping on Alice, she kicked his chest and said "Don't worry Edwina. Bella knows the truth now"

"Argh, stupid sister. MY NAME IS EDWARD!" Edward yelled

"hahahahaha I love you too Edward" Alice screamed back before leaving us in the room

"What.... The.... Crap was that?" I asked

"It's Sunday, It's our 'go mad morning' you don't think we act all posh all the time do you?'" He said kissing my lips "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, I'm actually hungry" I said batting my eyelashes at him

"What would you like to eat my beautiful Bella?" He asked tapping my stomach

"Err.... Cornflakes please. Yummy" I laughed when Edward pulled a disgusted expression "What is with you vampire's mocking my human taste bud's. I like cornflakes they are nice" I smiled and kissed his nose "Thank you Edward" I yelled when he left the room.

Edward came back up with a bowl of cereal, he didn't put milk in it because he knew that i didn't like them with milk.

I ate them all up and Edward laughed "Someone's hungry"

"I know." I smiled and Carlisle entered the room

"You look better this morning Bella, now before I do or say anything else I need to tell you about something" He started

"What" Edward hissed "Why?"

"She needs to know son" He snapped back at Edward

"I'll be outside with Emmett" Edward said slamming the door

I was taken back by what just happened with Edward and Carlisle, something is not right with them; they have kept something from me. Something big and that thought sent shivers through my body. I rubbed my arm and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella, don't get worked up." Carlisle chuckled but then was serious "Bella, being a half or Hybrid as people call your kind are not common. There are at least 6 of you walking the earth right now. At 21 you will stop growing and you will turn into a full vampire, this has happened to every single Hybrid out there. Aro the head Vampire who lives in Italy used to collect Hybrids until people complained about them being trapped." He stopped and looked at me "Bella. You are the most powerful Hybrid and will be the most powerful Vampire ever"

My mouth fell open "Me... me?" I asked confused

"Yes Bella. Your shield is amazing if only someone could teach you... hmm" He stopped and flicked his phone open "I'll be right back" He jumped out my window and ran off into the woods.

"Edward!" I screamed and Edward ran up to me

"Bella, are you OK?" he scanned the room with his eyes before walking over to me "Bella?" he asked again when I didn't answer him

"Me... powerful" I stuttered "Woah" I started laughing "Did Alice see me powerful?"

"Yes, she did." he nodded "You brought every Vampire together and made peace" Edward kissed me and pulled away when Carlisle jumped back in the window

"Tanya and her Coven are coming next week. Jasper's coming home" Carlisle said "Irina is going to train Bella up. Make her strong!"

Edward grinned ear to ear "Jasper's coming back" I could tell by all their reactions that Jasper was dearly missed and they all wanted him back

"Jasper has a power?" I asked

"Yes" Edward chuckled "He can absorb emotions and make you feel calm, happy, angry, annoyed anything. It's a great power, but I'm okay with my mind reading"

"Oh and Edward" Carlisle interrupted "Alice wanted to talk to you about the pack"

Edward pushed off the bed and turned to me "Stay, I will be back my love"

Carlisle and Edward left me and I went into the shower, I washed my hair and towel dried it, I knew Alice would kill me, but I couldn't be bothered today.

I put on a pair of sweats and Edward's blue and grey polo-shirt. Rosalie was walking past when she saw me "Oi, Bella you do know Alice will kill you if she sees you in those. I'm just warning you" She turned and carried on walking down and I heard Emmett chuckle downstairs.

I knelt down to tie my trainers and Emmett walked up the stairs "Bella-Boo, you are taking too long. Come on"

"Huh?" I asked standing up.

"Esme said 'go get Isabella before she hurts herself" Emmett said with a straight face

"I am not that clumsy" I said pouting, I started to walk forward but stupid air had to get in my way and I went flying back to the floor. My head hit the floor with a thud and tears grew in my eyes, I really was _That clumsy_ my cheeks reddened and tears began to fall. "Bella" I heard Edward call

I ran back into the bedroom and locked the door. Edward tried to open the door, he knocked a few times before he yelled "Isabella open the door please!"

I glanced at the window then back at the door, I was half Vampire and Carlisle said I am faster that I should be. I decided to jump out the window before Edward came in and found me acting like a five year old who just tripped up.

I jumped and touched the ground with a small thud, I grinned before taking off deep into the forest.

I was stunned by the beauty of the forest that no-one appreciated anymore, the colours were so pure and innocent. The sounds of the birds and animals moving around, I felt the burn of my thirst come back and I shook my head and ran faster.

I looked around at the river which separated on part of the forest from the other, I didn't want to be caught by anyone right now. I needed to act like a teenager for a bit.

I ran at the river before jumping over it, I looked back at the river. "ha" I laughed, I didn't think jumping and running could be so much fun.

"Bella" I heard the deep voice say

"Err.. hi" I replied to the voice, I breathed in and stepped back

"No, no Bella. Don't run I haven't seen you in ages" Jacob came out of the forest and hugged me "You smell weird" he narrowed his eyes at me "Oh well"

I looked at Jacob and smiled sweetly as I could "How's Billy?" I asked

"He's fine, just a bit down right now. Do you want to see him?" Jacob chuckled and pushed me in to the forest

"Ok, yeah." I agreed

**A/N – Okay......... Don't kill me**

**I'm thinking 6 reviews before I update**


	19. Lossing or gaining?

Chapter19- Hi.. Again

**A/N – Hi guys, I'm not dead!!**

**So.. I really, really hurt my knee and I can't walk properly =[**

BPOV

Jacob grabbed my arms and pulled me to his house, it was small and cottage like. I smiled, it reminded me of my childhood. I remember Charlie and Billy fishing down by the river and me and Jacob playing catch, I laughed and Jacob turned to me "What's funny Bells?"

"Nothing really." I smiled and he chuckled

"Bella, Do you remember Sam?" Jacob asked

"Not really, my memories kind of fuzzy but I remember someone a few years older than us."

"Yup thats Sam" He let got of my arm and shouted "Dad"

I saw Billy wheel himself out of his house and down the small ramp, His smile beamed straight at me and he held out his arms, silently asking me for a hug

"Billy" I smiled and gave him a hug, he smelt sour and this burnt my throat.

"Bella, My you have grown up so fast. You look so much like your mother." He coughed and ran his fingers through his hair

"Dad, Charlie's gone for a while." Jacob frowned and kicked a rock into the forest

"Oi, Who let the vampire on our patch?" A tall, well built man growled at Jacob and Billy

"Hey" Jacob pounced in front of me and growled back "She's not a vampire, her friends are"

Billy went over to the tall man and talked in hushed tones so Jacob and I couldn't hear, Jacob's chest heaved with every breath he took.

"Bella" I heard Edward yell from far in the forest

"Bella, don't go" Jacob grabbed my hand and yanked me back

"Ouch, my arm" I screamed "Let go Jake"

"Bella?" Edward yelled again

Billy wheeled back over to me and sniffed and hissed "Jacob. hybrid"

"No, she's not" Jacob screamed

"Jacob, don't you yell at me. Don't you dare" Billy yelled back

"She's human" He whined

I put my hand up and both of them stared at me "Let me explain, before you to get in a fight" I motioned towards the house and We all went inside

"Bella" Jacob started and I raised my hand

"No, I need to talk to you." I pause and Billy nodded and left us in the room "Jacob, When I came to Forks, I was bitten by a vampire. I was lucky enough that Edward took me to Carlisle or I would have turned into a full vampire straight away. Jacob I am a hybrid." I explained and Jacob groaned and punched the table

"I'm going to kill them" The table fractured into a million pieces

"No, No. It wasn't the Cullen's" I lied "It was a person who was looking for me for ages"

Jacob kicked the sofa and growled at me "Bella, go" He breathed in and looked at me with dark brown eyes "Bella, Go" He yelled before his whole body vibrated.

The tall man I assumed was Sam and a younger looking boy came bursting in the room "Bella go home" Sam yelled dragging Jake out side the house.

Tears fell from my face as I ran into the forest. I ran into Edward near the river."Isabella" Edward sighed into my hair "I was so worried." Edward's soft lips caressed mine and he tugged on my hair "Bella, don't you ever run again. Not over the river not away from me" I felt his body shake. I knew he was sobbing into my hair even though no tears fell from his topaz eyes the pain and hurt was clear in them.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I mumbled

"Shh, It's okay" He rubbed my back as we sat in the forest comforting me.

I sighed and cupped his face in my hands "I need you to explain about Jacob now?" I asked

Edward's face screwed up but then smoothed out "Bella, It's confusing. I can't explain..." He stops and thinks. He glances at the clouds above us and blinks twice "Bella" He starts but stops and hugs me protectively.

"No" I heard Jacobs voice across the river

"What do you need from us?" Edward asked in an politely manner

"What?" Jacob hissed "What I need from you is to leave _my Bella_ alone for good"

I gasped and hid my face from Edward and Jacob

"Your Bella?" Edward Yelled "She's your friend! Not a possession for you or me, she's her own person. She cannot be owned"

"She's Mine" Jacob screamed

"No, She's Charlie's" Edward corrected him

"I hate you" Jacob yelled and threw a rock at Edward, it was huge but he caught it and gently put it down on the river bed. I felt something spark in my body, and my eyes locked with Jacobs across the river. Jacob's face was now masked with pain, His hands on his head as he hissed.

"Jacob" I screamed and He dropped to the ground gasping for air

"Bella, stop" Edward waved his hand in my face, but my eye's and concentration stayed on who I thought was my oldest Bestest friend. I felt Edwards Hands grip my body before shaking me. I heard Jacob breath in as much air as he could. Jacob was on the floor across the river panting like a dog.

I blinked and Edward sighed "Bella, are you ok?" His eyes wide with shock and relief

"Did... Did I..." I trailed off

"Bella, your power" Edward kissed my forehead before pushing me towards the river, "I can't cross but you can. See if he's okay"

I jumped over the river and Edward chuckled darkly behind me.

"Jake?" I asked him touching his sweaty face

"Bella, was that you?" He croaked out, it sounded like he needed a drink badly

"Yes, I'm sorry." I ducked my head and helped him sit up "I'm New to this" I motioned to my body before touching my head "Carlisle said I was powerful"

"Bella, you were always going to be powerful. Vampire or Not" Jacob touched my face and smiled

"I am still so sorry" I hugged him before glancing at Edward who fists were now clenched "Edward, go back to Carlisle I'll be home in ten minuets" Edward nodded at me and ran off into his side of the forest "Let me help you home?" I asked.

"No Bella, I'm fine..." Jacob said "Really, I don't know how to say this but Bella go home and don't come back. You can't come back" With that Jacob ran into the forest.

I sighed knowing that something happened between the Cullen's and the Black's a long time ago. I ran towards Esme, who was gardening outside the house. "Hello Isabella" She smiled and then she hugged me "Do not cry" Esme pulled out a tissue and placed it in my hand. I nodded and went inside. Edward looked at me then at everyone else in the room, I glanced back at all of them. Emmett's face was shocked and he reached for me and I shook my head, Alice pulled Rosalie out of the room and Carlisle sighed and looked and his shoe's.

I climbed up the stairs before clasping on Edward's bed; crying my heart out. Jake was my best friend, He knew everything about me. The one who would stay up and let me cry on his shoulder when we was younger.

I felt physically sick, I rushed into the bathroom and vomited.

"Bella" I heard Rosalie knock quietly

"Go away" I grumbled rinsing my mouth with water.

"Bella, I need to talk to you" She said almost like a whisper, I opened the door and she glance it. She pulled the hair band out of her hair and let her Blonde locks flow o down past her shoulders.

"Bella" Rosalie started "Bella, Well I know the boy's are not going to tell you so I will."

"Tell me what?" I said worried

"Sit down" She started and waited for me to be seated before she carried on "You are the most unluckiest girl in the whole entire world. Wait" She stopped me from speaking "You are, Let me tell you why. Bella, Jacob and his friends down at La push are werewolf's, they're huge, angry wolfs who are extremely dangerous not to just us but for anyone." Rosalie sat down beside me on Edward's bed "In 1945 Carlisle brought us to Forks, it was Me, Esme, Edward and Carlisle, He didn't know about the wolfs until they confronted us. I was ready to fight but Carlisle talked around it and came up with the treaty. That allows both Vampires and Wolf's to live together in the same town. But with that treaty came a line that we can't cross, and they can't cross it either.

It was to protect them" Rosalie explained in detail "I know it must be so hard, losing a friend but you've gained 7 others and a mate. Don't think of it as a loss Bell but as a gain" She walked out the room.

Rosalie was right, I lost my best friend but gained 7 other friends. I decide to go downstairs, I silently jumped down the stairs and Edward smiled at me "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you" His eyes pierced into mine and I grabbed his head and crashed our lips together, we stood there making out oblivious to our audience. "PDA! My eyes" Emmett screamed running out the back doors. I sighed and kissed Edwards cheek "It doesn't matter, I understand"

"Bella, I love you" He looked around the house and all was quiet. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

**A/N – Thank you everyone for the reviews and for you reading my story.**

**'PDA' = public display of affection**

**So 5 reviews xxx**

**Help me heal!!!!**


	20. Squeaked!

Chapter 20 – Luckiest man alive

**A/N – My knee =[ still really hurts. So I'm off college for a while, so this is the next update, Thank you to everyone reading**

**Big thank you to The Gromit x She is really the best ever**

**I don't OWN!**

Epov

I smiled as I looked down at Bella sweetly sleeping in my arms, she had one leg thrown over mine and her head tucked underneath my shoulder. She mumbled a lot into my chest, even with my vampire hearing I couldn't make out what she was saying. A piece of brown hair fell from it's place and covered up her face from me; I softly and smoothly moved it out the way. Her mouth parted just a little and Bella's soft, warm breaths fell on my hard chest, Bella moved and entwined my free hand with hers and fell back to sleep.

I Glanced at the clock and then out the window, it was a perfect sunset. All was quiet and the birds sang a small tune before finding their nest in the tree's.

"_Edward, don't wake her. She's not well" _Carlisle thought and I heard his low chuckle.

I decided to untangled myself from My Angel, and picked up my boxers off the ground and put them on. I looked back at Bella sleeping and she had a frown on her flawless face, I touched her cheek and her frown turned into a smile. This small gesture that she did not know about made my heart soar and I felt loved.

I ran my finger's through my hair trying to pat it down, but it only made it worse. Alice knocked on the door of my bedroom and entered slowly with her eyes closed

"_Is it Safe?" _She asked in her head

"Yes, Be quiet Alice" I whispered, Alice came In my bedroom and gave me a hug. "What was that for?" I asked

"For being absolutely wonderful to my best friend, and being the best big brother ever" Alice said softly before sitting on my side of the bed. "She looks so peaceful" Alice stared at Bella before jumping up and down on my bed.

"Meh, No sleepy Edward" Bella muttered pushing her hand out at where I should, her hand touched Alice's hair and her eye's opened in shock. Bella's small hand went straight to her heart and she giggled along with Alice.

"What's funny?" I asked

"I thought... Your hair" Bella said between gasps "But Alice's"

Alice kissed Bella's forehead "Your clothes are all ready in the closet, I know it's Evening but I want Bella to meet Jasper" She said to Bella then me.

I smiled at the mention of my brother, I knew Alice had felt lonely without him and everyone missed him.

"Ok Alice" Bella smiled at her and pulled me in for a kiss "hello there" She chuckled and I fell on top of her "Your heavy" She said pushing me off her

"Hey, I'm made of stone like material" I kissed her nose before standing up "I love you"

Bella's face lit up and she got on her knee's and brought my face to hers "I really, really Love you" She said before placing her small, fragile lips on mine. I felt a growl growing inside me and I pushed Bella onto her back "Bella" I warned and placed my lips back on hers. "Edward. Esme!" She yelled blushing. I looked at the door and their stood my mother holding a cup of orange juice for Bella, Esme's face was shocked and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just. Orange juice" Esme stuttered walking into the room and placing the cup in Bella's hand

"Thanks Esme, I was thirsty" Bella smiled at Esme and Esme smiled back and dragged me out of the room by my hand.

"Edward, I don't care if you're older than me but Son Lock your door!" Esme laughed as she hit my bare chest

"Mum, ok" I said walking back to my Bella

"Isabella" I gasped and she looked up

"I was thirsty" She coughed "I think I need to hunt" Bella's hand touched her throat

"Bella, I'll go get Carlisle. We can't hunt right now" I said running to get Carlisle.

I found him in his study

"Bella needs blood" I ushered him out his room, Carlisle nodded and ran into the place where he keeps the blood. He came out with a cup and placed it in my palm "Here Son, make sure she drinks it all and be down in half an hour."

I ran back and Bella was huddled in a corner crying, I stood there looking confused. She looked up at me and sniffled and then put her head in her arms

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked touching her forearm

"Stomach..." She moaned before pushing past me to get to the bathroom.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door and turned the knob, to my astonishment the door was unlocked. She was hunched over the toilet throwing up. I pulled her hair up into a ponytail and held it so no sick would get in her hair.

Bella groaned and pushed up off the ground and went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out "You shouldn't of came in, you didn't need to see that" She said in a weak voice

"Bella, you don't look so well" I claimed, I picked her up and put her back in bed "Do you want this?" I pointed to the cup on the side-table

She nodded and drank from the cup "Edward" She shivered and closed her eye's

"Bella?" I asked touching her forehead "Your very hot"

"I know" Bella breathed out.

"Edward, Isabella. Now!" Alice called up to us

"Alice, Bella's not well" I yelled from the door frame

"So... She can say Hello. Please" Alice jumping up and down "Please"

"Ok" I said and went to help Bella stand up "Do you want a lift?" I asked and Her hands went out in-front of her motioning that she did want a lift. I cradled her against my chest and walked down the stairs.

"Edward" Jasper said smiling "You look well"

"Jasper" I patted his back and put Bella down on a chair, she smiled softly at Jasper and Jasper walked over to her, he knelt down.

"Isabella is it?" Jasper asked

Bella nodded "Call me Bella"

"Ok, Hi Bella. I'm Jasper, I'm sorry about before" He smiled apologetic at her

Bella blushed "It's ok" Her expression went from weak to strong in a second "To be honest. Thank you" She hugged him and Alice coughed

"Jasper" Alice whined and jumped on him "I missed you. SO. So Much" Then she kissed him. With Emmett being Emmett he covered his eye's and shouted "MY EYE'S"

Jasper chuckled and hugged everyone else. Bella got up and held her stomach

"Ouch" She squeaked

"What?" I asked by her side

"Something moved..."

**A/N So a cliffy **

**THANK YOU!!**


	21. Conclusions

Chapter 21 -- The unexpected

**A/N-- Wow so many reviews in such a small amount of time...**

**Thank you Hayley who review about a gazillion times.**

**So is Bella pregnant?....**

**Read and you will find out !!**

**Disclaimer – Me No Own!**

Bpov

Jasper hugged me tightly like Emmett did when he met me, Jasper had blonde, curly hair he was quite tall. He apologized for changing me and I said it didn't matter.

Edward smiled sweetly over to me before I raised myself from the chair, when I stood up straight something moved inside of me; it felt like I had swallowed a bee and it was moving in my stomach. My hand dropped to my stomach.

"Ouch" I squeaked, staring at my stomach

Everyone turned to face me, Edward came to my side and rested his hand on my shoulder "What?"

"Something moved..." I said and Edward looked at Carlisle who's eyes were staring at my stomach

"Where?" Edward asked grabbing my hand in his

"Here..." I whispered and Edward looked at his family before motioning for them to leave us alone

"Carlisle stay please?" Edward yelled and kissed my forehead. Carlisle nodded and walked over to me he laid his left hand over my stomach and chuckled to himself

Edward stiffened beside me and ran his fingers through my hair "Bella, Carlisle wants to check you over in his office is that okay?"

I blinked twice and nodded slightly, I felt like I was high on a drug. It was like a dream almost.

"Can you walk?" Carlisle asked

I glanced up at Edward who was still tense "Yes" I whispered

I stumbled on the first step but then I was fine walking, Carlisle but his hand on the small of my back and led me to his office before I entered I looked back at Edward who was still by the chair, his eyes glassy and his hand still up where my shoulder was.

I smiled at him knowing he could still see me.

"Sit down Bella?" Carlisle asked as he walked around his desk, I sat in the red chair and Carlisle smiled at me "Ok... Some questions before we jump to conclusions. When was your last Period?" He asked me and I held up one finger asking him to wait, I thought back to before I came to Forks I had one just before I left.

"Before I came to Forks" I answered in a small voice.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't help. Hmm... any nausea, pain?" He asked writing on a piece of paper

"Well yes. I was sick before I got off the boat after our... yeah and a few times since" I smiled weakly at him, I noticed my hand was over my stomach and I shivered slightly

"Ok... Your body shouldn't have registers the fact that you could be pregnant. Can I ultra sound you?" Carlisle chuckled and muttered to himself

"I want Edward" I spoke up as he was getting the equipment out of a cupboard "Please?"

"I'll get him Bella, You stay there or do you want lie on the bed." He said before exiting the room. I fiddled with my fingers nervous about what the ultra sound could reveal, if I was pregnant Charlie will kill Edward, Vampire or not. I couldn't handle a child could I?

I moved off of the chair and laid down on the bed and started to sob "How?" I mumbled into the pillow

"Bella?" Edward said as he walked into the room "Bella, I am so sorry" His arms wrapped around me and I felt safe in his arms "I didn't know. No-one said ever that it was a possibility that you and I could ever..." I kissed his chin and he smiled down at me. Carlisle stepped around from behind Edward and made me lay back and lifted up my t-shirt.

"This will be cold" Carlisle warned before placing the freezing cold gel on my tummy, I squeaked and Buried my face in Edward.

"Ok, this is going to feel weird." Carlisle spoke up again

Carlisle placed the small machine on my stomach and rolled it up and down, I giggled and held my breath in. Carlisle stopped moving and looked up at Edward and me

"Could it be?" Carlisle smiled at the screen "Bella, Edward look" He pointed at the screen and his finger circled a small peanut shaped thing "Congratulations"

"No" Edward whispered "Will it hurt Bella....?"

"I'm not sure but It looks like the processes has sped up, but I'll check you everyday for changes. You promise me that if you feel any pain or nausea you will come to me as soon as you can" Carlisle explained "I'll give you some vitamins that you need to take every morning. I guess you two need to talk. Should I tell the rest?" Carlisle asked

"No" I spoke "I... We will" I smiled at Edward whose eyes was glued to the screen picture of our child.

"Wow" I laughed "I'm scared"

"Bella, It's amazing. Really I'm scared too, but if any pain at all you tell me. In school or out!" Edward's arms embraced me in a hug "A baby?" I asked

"Our Baby"

**A/N – Just a teaser... More tomorrow! If I get 4 reviews**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	22. Telling the guy's

Chapter 22 – telling the family

**A/N – WOW so many people are excited Bella's pregnancy**

**Thank you to FutureCullen11 for introducing people to the story **

**this chapter will hopefully be the Longest EVER**

**And I only have two words to say MU----SE!!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything but the story line "Sighs"**

Epov

"Our baby" I said to Bella, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my hands on her stomach. Bella's small hands covered mine and she leaned back into my chest and sighed, I kissed her hair and I felt something against my hands.

"Was that....?" I asked totally bewildered

"I think so, did you feel it to?" She asked back

I nodded "Yes, wow." I turned her to face me and I kissed her lips softly "Do you think we could handle a child?"

"You will be able to but I don't think I could. I mean I'm only 17" Bella said

"And...? that matters because?" I laughed "You will make a beautiful, amazing mother"

"I'm glad you have faith in me." She smiled at me "I'm hungry"

"Let's go feed both of you" I chuckled and grasped her hand in mine "I love you"

"I love you too" She kissed me once before skipping to the kitchen, Bella opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, then she got a bowl and put some cornflakes in it and poured the milk. I pulled a face and she giggled

"Why do you guy's keep doing that?" She asked

"Do what?" I laughed

"Pull a face, when ever I eat food" Bella grabbed her spoon and started eating her cereal. I touched her cheek and saw her shiver

"Are you cold?" I asked immediately worried

"No, It's just a reaction" She smiled and carried on eating her food

I walked around her and stared out the window, I saw Emmett high up in a tree with Jasper obviously gossiping like two girls up there and Esme and Alice sitting on a rock talking and Rosalie and Carlisle were racing through the forest. I smiled to myself my family was going to be bigger, a baby was going to enter the Cullen family. My imagination started to wonder and I saw a baby, she was a newborn child, her brown eyes the same colours as Bella's and her nose was small and pinkish. She was as light as a feather, and her small arm stretched away from me to her mother who was standing in front of me. Bella's smile gleamed as she took her child from my arms and held her.

"Edward" Bella touched my arm and this pulled me away from the picture my head had created

"Bella?" I asked smiling

"Are you okay, you seemed lost then?" Bella kissed my nose and touched my cheek

I leaned into her sweet embrace "I wasn't lost, I was just imagining us" I touched her stomach and before I could take my hand away Alice came screaming in

"Oh My Word!! Are you?" Alice jumped up and down and Bella hid her face in my shoulder

"Shh... Bella wants to tell the rest. But yes" I grinned like a child and I felt the urge to jump along with Alice but I held it in

"Really, Oh that's amazing." Alice cooed and hugged both of us "Can you tell them now please. Or I'll break and tell please?"

Bella sighed and hugged Alice and held my hand "I guess we should, I mean it'll be better if they knew now"

"I'm so happy" Alice ran out side and I heard her shout "Guys!"

Bella turned to face me "Let's go get this over with"

I led her outside and I saw Carlisle and Alice grinning and I felt a smile spread my face

"What's up guys?" Emmett said

"Yeah, why are you smiling" Jasper asked Alice and Me

"What?" Rose simply said

"Yes Edward, what's wrong or right" Esme laughed at Carlisle who was hiding his face from his wife

"Well" Bella started "Do you guy's wanna go sit down or?"

"No tell us. I'm now dying to know" Rose jumped up and down like Alice was now doing

Bella looked up at me and smiled "I'm pregnant"

"What?" Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme screamed all of their faces masked with shock and Bella giggled.

"Oh" Esme ran to Bella and gave her a hug "Really, I'm going to be a grandmother. I didn't know it was possible" Esme kissed my cheek then Bella's before cuddling Carlisle "We are going to be grandparents"

Bella and I laughed at Esme and Carlisle talking about becoming Grandparents and they were so excited, Rosalie came close to us with Emmett by her side. I winced when Emmett thought about what he was going to say, I shook my head and hit his arm "no Emmett" I said and Rosalie slapped Emmett's head and he pouted

"Way to ruin the moment Emmett" Rosalie yelled and embraced Bella in a hug "Anything you need, come to me. Even if it's stupid or you need a talk, come to me Bella"

"Ok Rosalie thank you, I might take you up with that" Bella laughed and Emmett pulled Rosalie off of Bella

"My go" Emmett picked up Bella and cuddled her like a child "If you need a laugh. You know where to come" Emmett winked and Bella giggled and I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper who was trying to keep Alice from screaming and breaking all the windows again

"Alice, Jasper I want a hug from you" Bella pouted and Alice ran to her

"I hope it's a girl, I could do so much with her. Shopping, make overs. I'm so excited. Jasper I'm going to be an auntie" Alice nearly screamed.

I pulled Bella away and kissed her and Emmett chuckled "Edward, she's with child."

"Leave us alone" I chuckled and picked up Bella and sat her on the rock "You guy's I need to talk with Bella?"

They all scattered around in their pairs.

"Ok?" Bella asked

"Yeah, just I want to ask you something?" I chuckled nervously and Bella's eyes nearly bulged out of her pretty little head "How are we going to tell Charlie?"

Bella chuckled and held her stomach "I thought... I thought..."

"You thought?" I asked confused

"I thought you were going to propose" Bella hid her head by looking down at the ground

I tipped her chin back and made her face me "That would be funny?" I asked, I had to admit I felt like I had been rejected for some reason.

"It wouldn't be funny, I was just worried that you would do it now... there's been enough excitement for today." She kissed my lips before squeaking "Damn kid" She narrowed her eyes at her stomach "He or she's protective of their father"

My chest swelled with pride and I bent over Bella and pulled her top from over her stomach and kissed her stomach "I'm protective of you to" I whispered into her stomach and I saw her eyes water "Bella, are you on pain?" I asked pulling her top back over our child

"No" Bella threw her arms around me and cried into my chest

I patted her back and kissed her cheek "Bella, what's wrong" I asked again

"That was so sweet" She sniffled and kissed my lips before patting her stomach "I love you" She smiled at me and then at her stomach "You too"

"I love both of you" I rested a hand on her stomach before kissing her as softly as I could

"Bella, so how do we tell Charlie?" I asked again

She shook her head "We won't, he doesn't take much notice of me and I'll be finished with school in a few weeks and by then I'll be 18 so we can get a house or something and raise our child" She smiled at me and I knew I had a grin on my face

"Really, you want to do that?" I asked

"Yes, of course I do" She kissed my lips and I growled and pulled back

"Sorry" I apologized "When is your birthday?" I asked

"13th July" Bella answered "I don't want anything" she quickly added

I pulled up her top again and kissed her stomach "Mummy's getting old" I teased and Bella hit my head

"Not all of us stay 17 for ever you know" Bella stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed against her stomach

"Stop" She giggled "It tiggles"

"When's your birthday?" She asked

"Err.. in a week" I chuckled as her mouth dropped open

"What day" She narrowed her eyes at me and I smiled

"Friday"

"Give me a lot of time to get you something why don't you" She said sarcasticly

"No, you don't need to get me anything. I already have you and you" I said touching her stomach

"I'm still going to get you something" She said as she ran into the house "I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Bella stated before walking up the stairs, I followed and spooned her in bed. Her head in the crook of my neck and her hand on my chest and both her legs entwined with mine. My hand rested on her stomach and I felt a little flutter and I whispered "Don't wake mummy"

"I am still awake" Bella laughed quietly

"Shh love, go to sleep" I kissed her forehead and felt her yawn.

Today I became a father, I never thought I could ever be one. My heart always yearned for a wife and child, but I knew it wasn't possible, but it was and I smiled down at my love and our growing child and whispered into the darking light "I love both of you, you are my life"

**A/N - =] so.... I might update again today because I'm stuck in the house because of my knee so I though I'd do some writing**

**I hope you all like this chapter, I had great fun writing it... so while I'm waiting for lets say 3-4 reviews I'll be listening to my ipod and playing the sims 3 =] **

**And if you do review please, please give me a few ideas if you have any!!**

**Lots of love SmileyTwi xxxxx =] i wanna say Thank you again for reading and reviewing **


	23. Another peanut!

Chapter 23 – day off

**A/n –**** Wow I didn't think anyone would read my story at first and I never really thought I would write so much that I would actually fall in love with writing.**

**If you don't know why I ask for reviews, it's because they give me so much inspiration and motivation to carry on this story between school work. I mean every time I log into my hotmail account and see I have a review it makes me want to scream and once I had actually screamed without knowing.**

**For your information This story will not be finishing anytime soon, last night I had a dream about this story and so many ideas popped into my head so I won't have to finish it early because of writers block (which I have had once, it is horrible and stressful)**

**Playlist anyone ;) **

_**Muse – starlight**_

_**Chris Brown- Crawl**_

**And my amazing friend_ Ke$ha- blah Blah blah._**

Epov

I watched Bella sleep, her small deep breaths hitting the coldness of my chest made me feel human again. I didn't have many memories of me being human and the ones I do are fuzzy and greyish, I remember my mother but not my father.

I want to be the best parent I could be for our child, I knew that he or she would be the most unique child ever to walk this cruel world. Our child would be different but amazing, somehow I could tell that in the end we would be happy with a child, together for the rest of our lives.

Bella groaned and touched my hand on her stomach "Edward"

I couldn't tell if she was awake or not so I replied "Bella?"

She smiled and rubbed her stomach, stretched and then kissed me softly "I am so hungry"

"Really?" I asked and her stomach growled and she started giggling

"Told you" She teased getting out of bed "Yum, I'm thinking eggs" Bella's hands rubbed together then she stopped and looked back "We have school today?"

"No, it's one of them teacher training days. Which is good actually because It's sunny outside" I explained and she nodded

Bella came to an abrupt stop in front of the stairs and glared at them, she turned to me and asked to be picked up

"Don't trust yourself then?" I asked

"No, not now anyway. I have a child growing inside me so I want to be careful" She said

I nodded in agreement "That's best I think" I kissed her lips and Emmett coughed

---

"Hello Emmett, how are you this morning?" I asked polity

"I'm fine, hows my little nephew or niece this morning" Emmett grinned at Bella and she smiled back

"We are okay, just hungry" Bella laughed as her stomach grumbled again

"Esme" I called and she popped her head out of Carlisle's study

"Yes, Edward?" Esme asked

"Can you make Bella some eggs?" I asked her and she nodded and came over to us

"Feeling okay?" She asked Bella

"Yeah, I haven't felt sick today. Just a bit hungry" Bella answered

Esme wondered off into the kitchen which we now frequently use. I sat down Bella across from Emmett and kissed her forehead "I'm going to talk to Carlisle about something, I'll be right back I promise"

"Okay, Hurry back" She kissed my nose and Emmett made a gagging sound before falling off the chair that he was sitting on

"Ouch" Emmett said bewildered, he rose from his chair and Bella blinked

"Cool" Bella boasted "I am powerful"

"Wait that was you, pipsqueak?" Emmett asked

"Yup" Her smile grew when I chuckled

"Yeah, she's got multiple powers, you should have seen what she did to that mutt Jacob" I said and Emmett gasped

"Damn, the new kids better than me" He pouted and Bella laughed

"I'm not that strong, just powerful and clumsy" Bella smiled at me and waved at me when I turned to face her when I was at the door of Carlisle's study.

I knocked twice and Carlisle opened the door "hey son, what do you need?" He asked letting me in

"I just need to know one thing, Our child; when do you think...?" I trailed off

"The due date, not for ages." Carlisle smiled at me and I let out a breath of relief

"Thanks" I said, before I exited Carlisle's study He grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Wait son, I now need to ask you something" Carlisle suddenly seemed nervous

"What?" I asked

"Well, Tanya and Irina are suppose to be coming down to us in a few days... Do you want me to cancel because of Bella's pregnancy, I mean training might cause her stress which will hurt the baby" Carlisle smiled

I pinched the bridge of my nose and nodded my head "That would be best and I don't think Tanya and Bella's going to get along that well"

Carlisle chuckled and patted my back "Yeah, something tells me that Tanya's going to be pretty annoyed that you found a mate, you know she liked you"

"Eugh" I gagged "I don't like her at all, I hate her."

"Ok, I'll cancel that. After Bella has eaten can I check her?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, of course that is if Emmett hasn't teased her to death yet" I Smiled and Carlisle nodded.

---

I was greeted by My love giggling with Rosalie, I didn't expect Rosalie and Bella to get along that well but I was wrong, they got on like a house on fire.

"So Bella, Once I caught Edward reading Alice's diary and Woah talk about your feisty pixie chick, she went mad and bit Edward on his back. Emmett had to drag Alice off him, Alice was so annoyed with Edward that she stole his journals and hid them. He still hasn't found them you know" Rosalie was telling Bella

"Yeah, where are they?" I asked sitting next to Emmett.

"I can't tell" Rosalie stuck out her tongue at me "Anyway... Edward went all Gothic and Emoey after that. He was a moany so and so"

"Aww" Bella cooed "I would have liked to see that"

"Rosalie, have you told Bella about the time when Emmett kissed a tree because he got high" I asked

"No, I'll leave that for later. Emmett I feel like hunting wanna come?" Rosalie and Emmett ran out the house and Bella carried on eating the three fried eggs Esme had made her.

"Yum" She announced after she had finished her breakfast

"Bella, Carlisle wants to see you in a bit" I said

"Okay... I guess." Bella patted her stomach "Shh"

"Huh?" I asked

"Come here and feel" Bella grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach; I felt a small nudge and then a little vibration. My eyes opened wide when I felt this and Bella watched my expression. I laughed and kissed her nose before lifting up her top

"Hey baby, calm down daddy's here. Your safe and fed shh" I talked into her stomach and stroked it softly "Why don't you sleep baby?" I asked her stomach and Bella giggled and pulled my head up

"That tiggles and our baby will sleep" Bella smiled and kissed my lips

---

"So, Bella how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked Bella who was lying on the bed

"I'm okay, just a bit tired and hungry then tired again" Bella smiled up at me

"That's to be excepted Bella, Any nausea before I scan you again?" Carlisle grinned

"No not today" Bella chuckled and tapped her stomach "Well it's early in the day"

"True, but it's normally morning sickness so are we ready for the scan?" Carlisle looked over at me before placing the gel on Bella's stomach, Bella winced when the gel touched her. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek.

Carlisle run the ultra sound over Bella's stomach and rolled it "Okay Bella let me find your baby"

Carlisle stopped and faced the screen "Wow" he Marvelled before turning to Bella "Bella, look do you see that" He's hand circled the same little peanut thing he did yesterday before he said "And do you see this one" He circled another peanut.

I stopped breathing

---

"Twins?" Bella said

"Yes, I didn't see this yesterday because baby number 1 was covering baby number 2 from being seen" Carlisle explained "I have the tablets for you" He got up and grabbed four containers "This ones the iron tablets, take one in the morning and one at night. This ones Vitamin C you take one in the morning only and these two are all the vitamins you will need for a healthy children"

"Wow, two babies?" I asked "Wow"

"Yes Edward , you two were lucky enough to conceive one child but you conceived two" Carlisle smiled and wiped the gel off of Bella's stomach and pulled her top back over her stomach.

"Well?" Bella asked "What do you think?"

"You are amazing, amazing" I replied

I carried Bella out of Carlisle's study and put her on the sofa

"Can you get Alice and Rose for me?" Bella battered her eyes at me

"Of course" I kissed her "I'll be right back mummy"

Alice ran in the living room and squealed "Twins" Alice screamed jumping on the chair "Twins"

I heard Bella giggle

"Rosalie, Bella wants you" I yelled into the wilderness and Rose came skipping out the forest

"Ok" She slapped my shoulder before running inside

"Twins?" Rosalie asked

"Two babies, two little babies" Alice squealed again and Jasper, Emmett and Esme came down the stairs

"Twins?" They all asked at once

"We're having two kids" I nearly yelled

-------------

**A/N-**** So I had a lot of reviews asking for twins and I was thinking of going down the twin route because of my sister had twins =]**

**So read and review and read again if you want!**

**Lots of Love xx**


	24. hear me out

Chapter 24 – Just hear me out

**A/N –**** Nearly 100 reviews WOW**

**I am so happy right now because of this, I am very, very confused though – It doesn't take much to click the little review button underneath my story. I know a lot of people are reading this but not reviewing, as much as I love all of you for reading I would be Oh-So happy if you PLEASE reviewed not all the chapters but some =]**

**Jacob is reintroduced now....**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, although I do dream...**

**-----**

**------- **

Bpov

"Two little babies" I smiled up at my vampire family, the smile on their faces was priceless. I love each and everyone of them so much, they are like my real family... Not that I ever had a real family

My Mother Renee a alcoholic and well a bit of a tart, she usually came home at 3 in the morning with a different man every time until she met Phil, He changed her life for the good, she sobered up and treated me like her daughter again.

I Don't want to relive my past ever again, I haven't had the easiest life but now I do.

"Edward" I yelled and he was immediately beside me with a very worried expression

"Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked frantically

I reached up and touched his cheek "Nothing's wrong baby, I just wanted you to tell you that I love you and Our babies are moving a lot, come feel"

Edward's face broke out into a smile and he kissed my lips ever so softly "I love you too baby" His hand touched my growing stomach and he smiled at his hand "Wow, does it feel weird?" He asked removing his hand

"Yes, it feels like.... I'm not sure its so surreal." I answered and held his hand

"Yes, it is" Edward sat on the floor in front of me and rubbed my feet, I moaned and my head fell back against the sofa. Edward chuckled and kissed my pinkie, He then started to tiggle my feet and I accidentally kicked out and kicked his face, Edward glared at me before rising from the floor.

"Edward?" I said getting up

He turned to look at me and scoffed

"Edward, I'm sorry?" I apologized

I saw his frown twitch, I knew he was fooling me so I was going to fall him. I grabbed my stomach and panted, his eyes went wide and he sat me back down "Carlisle, Carlisle!" Edward yelled and I started to laugh hysterically

"Got ya" I giggled and Edward smiled at me

"Don't do that, your everything I've got." Edward's face dropped and he sat down next to me "Please Bella, Don't scare me like that. You three are everything... Everything" His voice dropped to a whisper

I felt so bad "Edward I am so sorry baby, I didn't think. I wanted to get you back since you got me before I did"

He pulled me into a hug "No more games, just us 4 together" His lips touched mine before he pulled me on to his lap "Us four" His hands rested on my stomach and he chuckled "Any names?"

I looked puzzled I had never thought of children names "Err... If it's a girl like the one in my dream lets call her Reneesme" I smiled and he kissed my tummy

"What about boy's names?" He asked

"I like your old last name Masen, It's cute" I laughed "You pick a boy and girl name and then we'll compromise later on when we know the genders"

Edward nodded "I like Chloe for the girl and Junior for the boy"

"I like Junior too" I snuggled against his chest and he rubbed my back soothingly, He hummed a tune I didn't know and he started to rock me, I felt my eyes close and I feel asleep.

– – – –

– – – –

I was awoken by the sounds of Edward whispering to someone, I kept my eye's closed and listened

"They wouldn't attack" Edward growled quietly

"I have a feeling that they're going to, I can't see them and it's annoying me" Alice moaned

"This is just going to stress Bella out, you know you should have told Carlisle first" Edward said

"I know, I know but I thought you should know" Alice replied before I heard her walk away, Edward inhaled and exhaled sharply and kissed my cheek softly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward" I said softly and touched his resting hand on my stomach "Meh"

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah, just a bit confused. I need to.... Can I borrow your phone?" I asked smiling sweetly

"What for?" He narrowed his eyes

"I need to speak with Charlie, Mobile please" I battered my eyes and he groaned moving us slightly and reaching into his left pocket for the phone.

"Here" He kissed my nose and put the phone in my awaiting hands

"Err Edward can I speak to him alone, I wanna talk to him about something..." I said and Edward looked at me

"What are you up to?.. Okay, Don't be too long" He smiled as he left me on the sofa alone. I looked around and thought_ People will hear me in here_

–

–

I rose from my chair and went out the front door, Rosalie was out in the driveway working on Edward's Volvo. "Heya Bella, What you doing out here?" She asked, sliding back underneath the car

"Just wanna get some fresh air" I lied and ran off into the forest, I stopped in the middle of the forest and looked at the phone's signal. It had two out of five.

I dialled Jacob's number, and waited for him to pick up

"Hello Blacks" Jacob answered and I sighed into the phone

"Jake" I nearly cried "Jake, I need you to come and get me"

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked

"I need to speak to you, in person please." I frowned and sighed

"Okay, where are you?" Jacob asked

"I'm in the middle of the forest, I'll go around and go by the river?" I suggested

"Yeah, okay. See you in five" Jacob hung up and I smiled

I ran back to where Rosalie was and she stood up "Bella, where you going?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest

"I'm going for a run" I answered running around the house, Alice waved and Jasper smiled when they saw me. I got to the river and jumped across, I stayed there for a bit until I saw Jacob come out from the tree's

"Jacob" I smiled "Jake we need to talk, Person to person."

"yeah, of course Bells. Whatcha need?" He asked

"I want to explain everything that's happened over the past few week or month. Please hear me out Jake?" I said

"Ok Bella, Do you want to go to the house or stay out here?" He asked smiling at me

"Can we just go in the forest a bit deeper?" I asked and he nodded, we walked beside each other making jokes about each-other like we used to.

"Okay, Jacob." I paused and he sat on the forest floor and I copied him "Me and Edward, we are mates. Like an imprint to wolves"

Jacob looked at me and blushed "How did you know about that?" He asked

"I read about it" I answered then carried on with my explanation "Unlike you wolves, Vampires can't have children. Since I'm a hybrid I still have human features." I looked at him and he seemed confused "I don't know why I'm telling you this but... Me and Edward we had sex and now I'm well I'm having twins, you can't tell Charlie" I rushed

"What!" Jacob yelled

"We didn't know it was possible, It's a miracle Jacob. I'm having twins" I smiled shyly at him

I heard him inhale "Bella, I am happy for you but you don't know what kind of kid your having, it could be a miracle but it also could be a danger to humanity. I want to help you, but I can't promise anything... Maybe, the doctor one, you know him Carsle or Carly" Jacob ranted

"Carlisle" I corrected

"Yes him, Can't he check you out. Make sure the kid's going to be safe to humanity. I mean Bella your only 17. Its Not right" His voice rose to a shout

"Yes Jacob, I'm 17. I'm above the legal age to have sex. Jacob, you got to promise me one thing" I dropped my head into my hands and started crying

Jacob embraced me in a hug, he's warm embrace was different from what I was used to but it was niceish I guess

"Don't cry Bella, look what do you need?" Jacob asked

"I need you to... Promise me the pack won't hurt us" I cried and wiped my eyes

"What. Why would we do that?" Jacob pulled away

"Alice, had a feeling about you guy's attacking us because of me and my babies. You gotta help me Jacob all this worrying ain't good for me or my kids" I explained

"Do you remember that summer, we were 7 I think and we were pretending to fish, We pinkie swore that we would protect each other from everything and anything." Jacob smiled at me "I keep my promises and you know how much I care for our pinkie swears" He chuckled and this made me laugh

"I remember, do you remember the one where if any of us got married we'd be the honorary friend. Is that even real?" I chuckled

"It is in our book" He smiled and helped me of the ground

"Friends again?" I asked

"We were always friends, no matter what the other guys say" He hugged me and I saw a small teenager peek out from behind the tree

"Seth" Jacob groaned, I heard Seth groan before showing himself to us. I looked at him and he was like Jacob but had a lighter skin tone and shorter

"Hi Jacob" Seth smiled and looked at me "Who's this?"

"This is my old friend Bella, Bella Seth. Seth Bella" Jacob introduced us

"Ooh, The hybrid. You look cool and don't smell funky like the other vampires" Seth shook my hand before stepping back

"Seth" I grinned and he blushed red and Jacob chuckled

"Aww, Seth likes you Bells." Jacob cooed and Seth pushed him back

"No I don't I was being polite" Then Seth turned to me "Bella, I hope to see you again" He waved at me before walking back into the darkness of the forest.

– –

– –

"I should go, before Alice dies with worry" I laughed

"They really care for you Bella, sorry about Seth he's new to the whole Vampire, Wolves thing" Jacob smiled

"He can join the club" I giggled and Jacob laughed

"Bella, I need you to tell Carlisle that I need to speak to him" Jacob nodded

"Ok, can we meet up again?" I asked not wanting him to turn all unfriendly on me again

"Yes, I mean what kind of best friend would I be if we didn't. Bella I promise to keep you Cullen's safe" Jacob promised and then he hugged me before running into the forest.

I smiled and started to run, I felt a small nudge against my stomach and I patted it "We're nearly home babies. With daddy" I hummed

"Alice" I called out

"Bella, Where have you been for the past hour and a half Edward's been filled with worry. He thought you left him at first then he thought about you running and falling over. Bella you scared him to near death" Alice nearly screamed. My eyes filled with water

"I need to see Carlisle" I wiped a tear that escaped

Carlisle came up behind me and picked me up "What do you need Bella?" Carlisle asked, I could see the worry in his eyes

"It's about Jacob" I gulped and he smiled at me

"What about him?" He asked

"He needs to speak to you, I mean He asked me to ask you if you two could talk. I explained everything to him because Alice thought they were going to attack" I rushed and Carlisle smiled at me before putting me back on my feet

"Of course" Carlisle ran to his study

– – –

– – –

"Bella" Edward said quietly "Is that you?"

I turned around to face him, the pain, the unfallen tears in his eye's were obvious. "Edward, It's me" I touched his cheek and he cuddled me close to himself

"Bella, Bella, Bella" He repeated over and over again "I thought you left us, you became to stressed an decided you couldn't stand me anymore. Edward head dropped to my shoulder

"Edward, I could never do that. I love you, we love you" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach

"I love you too" He repeated me before kissing me "I'm just pessimistic. I see the bad side to everything"

"Don't you've got me now" I joked

"No, I've got you and our babies" His head rose from my shoulder and he narrowed his eyes "Where did you go?" He asked

I fiddled with my fingers before answering "I called Jacob, I need to explain so they wouldn't hurt you, us" tears grew in my eyes

"Bella, you should have asked me... I'm not your keeper but werewolf's are dangerous to anyone. Also It would of put my mind at ease" He admitted "So did you get to explain?"

"Yeah, we talked about the past and our stupid little promises. I met Seth he's a little wolf and he as a crush on me" I laughed

"Oh does he now... You're mine baby" He kissed my neck and laughed "what was the stupid promise?"

"Well I can remember two. One was that if any of us got married we'd be the honorary friend. And the other was that we would protect each other from anything and anyone" I smiled "We pinkie swore" I held up my pinkie and wiggled it

"Wow, the last one came in handy and they weren't stupid at all. Childish yes but not stupid" Edward kissed my cheek and he trailed his mouth around to my ear then my neck. I moaned hoping we could finish off what he had started earlier but Emmett interrupted us.

He ran down the stairs laughing with his ipod in his hand "Guy's hear this" The he started rapping " Yeah, they say Hello, they say Hola and they say Bonjour" Emmett laughed and me and Edward looked at each other before bursting out laughing

"Don't Ever rap tinie tempah again" I said between giggles

–

–

–

–

–

**A/N – Pass out owned by Tinie Tempah**

**Two more until 100 oh yeah baby!!**

**Review please xx**


	25. Overthinking things

25 – Depressive thoughts and

loneliness

**A/N – Read the title again.... then think**

**I feel absolutely crap today, I mean I feel depressed it's annoying**

**So I finally got 100 reviews thank you THANK YOU! And thank you =]**

**So I love all of you for reading but again I'm going to stress how much I need the reviews for motivation, like when I woke up today with a bad neck again I felt like crap but when I opened my emails and WOW I felt so much better!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing again.... But hey a girl can dream**

**-**

**Warning!!!!**

**P.S – Edward's point of view is going to be depressing so if you don't want to feel sad don't read**

–

–

–

Epov

I knew Bella was up to something but I didn't want to pry. I handed over my phone and left her to call her 'Father' she didn't fool me.

I went upstairs and found Emmett in my room

"Emmett?" I asked annoyed and confused

"What Eddie?" He asked back, moving his feet in time to the music that was coming from my computer

"My name is not Eddie, it's Edward for the last time." I sighed "why are you in _My_ room on _my _computer?"

"Because I bought myself a Ipod, Bella said it was _cool._ And now I need to put music on it so I used my debt card to set up an account with itunes. Guess what my user name is?" He chuckled

"Err... I don't know" I said

"Emmett-Is-Vampire" He laughed and my eyes went wide

"What a stupid, stupid name. Wait you can't add people on here right like My-Book or Face-Space?" I asked scratching my head

"You mean Facebook and Myspace Duh! And your answer is no you can't add people but you can get music" He pulled me down "Look"

"Ok, I'm looking." I glanced sidewards to see Emmett grinning "Wow you bought _Clair de Lune_?" I asked in astonishment

"Yup, I like it it's all tinkerly and cute" Emmett clapped his hands "I gotta let Mr Blue charge up so I can listen to music On. The. go"

"Wow" I said, like I was speaking to a three year old "On the go"

–

–

–

I laughed at Emmett dancing to 'Push it' He could not dance at all. He was doing pelvic thrusts, night fever hands then jazz hands (My favourite part).

"_Where's Bella gone?"_ I heard Esme think, I glanced at my watch it was now half an hour since I gave her my phone _"I guess she's with Edward" _She laughed out loud and I ran down the stairs

"Esme, haven't you seen Bella?" I asked, sick with worry

"No, but I think Rosalie has. She outside with the Volvo" Esme answered, her facial expression now shocked and worried. It felt like a weight was hanging over me now, swinging by a thread.

"Ok, thanks" I nodded at her and ran out to where Rosalie was working on my car "Rose, have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah" She said and I sighed with relief "She went that way around 20 minuets ago"

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked; now desperate for information

"Nope she just said, 'I'm going for a run'" She said and I felt my heart crack

"Ok" I answered simply.

I walked back into the house slowly dragging my feet behind me. What if she ran away, left me forever? _I would kill myself somehow_.... and with that thought Alice came running in, pulling me away from the window and slapped me very hard

"Don't you ever think that again" Alice frowned

"Alice" I choked and sat on the floor and hid my face from my disappointed sister, I started to sob. My whole body shook.

"Edward, Bella will come back" Alice touched my back

"Did you see her?" I asked raising my head slightly to look at her

"No..But" She started by I interrupted her

"She's gone. Left me." I hid my face again

"Edward, you don't know that. Do you? She passed me and Jazz around 15 minuets ago. She looked like she needed to run and be alone for a bit. To be honest with you Edward ever since you found out that she was pregnant you've been smothering her too much." Alice explained

I sighed "What if she fell?" I asked

"She would get back up... duh" Alice pouted "Look Edward, She's got your phone so if she needs you she will call. Stop worrying and go help Emmett download more songs" She pulled me up and pushed me to the stairs. I sighed and walked up the stairs.

"_If she needs me, she will call"_ I repeated in my head, trying to look on the bright side of this. It wasn't working.

–

–

–

Emmett smiled at me before frowning "Edward, What's up man?"

"Nothing..." I answered sitting next to him, Emmett turned to me and pushed me

"Tell me man, I can help" Emmett grabbed my glasses of the top of the screen "I am Doctor Emmett"

"Emmett, take of those." I grabbed the glasses and smiled at them, I had them when I was turned. That's the only thing I have left of my human life. They brought back memories, happy and sad.

"Ok, but still. Tell Me?" He demanded

"Bella lied..." I turned my face away from his

"What about... not the twins?" Emmett asked

"No... Just. I gave her my phone to call Charlie, she hasn't come back it's been 45 minuets Now" I said

"Wow, You got to give her some space man. Ever since all of this happened, you became over protective like I did with my Rosie. She hated it, but do you remember what she did?" He asked

"Yes, she beat you up" I smiled slightly

"No, well she did. But she told me to Back off!" Emmett explained "And I did, we've been married four times" He held up six fingers

"Ok" I put down two of his fingers "That's four now!"

"Oh-yeah" He looked at his fingers "No wonder I'm in bottom set maths"

I chuckled but then I realised something, Bella wasn't here, I didn't know where she was... If she had decided to leave me or she fell over and hurt herself and the babies. I could feel myself losing it slowly.

"Hey Edward, can you teach me something. You know for Rosalie" Emmett smiled at me

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked, trying not to show my emotions

"The piano" Emmett said looking down

"Yes, okay" I answered and went to the piano room with Emmett following. "Let's start with middle C" I tapped the key and Emmett smiled.

He done what I did and laughed. I taught him chopsticks then something a bit more melodic, I wrote the notes on the keys and gave him a piece of music to practice. I needed to get out of here, I felt claustrophobic.

"Practice this one more time, then your Ipod will have charged fully" I said and Emmett nodded.

–

–

–

I heard Alice talk to someone before storming off, Then I heard Carlisle. I saw Bella in his arms and I thought the worse, I hid around the corner and slid down the wall till I was sat down.

_Bella in Carlisle's arms, she must of hurt her self... My Bella, My kids, My life._

I stood up and walked towards where I saw Carlisle and there stood Bella, I sighed in relief

"Bella" I said quietly not wanting her to get scared "Is that you?"

She moved to face me, it was obvious she had been crying "Edward, it's me" she touched my cheek and I felt better, I pulled her into a hug

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I repeated "I thought you left me, you became stressed and decided no more" I dropped my head to her shoulder. Her hand stroked my hair in a comforting way.

"Edward, I could never do that. I love you, we love you" She grabbed my hand a rested it on her stomach, I felt a small flutter; this made me smile

"I love you too, all of you" I kissed her lips; I was home again "I'm pessimistic, I see the bad side to everything. It's how I am"

"Don't be, You got me now" She joked running her hands through my hair

"No, I've got you and our babies now and forever" I smiled at her and kissed her nose, I narrowed my eyes at her "Bella, where did you go for nearly two whole hours?"

"I err... I went to see Jacob" Bella looked up at me, unsure of my reaction. I breathed in sharply "I went to see him, I needed to explain so the pack wouldn't hurt us. I'm so sorry I lied and made you worry." She looked down at her feet

"Bella"I finally broke the minuet silent "You should have asked me or at least told me, I'm not your keeper but werewolf's are dangerous to anyone even us. Also it would have but my mind at ease." I kissed her softly "So did you get to explain yourself?"

"Yeah, we talked a lot, about the past. Our old and stupid promises, stuff like that" Bella smiled up at me "I met a little wolf named Seth, he was so cute. Must be the hormones... Anyway he had a little crush on me"

"Oh does he now... Your only mine baby" I kissed he neck and felt her shiver, I laughed "What's the stupid promises?"

"Well... I can only think of two. One is that if one of us get married; the other one would be the honorary friend at the wedding. The second one was that we would protect each other." She laughed "We pinkie swore" Bella held up her little finger and wiggled it around in front of my face.

"Well that one came in handy then, the promises weren't stupid they were childish, not stupid" I kissed her cheek and trailed my mouth from her cheek to her neck and up to her ear, I licked her ear hoping we could finish of what we started earlier, but Emmett came rushing down the stair's shouting "Guy's Guy's you got to hear this." Emmett then started to Rap "Yeah, they say hello, they Hola and they say Bonjour"

I looked at Bella and she looked back at me before we both started laughing

"Don't ever rap Tinie Tempah again" Bella said between laughs

"Well I am" Emmett pouted before running out side "Alice, Jasper"

–

–

–

Bella flopped down on the love seat and pulled me down with her. She made me lay down and she laid down in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her and she pushed her body back against me I rested my hand's on her stomach, I noticed that her stomach had grown a little bit; no human would notice it. I kissed her forehead

"Sleep now Bella"

"M'kay Edward" She kissed my arms before she fell asleep.

"I love you three" I whispered.

**A/N – What a day! First my internet didn't work and I was on the phone to the BT man and he was no help. But My loving Boyfriend sorted it out for me.**

**Read, Review and Read again !!**

**- - - - SmileyTwi - - - -**


	26. Fainting, Mistakes and children

Chapter 26 – I told you before 'You are my life'

**A/N – Blah, Blah, Blah =] Here's my world famous Author's notes =D**

**So I love each of you for reading my story. After you have read my chapter check out this story "Loose threads" please. I liked it, so I hope you guys will too. Also I have another story called "Another day in paradise" which is an M so if your 16 and under. Do not read ;)!**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while... Coursework, babysitting and planning EUGH to much school work!!**

**Disclaimer – Sm Owns all my character's except one. Who is due to make an appearance VERY VERY soon.!.!**

–

–

–

Epov

Bella's warm, soft body laid up against my cold, rock hard form. Her long breaths and her mumbling told me that she had fallen asleep, she looked so perfect asleep. So innocent, so pure. I brushed her hair away from her face, I kissed her pale white, flawless face. She moved as my lips touched her face, she blinked and smiled before turning on the sofa to face me.

"Hi" she yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand

"Hello" I touched her lips with mine "Sleep well, my beauty?"

"For a while, then my gorgeous boyfriend decides to kiss my cheek and wake me from a beautiful, cute and happy dream" She pouted and I immediately felt bad

"I'm sorry Bella, you can go back to sleep" I said looking away from her stare. I heard her sigh "Edward" Her small warm touch against my cheek sent tremors through out my body "Edward, Edward, Edward" She tutted "You need to stop blaming yourself, I was going to wake up anyway the babies were kicking me." Bella's hand slid from my face down my neck, across my chest until she reached for my hand "Feel" She place my cold hand on her stomach, she watched my face and smiled. I felt a small bump against my hand before I felt a flutter "See" She kissed me.

"Okay Bella, you got me" I kissed her back harder. My hand went to her arse, I pushed her closer to me and Bella moaned and squirmed away. I ran my hand through my hair before staring at Bella, I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers "I love you so much" I kissed her nose

She shook her head "I love you more, I promise you" Bella giggled and covered my face with her free hand "Don't pout, you don't know what It does to me"

"Really" I said licking her palm, she pulled her hand away.

"Eww don't lick me" Bella giggled when she noticed that Rosalie was in the door way with her eyes closed tight. "Rose?" Bella asked

"Yes, are you two finished?" Rose smiled to herself

"Nope" I said and pressed my lips back to Bella's, Bella pushed me back and got off the sofa. When she stood up straight she covered her mouth before running to the bathroom, Rose looked at me.

"_I'll get Carlisle, get her a glass of fizzy water. It helps" _She thought before running out the back door.

I grabbed a bottle of fizzy water and ran to the bathroom Bella was being sick in, I listened at the door. I tried to open the door but she had locked it. "Bella, let me in please!" I said and I heard her groan and sob

"No" she sniffed

"I'll break the door down" I warned, getting ready to ram the door down

"No, No." I heard her move and fumble with the lock before opening the door, she stood there; hands on her stomach, staring at the pattens on the floor crying softly. I touched her cheek and her eyes closed. Bella dropped to her knee's in front of me and my eyes widened in shock, her face red and stained with tears, I bent down and kissed her chin.

"Bella?" I asked and she shook her head and sobbed. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked again

Her arms wound around my neck and she cried into my chest, Carlisle and Rosalie were walking at human speed upstairs. Bella peered out to look at them before hiding her face back in my chest, I kissed her head and looked at Carlisle. "Give us 5" I mouthed to Carlisle and he nodded and pulled at rose away from us, I could hear her thoughts

"I don't want to go! Bella needs girl time" She said in her head before storming off yelling for her husband "Emmett, I need you!"

Bella looked up at me and rubbed her eye's "I'm sorry, can I have?" she pointed to the bottle of water I had brought up for her.

"Of course." I passed her the water and she guzzled it down "I love you, but what's wrong. Why were crying?"

Bella sighed "These hormones are killing me. I was just scared. Really. Really scared Edward, I don't want anything to harm our kids. I mean.... just shh Bella!"

My eye's started to sting, this normally means I was sad but I was so relieved that she was okay. I rubbed her arm before helping her stand up. She stumbled and I caught her. "Bella, Carlisle wants to see you" I hummed into her hair and she touched my hand.

"Okay, but give me a second. Can I have a minuet?" She asked pulling away from our hug

"Of course" I said and she went back into the bathroom. I heard water running from the taps and I knew then that she was brushing her teeth

I waited at the door and she came out and kissed my cheek "Better go." Bella said walking past me before she got to the stairs she turned to me and winked. Bella then jumped down the stairs.

I grinned and chuckled darkly "I thought you said I had to carry you down the stairs now?" I asked as I reached the bottom step of the staircase.

Bella laughed and shook her head "I wasn't serious"

"Okay then, well lets go see Carlisle" I kissed her forehead before touching her stomach "lets see our children then my Beautiful wife" I paused and Bella gasped

"I mean... girlfriend?" I broke the long silence "I just thought girlfriend wasn't appropriate and all. I'm very sorry if offended you Isabella Marie" I said very formally. I only spoke formally when I was embarrassed or surprised "I mean is it that bad" I said. Bella blinked and shook her head

"No, not bad" Bella smiled and laughed "Just shocked" She motioned to her face

I felt a twinge of rejection inside me and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I slipped up" I felt physically sick as Bella's eye's watered, her face masked with pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" I said panicking "does it hurt anywhere. Bella tell me?" my hands shook as Bella sunk once more to the ground "I'll get Carlisle!" I ran to Carlisle's study and my voice cracked "It's Bella"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle's face now masked with worry, my whole body shook. I ran back outside Carlisle's study and called Rosalie and Alice over.

–

–

–

Bella was lying on the floor with her eye's closed, her breathing shallow. I lifted her head onto my lap. Carlisle ran over to where Bella and I was. Carlisle lifted Bella off the ground and put her on the sofa, he checked her pulse and her pupil's. I waited beside him, holding my breath.

Carlisle looked at me and motioned his head to the door _"Go, now!"_ He yelled at me through his mind

"No, Is she okay... The babies. Bella" I mumbled

"_Go, she's fine. GO!"_ Carlisle screamed at me again through his mind and I ran outside to where my sibling's and mother were. All 5 faces masked with worry and pain, Esme was the first to move towards me

"Edward, How about a hunt? Yeah and then we'll come back and see Isabella" She reached out to me and I collapsed to the ground shaking. No tears were falling from my face but I was crying, Alice knelt down to me "Edward. Look" She closed her eye's and her thoughts and visions flooded my mind.

Bella was laying on the sofa, Carlisle was taking some blood from her left arm. Her eyes opened and she winced. "I hate needles." Bella's voice in Alice's vision was slightly higher than usual. I looked at Alice and she nodded at me "Bella's fine. Edward, the babies are fine. She fainted, all humans do once in a while"

I sighed in relief and knowing Emmett he broke the very awkward atmosphere with a snide remark "Dude, your whipped!"

_**Slap**_

"Rosie. That hurt" Emmett yelled rubbing the back of his head

"Emmett just shh, go listen to your Ipod or something! Now" Rosalie pointed at the house and Emmett sulked, stomped his feet before running into the house. Emmett came to the window and waved at us but Rosalie threw a rock lightly at it and Emmett whimpered and hid behind the curtains.

Jasper flooded the back garden with happiness and everyone smiled, all except me. Jasper sat down beside me and pushed my shoulder, and laughed. I knew that he wanted me to retaliate but it was like half of me was missing without my Bella, I just sat still. "Hey. Edward, lets all go hunting. A whole pack of mountain lions just came on to our territory. It'll make you feel better and your eyes are pretty dark right now" Jasper said and Alice nodded at me

"They are dark Edward, Nearly black actually" Alice chirped in.

I nodded and stood up, Esme was by my side and she rubbed my back soothingly "She's fine, now loosen up Edward." Esme ran off into the forest followed by Alice then Rosalie. Jasper ran by my side he was trying so hard to make me smile or laugh. I heard Alice's high pitched laugh and a deep growl, Jasper looked at me

"She's got a lion!" I smiled and Jasper clapped his hands and chuckled

"Finally man! Look I smell 3 over there, go get one" Jasper pushed me in the direction of the lion's sent, every step closer my throat started to burn and it really began hurt me. I held my throat and Jasper sighed "Don't deny your blood lust Edward, it can only end in tears. You need to hunt more often, since your with someone who has a sent to you like Bella's" Jasper pushed me to the lion by the river.

–

–

–

After I drank from the lion, Alice came and found me. She jumped up and down in front of me "Edward, Edward!!" She screeched "Babies. Twins. So cute!"

I stood up and Alice looked at me "I saw your babies, their so small" Alice smiled and I grinned

"Let me see!" I begged, my hands clasped in front of me

"Okay!" Alice jumped and closed her eye's.

Bella was upright on the bed holding a small bundle, it was in a blue blanket. I knew then that we'd had a little boy. Then I saw me holding another small bundle, it was in a pink blanket, her face was so small and her eye's were green like mine were before I turned into a vampire. I looked over at our boy and he had Bella's huge brown eye's. Then it faded away.

"Oh... Wow" I smiled, I felt giddy and proud and I had to jump. "A boy, A girl!" I laughed and My family started gathering around us.

"Edward.... Alice?" Rosalie asked

"Edward and Bella are going to have one of each. I saw it, they were small and cute, they looked so much like them" Alice nearly screamed

"A boy and a girl" Rosalie smiled and jumped on my back "At least their not identical imagine that, Alice would have them wearing the same outfits. We'd never know which one's which" Rosalie laughed and Esme smiled and hugged me.

"Told you that you would be happy" Esme whispered in my ears "It might of taken it's time but it made it worth it"

Jasper grabbed Alice and helped Rosalie off of me "Wow! Girls ey" He rolled his eyes at them "Let's go back, see if Bella's better and..."

I ran before Jasper could finish his sentence, I needed to see her. Tell her about our babies, our little man and little girl. I wondered what we would name them but I knew that Bella would name them both, whatever she picked I would love and it would suit them. I entered the house to see Bella eating some cereal on the sofa, I sighed in relief and pulled the bowl out of her hands. I embraced her in the tightest hug I could do without hurting her and our kids. "Your okay" I pushed a stray hair out of her face and she nodded in my neck

"I'm fine, just fainted. Took me by surprised. That's all" She kissed my lips softly and I pulled back. I needed to tell her now before Alice came running in and spoil it.

"Bella" I giggled and she cocked an eyebrow. I didn't even know I could giggle. "Alice saw our kids. They were fine, they looked so much like us!" I rushed and Bella shook with excitement

"Gender, did she see the genders!" Bella shouted

I nodded "A boy" I paused and Bella laughed "And a girl" Bella jumped up and down in my arms and I jumped with her "Both" I whispered in her ear.

Carlisle looked at us confused "What's this?"

"Alice, saw our babies" Bella giggled and Carlisle smiled

"Really? Were they okay?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"Fine, they looked humanish. One had my old green eyes and the other had Bella's brown eyes. Boy and girl" I grinned and Carlisle hugged Bella.

"Now, I have some news. Bella, Edward. Their due a week and a half after graduation, Bella won't show until the last week. Your lucky, but we need to know your plans after graduation, you know we have to move after graduation" Carlisle explained "I mean, I guessed you two would want to be alone with your children to bond."

I nodded "But we still want you close, I mean I want you too be in their lifes just as much"

"Thanks" Carlisle smiled "Okay, I'll get Esme to start planning in...."

"Hey, what about if we all go to live on Isle Esme?" I asked "It's small and warm. There's enough wildlife for us and we can always go hunting inland, and we could go shopping inland or get the house keeper to get us stuff."

"Good idea, Esme will have to plan to build a few more houses before we move because right now there's only 4 bedrooms and I think you would like your own little house for you and the kids." Carlisle smiled at me "Great idea son."

"Where is Isle Esme and what about my dad?" Bella asked

"It's off of Brazil, small island, Bella. You will have to keep in touch with your father through telephone and you could visit him for a while but as soon as you stop growing your going to have to let go." Carlisle explained

Bella nodded "He didn't take any notice of me anyway" She said sadly

–

–

–

"We should go upstairs" Bella winked and ran upstairs

I followed growling, grabbing her in my arms and shutting the door behind us.  
"Wait" Bella yelled

"What?" i smiled

"Emmett's up here!" She giggled

"Cock block go away!!" i yelled at Emmett and i heard him chuckle

"Okay"

–

–

–

**A/N- Hi again!**

**I'm going to fast forward time to a week before graduation next chapter! Get ready for drama and the twins!!**

**R and R me!!**


	27. A week to Prom!

Chapter 27 – Getting ready for the forever after

**A/N – don't worry about the title there is still sooooooo much more to write! **

**So this will be a week before graduation for the guy's and I think Tanya and Irina will be entering now. Just a little brainstorm, The wolves will be protecting the Cullen's except Sam and Embry they're just moany and Evil!!**

**Again please read "Loose threads" And "another day in paradise"**

–

–

–

Bpov

I sighed and looked down at my stomach in the mirror, I just started showing a bit. My stomach was rounder and smoother, of course Edward kept telling me that no-one will notice but I noticed and It was really annoying me. Alice loved it that I needed slightly bigger clothes because it had meant that she would be designing them, also she had been designing clothes for our children non-stop. Since we only had a week until graduation and prom we had literally nothing to do, in most lessons we watched films and relaxed which Carlisle said I had to do anyway. I knew Edward was getting pretty nervous about the arrival of our children it was only around 3 weeks until their due date, I rubbed my stomach and laughed. I was going to be a mother.

Charlie was amazing, he didn't know about the pregnancy but he was amazing about me and Edward, normally he would shoot the poor boy who wanted to like me but Edward was a good Teenager and Charlie really approved of him. When he came back after the two weeks he was away, he hugged me and finally treated me like a daughter not some lodger. Charlie also let me go to the Cullen's everyday after school for 'Study groups' but I was really getting checked over by Carlisle and making out with Edward.

I put on a yellow and white tie dye summer dress which hid the small but profound bump, I pulled my hair into a pony tail and but a small amount of blusher on before walking very slowly and carefully down the stairs.

–

–

Good morning Bella, you look like a child again in that dress" Charlie smiled and hugged me, I saw tears grow in his eyes "I can't believe your 18 tomorrow, and then your finishing school. My baby's growing up" He hugged me and I cried with him.

"Dad, don't cry" I wiped my eyes "Dad, no matter how old I am, or who I'm with or even where I am. I will always be your little girl. I promise" I kissed his cheek and Charlie smiled

"Your right Bella" He sat down at the table "What are your plans after graduation?"

"Well... I want to take a year off of school, just to relax and see the USA properly." I lied and smiled

"Oh.. I thought you would go to Uni?" He said to himself "Wait travel with whom?"

"Oh.. Alice and Edward and their siblings" I grinned as I ate my breakfast

"Ok, but make sure you keep in touch." He picked up his coat and put it on, then he put his belt with his gun around his waist "Be careful at school today Bells" He said as he walked out the door.

I sighed and went to the cupboard and moved the cereal around to get to the back of it, I found my tablets and took two of each. I swallowed them with fizzy water.

–

–

Edward knocked on the door, I rose from my chair and opened the door. Edward stood there in his glory, he wore a white shirt with a grey waistcoat and black trousers. He looked amazing, his hair was just as messy but sexy as usual. Edward chuckled "Bella, hello" He waved his hand in front of me and I blinked

"Hi" I mumbled and giggled

"You look amazing in that dress baby" Edward kissed my forehead "Can I come in?"

I looked at the clock, we had an hour before we needed to leave for school so I let him in, I rubbed my stomach. Edward smirked at me before laying his hands on where our children were growing "Amazing, just amazing" He mumbled to himself before kissing my lips

I pulled away and smiled "Charlie asked about my plans after graduation" I sat down on his chair and pouted

"Oh, Bella" He knelt down beside Charlie's chair and rubbed my knee "I know it's going to be hard leaving him but it's for the best, it's to protect him"

"I know, I know" I said sadly "But he just got me back from mum. I feel so helpless right now"

"Bella, just think of us. All four of us. Soon we will be flying to Brazil then boating across to Isle Esme... That reminds me, Esme's finished building on the Island. A blue and pink room" He kissed my knuckles "And a nice big room for us" He stood up and bent over me to kiss me and I smiled into the kiss.

"Really, oh. Prom?" I asked "Are we going?"

"Yeah, then you will go back home and say goodbye to your dad before going to our new home." Edward chuckled "And then our babies will say hello to the world"

"Our babies" I giggled "I can't wait for them, but I don't want to get big"

"I know you don't, but you will for a week then it will be all over." He comforted me "But you know that it will be worth it"

I nodded "Yeah, just to see how much they look like you" I touched his cheek and he chuckled

"I hope they look more like their mother."

"No, I want them to look like you" I kissed his nose

"How about half and half?" Edward asked trying his hardest not to laugh

"Okay" I shook his hands before bursting out laughing.

–

–

–

**At school**

–

Jessica was being a slut again, every time I moved away from Edward she was there next to him. Flirting.

I knew Jasper could sense my emotion because he came over to me and calmed me down

"Bella, chill. He loves you. Only you." Jasper said

I nodded "I know. I can't control my hormones right now... I don't want to hurt anyone with my creepy power. Jasper will you stay near me this week in case I slip up?" I asked

Jasper chuckled "Of course I will little sis. Now go get your man" Jasper pushed me towards where Edward stood, Jessica glared at me before saying her goodbye to my man.

"Thank you" Edward's head dropped to my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair

"Any-time" I kissed his ear and heard him growl, I grinned and Jasper shook his head and walked off.

"Bella, baby. Not now at school." Edward breathed out and laughed

"So I can't have fun" I pouted and Edward groaned and sat down, pulling me on top of him. He kissed my neck and rubbed my stomach, I pushed his hands away and stood up.

"Bella?" He asked grabbing my hand "What? Why?"

"Shh, school!" I whispered and walked away from him, totally and utterly embarrassed.

No one except my family can know that I was carrying, it would kill me if anyone found out. If anyone did find out Charlie would kill Edward. I stood in the girls bathroom when Rosalie walked in with her hand on her hip.

"Isabella, what's up?" Rosalie asked washing her hands

"Nothing just kind of scared" I replied washing my face with cool water

"No-ones in here, Bella. Stop worrying and live your life, My real father taught me that before I was y'know" Rosalie smiled at me and embraced me in a hug. It helped me calm down and get a grip.

"Thank you" I sniffed "Hormones" I shrugged my shoulder

Rosalie linked our arms together and we exited the bathroom. Rosalie giggled and pointed out the window. I looked out the window and Mike Newton and Jessica were having another argument although they were made for each other they fought a lot.

Rosalie dragged me toward the lunch hall "Yeah, going to find Em and Jazz" She said when I looked at her confused.

I laughed when I saw them sitting around a table in the cafeteria, both were in the middle of a staring contest "Stupid men!" Rose laughed "They don't have to blink so there's no point of them doing this but hey what do you expect with a man like Emmett"

I laughed loudly and Alice popped up out of no where she jumped on my back and laughed with me "What's funny?"

"Emmett and Jasper are having a staring contest" I smiled and Alice chuckled and got off my back

"Jazzy" Alice ran and sat on his lap and Emmett looked over at us and pouted and held up his arms and Rosalie walked towards him and gave him a kiss. I stood by the table rubbing my left arm nervously, where was Edward? Alice patted the chair next to her motioning to me to sit down next to her. I sat down and Emmett rubbed my shoulder with his free arm.

"Don't worry kiddo. Edward's getting something for Carlisle I think" Emmett smiled at me and I rested my head on the table. Alice ran her hand through my hair and Rosalie rubbed my arm, I knew that they knew how I felt. They knew that when their mate was they felt half empty. I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently under the table, right now my babies were the only thing making me feel a bit better.

"Bella, you okay sweety?" Rosalie asked me, I raised my head and nodded but she knew I was lying "Bella, give me a minuet. I'll ring Edward for you. He's a selfish arse!" She mumbled to herself whilst she pulled out her phone.

Alice and Jasper were mumbling to each other about prom and Isle Esme, Emmett had his headphones in and Rosalie was waiting for my Edward to pick up.

"Edward!" Rosalie growled down the phone "No" she waited "Yes" She looked over at me "He wants to speak to you" Rosalie passed her phone to me and I held it up to my ear.

"Isabella?" Edward asked

"Yes" I answered simply and Edward sighed down the phone

"Bella, I'm with Carlisle. Something came up." I could hear Edward frowning

"What is it?" I asked worriedly and Rosalie pulled my hand slightly away from my ear so she could hear what Edward was saying too.

"Well, Carlisle's friends came early. Look I'm on my way back to school now." He hung up and Rosalie growled

"Tanya!" She slammed her hands down on the table "The Evil tart!"

"Who's that" I asked

"We used to live with them up in Alaska around 40 years ago, Bella I need you too stay calm. For the babies sake okay... But Tanya had a huge crush on Edward and Edward rejected her" Rosalie explained, I felt myself get angry and Jasper immediately looked over at me and sent a wave of calm around me and Rosalie. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and Rosalie relaxed into Emmett.

Edward came in the doors of the cafeteria and came over to us, He knelt behind me and kissed my neck. "Are you ok?" He asked, his left hand snaking around my waist and his hand rested on my small bump "Bella, are you ok?" He asked again

"No" I answered simply removing his hand from my stomach

"What did I do?" Edward asked pouting at me

"You left after a small argument. You left." I felt tears build in my eyes, Jasper and Rosalie looked over at me.

"Bella, don't cry. Baby please, I'm sorry I left you but Carlisle needed me." He touched my neck and I flinched away from him. I was getting so angry now, the hormones in my body were making it worse

"Bella" Jasper warned "Calm" I felt another wave of calm wash over me

"I... Bella... Look Carlisle needed me. It's some old friends" Edward explained

"Yeah, so I've heard..." Again my eyes started watering and Edward picked me up and walked me outside "Put me down" I yelled and he shook his head "Edward, please. Oh this is going to make me sick" I put my hand over my mouth and Edward brought me into his Volvo and sat me down on the passenger seat.

"Bella" Edward rubbed his hand over his face "Bella. I love you, only you. Forever. No one will ever compare to you. Yes Tanya, a girl who fancied me has come to visit us her sister has come too. Carlisle told them about us, the babies and apparently this made them want to come even more. Don't cry baby please."

"Edward, my hormones are all over the place right now. It's okay. I mean if she lays one finger on you. I swear I will hurt her so much!" I nearly yelled, I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. Edward touched my cheek and I immediately felt calmer, I felt a kick in my stomach and this made me squeak.

Edward chuckled and rubbed my stomach "We better get back to Rosalie before she hurts me again"

"Mmm, I guess so. What do we have last?" I asked getting out of the Volvo with the help of Edward, I laughed as I stood up straight "I waddle"

"Err I think it's free period and Bella no, you don't waddle" He kissed my hair and rubbed my arm "You just have a slight limp"

I hit his chest playfully. He grabbed my hand in his and we walked back into school, we were met at the entrance by Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at me and Alice hugged me before dragging me away from Edward.

"Bella, we have a week till prom!" Alice jumped up and down in front of me

"Yeah. We totally need to get clothes and shoes and stuff." Rosalie laughed and Edward came up behind me and hugged me. Edward kissed my cheek and chuckled softly in my ear

"So... When do you want to go then?" I asked leaning back into Edward's tight embrace

"Well... I was thinking Friday because the proms on Tuesday!" Alice squeaked. Jasper and Emmett came out of no where to embrace their other half's in the same way Edward was.

"Yeah, I can go." I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he kissed my nose "Can he come, just in case anything happens?"

"Duh.. Of course because they need to get their clothes too. They need to match, me and Jasper are wearing yellow, Rose and Emmett are wearing Red and you two are wearing Blue" Alice clapped her hands and kissed her mate "I can't wait!"

"You think that she'd never had a high school prom before" Edward whispered in my ear and I laughed

"Okay, last period we have nothing so.. should we go home?" Emmett said looking at his Ipod "It's nearly dead"

Everyone started laughing except Rosalie who just shook her head, Edward grabbed my hand and waved to the rest of his family "We have to quickly go somewhere"

"Yeah, I know. I saw" Alice giggled and dragged her Mate to Rosalie's BMW, Emmett was being dragged by the ear by Rosalie to her car. Rose looked by back at us and gave a small wave and a wink.

–

–

–

Edward helped me back into his Volvo before starting the car "You okay?" he asked touching my hand.

I nodded "Yes, where we going?" I placed his hand over my bump and he glanced over at me and looked confused "We're outside school now, so you can touch it"

Edward chuckled and kissed my hand "Good, because I missed touching you, and you two" I giggled and smiled at him. "We're going to our Meadow"

"Really" I said excitedly "We haven't been there in ages"

The rest of the ride was driven in silence, but not an awkward way. He held my hand with his free hand and rubbed his thumb over my back hand. We got to the meadow in such a small space of time, Edward had been insistent that I didn't run because it could hurt the babies. I rolled my eyes at him, He cradled me against his chest as he ran.

–

–

–

**A/N – Well.... **

**R and R!!!!!**


	28. CHARLIE WAS OKAY WITH THAT!

Chapter 28 – Down on one knee

**A/N** – **wow, Amazing reaction for the last chapter!! Thanks guys**

**So I'm EXCITED about this chapter!!**

–

–

–

Bpov

I hummed against Edward's chest, I was so comfortable. I felt his stare on me and I looked up at him, Edward placed a kiss on my forehead before walking through the little opening in the forest to our meadow.

Edward placed me on the ground, I stretched and giggled. "Edward?" I asked looking around to find him but he wasn't in sight. "Edward?" I yelled out again.

"Bella" I heard him say but still I couldn't see him. "Up here?"

I looked up and in the tree's was my boyfriend, grinning at me. I pouted up at him and Edward jumped down, landing right in front of me. "Really Edward, you scared me there..." I looked at my shoes "I thought you'd left me here"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair "Bella" He sighed "I would never leave you, I was just admiring the view"

He laid down, and brought me down with him. My head rested on his shoulder and his hands rested on my bump, we watched the clouds move above us for a long time. The sunset had just began to descend apon us, the sparkles on Edward were starting to fade away to a glimmer, Edward sighed and turned to look at me "Bella, I love you"

"I love you too." I kissed his lips softly

"Isabella...." Edward helped me off the ground, and held me in his arms until I was balanced, He fumbled in his pocked and laughed nervously before dropping to one knee

"What.... huh?" I mumbled, my eyes were wide open in shock

"Isabella" He ran his hand through his hair before looking up at me through the topaz eyes I had become accustomed to, his eyes showed his emotion. Love, Fear, Happiness and nervousness. He pulled out a blue velvet box out of his pocket and smiled "Isabella Marie Swan" Edward paused and took in a shaky breath "I love you Isabella, before you came into my life I was the odd one out. Alone, no one to talk to, no one to love. Then you gave me a reason to live life to the full, you made me complete Bella, and now we're going to be parents. Forever will never be enough time with you. Bella Will you marry me?" Edward proposed

I blinked twice before noticing that I had been crying through out his proposal, I dropped to my knee's and hugged him tightly. "Edward" I kissed him and his eye's lit up

"Is that a yes" He looked up at me hopeful, he took the ring out of the box and I nodded for him to put it on my ring finger on my left hand. "Isabella, you have made me the happiest man alive" His lips smacked into mine with passion, my hands went straight into his hair and Edward moaned into my mouth. "Bella Cullen" He hummed.

I pulled back and looked at my left hand, the ring looked like it belonged there. It suited me perfectly. "It was my mother's" Edward said breaking the moment

"Who, Esme?" I asked still looking at my hand

"No" He laughed "My biological mother."

I gasped and felt my mouth drop open "What! But this is yours, it's special to you" I went to take off the ring and give it back to him but he entwined our hands together stopping me taking it off.

"Bella, my Bella. She wanted me to find someone who I loved to give it to one day. She's up there" he Pointed to the sky "Looking over us at this moment smiling at us. She can finally let me go and be a man" Edward looking up at the sky and mouthed 'Thank you' before kissing each of my fingers.

The moment was so perfect, the setting, the fading colour of the sky. It was like we belonged here, in this moment forever. We stayed in each other's embrace before I suddenly realised

"Charlie" I gasped pushing away from Edward

"What about him?" Edward asked, slightly amused

"You expected this didn't you?" I paused before getting to the point "The ring, Charlie. Oh and school." I put my head in my hands

"Bella, Charlie knows I asked him for blessing before I came back to school today. I went to the police station after I helped Carlisle with Tanya and Irina, he was shocked but I think he expected it Bella, He did say you two are a bit young but he seemed alright, and why are you worried about school?" He explained

"He was fine?" I asked totally shocked that Charlie was okay with me and Edward getting married

"Yes Bella, He nearly cried. I have to admit he did think about getting his gun but he put it off and agreed to give me his blessing. Don't avoid my question" He chuckled and held my hand

"I'm worried, I over react as you know" I smiled sweetly "I hate attention"

"Oh really then your going to hate me tomorrow" Edward kissed my nose and grabbed my arms "Don't hurt me"

"Why would I hurt you...?" I asked

"Because, I planned a party..." Edward ran and jumped up in a tree.

"Oh. Okay, I guess" I said walking back into the forest, I heard a quiet laugh before He picked me up in his strong arms before kissing my nose

"Isabella Marie Cullen" He laughed, almost as if he didn't believe it. I kissed his chest and place his free hand over my stomach, I knew this moment wouldn't last forever. I wanted to make sure I remembered today, even though we had our ups and downs I wanted to remember each detail.

We reached the Volvo and Edward grabbed his phone out of his pocket, he placed it in my hand "Call Charlie, I want you to stay with us tonight" Edward kissed my lips before pulling away, leaving me totally dazzled

"Oh, okay" I said as he placed me on my feet, I sat down in the Volvo and dialled Charlie's mobile number. I waited... 3 rings after he picked up

"Edward?" Charlie asked

"No, dad It's Bella" I laughed

"So..." Charlie said "Whatcha need Bells?" I knew he was trying not to say something about Edward's proposal

"Dad, I love you. Thanks" I felt myself tearing up "Thank you so, so much. I love Edward. He's going to be the only one for me, I can't believe it. Dad, I'm getting married"

"I know Bells" I could hear that he was tearing up too "I'm so happy for you, I know your young but your nothing like me or Renee for that matter" Charlie chuckled down the phone "It's like we took the sensible parts from both of us to make you"

"Dad... Can I stay with my fiancé tonight?" I asked

"Of course Bella, Oh By the way. Carlisle called" He paused and I felt nervous "He said Esme had planned a party for you tomorrow night"

"Oh yeah, right" I mumbled

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party Bella" Charlie chuckled before hanging up

–

–

–

I gave the phone back to Edward, He just looked at me with a thoughtful expression before saying "We've invited Jacob, Billy and Seth to the party. Is that okay?"

"Oh yay!" I laughed and clapped my hands

"Well I'm glad your happy" Edward smiled and started up his car before driving to his house

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I would Be Isabella Cullen, I would have children with the man I love.

I rubbed my stomach and giggled to my self, I looked at Edward and he smiled at me "Edward... I love you, I know we won't be married before the kids make their appearance but I want them to have your name." I grinned

Edward's face broke out into a beautiful smile "Wow... Okay you name them"

"I already have...." I looked at my hands

"Really, do tell" Edward grinned back at me

"Well, the girl was always Reneesme Carlie Cullen and the boy Masen Anthony Cullen" I smiled up at him and he kissed my nose

"Perfect"

–

–

–

**A/N – Small chapter until next week**

**R and R. I wont be updating until I get atleast 10 reviews xx**

**SmileyTwi**


	29. Tanya Bella Whoops

Chapter 29 – Tanya's unexpected method

**A/N- Read this please! **

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter 29, it's like Zoom since I first posted my first ever chapter. So normally I thank you guys but I though I would stir it up a bit. SO I send a cookie and a hug to you =]=]**

**Please, Please invite your family and friends to read my story. It would be nice to know more than 150 people were reading my story instead of 124 even though its amazing. **

**Before you read this chapter go back up to the top of this chapter and read again... I'm kidding.**

**So I'm going to be back and forth from this story and Another day in paradise.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, SM does though!**

–

–

–

Bpov

–

I can't believe I'm engaged to Edward. I can't believe I'm having his twins.

I sighed into the seat of the car and closed my eyes, I was tired. Edward stopped the car and opened the boot of the car, he got out a blanket and put it over me. I couldn't help but smile, he was so sweet.

My hands rested over the small bump which carried my children. They weren't kicking but they were moving, which in my opinion was worse because one would move and this would make the other one move. I didn't get to sleep, but I did rest my eyes. Edward parked his Volvo in his usual spot in the Cullen's garage before opening the passenger side door, he crouched down to my face level and touched my cheek. "Bella." He whispered "We're here"

"Ok" I yawned and pulled the cover off of me and placed it in Edwards hands, He grinned at me and threw the blanket in the back of his car.

"Do you want a carry?" He asked helping my out the car

"No. I'm fine really" I kissed him softly and he threaded his fingers in my hair and growled.

I heard the door open and then a high pitched squeal.

"Edward" The blonde said

Edward pulled away from our kiss and nodded towards her "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya this is my fiancé Bella"

"Aww, you two. Just Aww" Tanya cooed and I saw Jasper leaning on the door frame. He smiled straight at me and nodded. "I want to hear everything. I mean it. Everything" Tanya said grabbing on to my arm and tugging me to the front room. I looked back at Edward and mouthed 'Help'

"Tanya. Let go of her?" Edward asked nicely and Tanya dropped my arm.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me, Tanya and Alice walked into living room.

I waited at the door for Edward and he grinned at me before picking me up and carrying me to the living room. I giggled when he carried me over the threshold, he chuckle and kissed my nose "Soon, baby. I'll be doing this with Mrs Bella Cullen"

"Yup" I laughed when I saw Emmett sitting next to Tanya tapping his forehead like he was bored.

Tanya was.... well A blonde Vampire bimbo (if there was one) Her hair looked as if it was natural blonde and she had a curvaceous body and a big bust. I immediately felt insecure around her, she was so much prettier than me.

Edward sat me down on a chair and sat on the floor next to me, he rested his head on my knee and I massaged his hair.

Tanya and her sister, were talking to Esme and Carlisle about who I guessed were the other people in their family. Emmett and Rosalie were on another chair, Rosalie was pinching her husbands cheeks and peaking his lips.

I looked around to see Jasper looking very uncomfortable and Alice staring in to space. I tapped Edward's shoulder and pointed in the direction of Alice, Edward got up and went over to Alice. He pushed her out of the living room and Jasper followed.

"So Bella. How did you and Edward meet?" Tanya asked me

"I guess at school. It was complicated" I sighed and looked at the door which Edward exited

"Oh. How so?" Tanya asked, I internally sighed I knew she wasn't going to let this drop

"Well... On my first day at Forks High, Jasper attacked me." I paused and looked over at Rosalie for help

Tanya was wide eyed and mouth open "Is that why he came to us?"

Rosalie winked at me "Yeah, he decided that he needed to calm down. Alice got Edward to help Bella, Edward took Bella to Carlisle just before to much venom got to her heart. Although some did it wasn't enough to fully change her, she's a hybrid. Then when she woke up, Edward touched Bella and the connection happens Like it did for me and Emmett."

I mouthed "Thank you" over to Rosalie

"Wow, a hybrid. There's only been like 10 since the start of time" Tanya said, Jealousy written over her face "Aww, how cute. Bella, Carlisle said you were carrying, is that true or some sick kind of joke?"

"No, no. I'm pregnant with Edward's children" I rubbed my stomach

"Children?" Tanya gasped "More than one?"

"Twin's" I smiled at her.

Tanya stood up and faced Carlisle "Twins" She screamed

Irina finally spoke up "Tanya. Sit down Now."

"No. This one stole my mate!" She cried and I heard Emmett start growling "Don't you dare growl at me."

"Leave Emmett and Bella alone!" Rosalie yelled at Tanya "You should go before Bella gets angry"

"Why. Why should I Rose?" Tanya growled at me and I felt myself getting angry at her

"Because You should!" Rose pulled Tanya's arm and dragged her towards the door.

I stared at Tanya and I felt the anger slowly leave my body, Tanya shrieked and fell to the ground. I felt myself become dizzy

I heard Edward Screaming my name trying to get me to blink... Slowly I felt myself getting dizzier and dizzier...

–

–

–

And then Blank.

–

–

–

EPOV

Alice had a vision, it wasn't a nice one. She showed me, it was about Tanya and Bella, Fighting after she's had the children.

Jasper had to much tension in his body and he was slowly calming down. "Jasper. Get a hold of yourself. Wait... Did you leave Bella and Tanya alone in the same room" Alice rushed to the door and pushed it open, the door was now hanging my the last hinge.

Jasper followed and I ran. I had a horrible feeling in my gut.

I saw Bella, she looked as if she was drunk. She was staring straight at Tanya, who was crumpled up on the floor. "Bella, Bella Stop. Bella" I tapped her face and Bella's head went limp.

"Carlisle." I growled "Carlisle!"

"Rose, Emmett and Jasper get Tanya out. Irina, Esme and Alice go hunt or something." Carlisle ordered and everyone nodded

Carlisle got out a touch and shone it in Bella's eyes. Carlisle then checked Bella's pulse. "She's okay, but her pulse is weak. Bella can you hear me, move your finger if you can"

Bella's small finger flinched and Carlisle looked at me "She's fine. She fainted. I'm a little worried about what happened here. Edward has she done this before?" Carlisle asked

I nodded "To Jacob, when he tried to attack me." I picked up Bella and looked back at Carlisle "She's full of surprises. I'll go take her upstairs"

"Wait. Edward make sure she has a cup of water and blood by her. I think the kids need it" Carlisle said before running out the front door.

I laid Bella on our bed and kissed her knuckles "Full of surprises"

–

–

–

**A/N- Hi and Bye.**

**Review, review. REVIEW**


	30. Hello is it me your looking for?

Chapter 30 – I'm sorry Isabella

**A/N – Chapter 30 wow!!**

**So thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the twilight saga © Or any songs I might use in this story ©**

–

Epov

–

I laid next to Bella on our bed, she looked so peaceful, so calm. I rested my hand over her bump and rubbed her stomach every time I felt a small kick or movement, Alice came into our bedroom and sat down on Bella's side.

"She's okay?" She asked looking at Bella's face

"Yeah, Carlisle said she fainted. Oh can you do me a favour?" I smiled at her

"Yes, what do you need?" She asked getting off the floor

"Can you get Bella some fizzy water?" I chuckled softly

"Of course. I'll bring it up for when she wakes up again" Alice said skipping out of the room.

Bella's breathing picked up slightly and she opened her eyes to look at me. She looked around before snuggling back into my chest and falling back to a peaceful sleep. I kissed her hair and Bella sighed into my chest.

Alice came back up and put the bottle on the desk near the door before shutting the door quietly. I knew Tanya was going to start something today, I wasn't angry at Jasper for leaving my Bella handle her own emotions but it was irresponsible of him and Alice was very annoyed at him. Bella moved and giggled before sitting up straight on the bed.

I quickly moved and gave Bella the cup of blood, she groaned and shook her head.

"Bella..." I warned, placing the cup in her hand

"No. I don't want any" She said holding out the cup for me to take back

"Bella. Please" I said tipping the cup to her mouth, she finally gave in and drank all the blood down. Bella threw the plastic cup in the bin before opening the fizzy water. It didn't take too long for her to finish the bottle.

–

–

–

"Carlisle" Bella yelled from the stairs, I was leaning against the door frame. Totally confused.

"Isabella" Carlisle said now standing next to her "You ok?"

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit...." She looked over at me "Sore."

"Okay, do you want to come down to my office?" Carlisle said and Bella nodded. I was taken aback why didn't she tell me she weren't feeling so great?

"Carlisle, can it just be me and you?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes. I looked at Carlisle and he stared at me before answering

"Of course Isabella"

I felt like an inch big. She didn't want me with her...

I waited on the sofa, when I smelt something unpleasant. A few seconds later I heard a knock, I went to answer the door and I knew then it was Jacob. Why was he here?

I opened the door and Jacob smiled nicely at me "Hi Edward. Bella here?" He asked politely

"Yeah, Carlisle's checking her over." I said moving out the way so he could come in but he stayed there "They might be a while, you can come in if you want?" I said leaving the door open for him to make his decision about trusting us

A few moments later Jacob came in and sat next to me "How come you ain't with her, I mean... They are your kids" Jacob tried to make conversation

"I know, but Bella wanted me to stay here so I did. I guessed it was embarrassing because when I tried to listen Carlisle was translating a German song to Indian. So I gave up and started scribbling" I picked up my pad of paper and Jacob chuckled.

"How come you aren't reading my mind like you usually do?" Jacob asked taking the pad out of my hand "You can draw!" He said flicking though the pages.

"Because Bella trusts you, which means I do. I don't see you as a threat to us" I replied and Jacob started laughing loudly

"Really. Okay. I mean I'm obviously edgy around you but I do kind of trust you." Jacob smiled and picked up a pencil "I know this may sound weird but I'll give you my phone number just in case Bella goes into labour or you need me to help in anyway. She's my best friend"

"Okay, do you need mine?" I asked, kind of confused

"Na, I got Bella's." He said and then there was that awkward silence. I turned on the Tv and Emmett had left it on wrestling, Jacob's face lit up with excitement and he grinned. "You like wrestling too?"

"It's okay" I said, we both watched the Tv.

–

–

"Okay Carlisle" I heard my angel say through the door "Yes, I will. Thanks"

The door opened and Bella looked at the floor before looking at us on the sofa. Jacob stood up and Bella gasp and ran over to him "Jake. Why are you here?" She asked

"So, I can't see my best friend and see how she's doing?" Jacob replied and released Bella. She smiled at me and lent over the table and gave me a small peck.

"So, when are you due?" Jacob asked

"A weeks and a half" Bella blushed and sat on my lap

"Wow. You look good for a 38 and a half week pregnant woman" Jacob joked and Bella slapped his head.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I had to know. Are you really moving?" Jacob asked and Bella nodded

"We're going to Isle Esme, near Brazil. You can come and visit, have a relationship with my babies" She rubbed her stomach and Jacob looked at me

"Edward. I know me and you don't get on well but... Me and a few other wolves want to help you guys. So I think it would be best if we come with you." Jacob blushed slightly and I nodded at him

"I think thats a great idea. How many wolves, we'll need to know because Esme will build a small house for you guys?" I asked

"4. Me, Seth, Leah and Paul" Jacob answered getting off the sofa "I better be going. I'll see you at graduation then Bella" He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before running outside.

–

–

Bella smiled at me before getting off my lap, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto my lap. "Bella, what is wrong?" I asked and she tensed up

"Nothing" She answered simply

"Bella....." I warned

"Well, I felt a bit woozy and faintish. I didn't want you to worry but I guess I should of told you. I'm so sorry Edward" Bella looked at her lap and fiddled with the hem of her dress. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her neck.

"It's okay." I scrunched up my face "Dam, he smells horrible."

Bella laughed and kissed my nose "Silly boy. He smells fine."

"I am not a boy. I thought you would know that." I paused and watch Bella turn her head away from me slightly, I knew she was embarrassed. "He does not smell fine. He smells like burnt wood and dirt, it's because of my heightened senses" I laughed

There was a small comfortable silence where no words needed to be said, we just relaxed into each other. Holding one of her small, fragile hands and my other hand rested over her stomach. Bella's eyes closed and she put her head on my shoulder.

"What happened to Tanya?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, you hurt her." I ran my fingers down her torso "You should be proud Bella. The answer to your question is I do not know, I have been with you ever since you fainted. Then I was with the dog, so I'm totally uninvolved with this matter. Which is good because I get to concentrate on you" I kissed her softly and felt her smile into the kiss.

"Oh, Edward. I love you" She sighed breaking the kiss, Bella smiled and went to the kitchen, she got a drink of water before sitting back on my lap.

–

–

Emmett and Jasper came back through the front door, Emmett skipped through the front room and sat in the chair Jacob sat on, he sniffed and looked at Bella. "Eugh. I smell dog!" He exclaimed jumping up off the seat. "A wolf came here?"

"Yes, Jacob came here to talk to me" Bella said "and Edward" She tapped my chest. Emmett chuckled and turned off the Tv.

"So..." I said staring at Emmett

"Oh, yeah. Tanya's okay, she's sore but okay. She feels so sorry about this mess she's made." Emmett said

"Good she should" I said, kissing Bella's wrist then her shoulder "It was her fault anyway"

"No. I over reacted. Is she coming back or not, I mean I wouldn't blame her if she hated me" Bella said sadly

Emmett got up and picked Bella off of my lap, he gave her a hug before picking her up like a toddler "Hey she's light" Emmett laughed loudly and Jasper came and sat down next to me

"Bella." Emmett said "Can you help me put this song that I really. Really like on my Ipod?" He asked

"What is it Glee?" I laughed and Bella started giggling

"You like Glee" Jasper said disgusted

"The songs are Great y'know!!" Emmett shouted and Bella nodded

"Yes okay."

and with that Emmett and Bella disappeared upstairs and Jasper turned on the Tv again "Edward... you ok?" He asked looking at me.

"I feel weird. I'll be back, I need to play my piano" I said running to the room where my black piano stood proudly. I sighed and sat down.

I started to play a song, that I learnt a long time ago. I haven't played it since Bella came into my life.

I tapped each key flawlessly. I couldn't help but sing the chorus.

–

"_Hello_

_Is it me your looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_Because you know just what to stay_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love"_

I hit the last key when a round of applause started around me. I looked behind me to see Carlisle and Esme holding each other in the door way. Alice on Jaspers back, Rosalie holding Emmett's hand and Bella standing in front of them, tears in her eyes but the most biggest smile on her face. I looked in her eyes and I said the first thing that came to my head "Hello" I laughed softly and everyone started laughing with me, well except Bella. She stood still tears following down her flawless face. I moved toward Bella and she embraced me in the tightest hug I have ever received, I sighed into her hair. My family started to go in their separate ways leaving just me and Bella alone in the Piano room. I held her hand tightly in mine and walked her to the piano, I sat her down on the stool. "Any requests?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can you play.... I mean I know you will be able to play this but I want to hear you sing a bit more. Gives you hell? I mean it's a great song." Bella shrugged and I nodded.

Again I tapped the keys flawlessly. Bella swayed along with the music.

I started to sing again

" _I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

–

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell"_

–

–

Bella grabbed my arm "That's fine. I love you" Bella said running off.

"Bella" I said getting off my stool "Bella" I yelled.

I ran after her, she ran upstairs and she was sprawled across our bed. Crying. "Bella, Sweet-heart." I said sitting next to her "What's wrong?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face

"The song..." She sniffed, turning her face away from me.

"You mean, gives you hell" I asked and she nodded "What's wrong with that?"

"It's the hormones. Its nothing much." She said sitting up, wiping her eyes with a tissue

"Still. Tell me?" I pushed and she smiled at me

"It was the last song I listened to. Before I saw you." She said.

–

–

I don't know what came over me but I growled and pushed her back down on our bed. Effectively stopping our conversation...

–

–

–

**A/N – I don't own Glee or any use of the songs ©**

**I love glee here's a link to the best song so far **

**.com/watch?v=o0fbRliW5SY&feature=PlayList&p=6ECC246B618AD97C&playnext_from=PL&playnext=2&index=42**

**I love you all.**

**I will update asap xx**

**review PLEASE**


	31. Building up to say goodbye

Chapter 31 – Getting ready for goodbye's

**A/N – So this young fan fiction writer right here is not great right now, the doctors put me on happy pills again so if I do make a mistake or confuse you in my story be sure to point it out and I'll blame it on the stupid pills.**

**Anyway how are all of you readers?, I hope you all are well. As I have mentioned I am currently working on this story and my other story which is a 'M' rating so if your over 16 check it out.**

**Reviews might help me feel oh so better.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

–

Bpov

–

Charlie knocked on my door and opened it slowly "Bella, are you awake?" He whispered into the darkness of my bedroom. Luckily Edward wasn't there, he had left earlier that morning.

I sat up in my bed and whispered back "Yeah dad, What's wrong?" I asked and Charlie moved into my room and sat down on my bed. He sighed and embraced me in his awkward fatherly hug.

"Bella" Charlie said smiling "Turn on the light, I have something for my little graduate." Charlie laughed and I clicked on the side light. Carlie was still in his pyjama's and he held in is hand a small box which was wrapped in Silver and black paper, he passed it to me and smiled hugely. "Open it then" He ordered. I looked up from the box and smiled at my dad, he was sweet at times. I ripped the corner off the present and the paper fell from the box inside. I held the box up to the light and turned it in the light.

"What is it dad?" I asked inspecting the box

"Bella. Open" Charlie ordered and I flicked open the box, inside the box there was a bracelet with a heart shaped locket on it. The bracelet was engraved with my full name. My eye's filled with tears

"Dad, you didn't have to." I said wiping my eye's

"No, Bella. I did. I won't see you too often now your going travelling with the Cullen's. Bella, my little girl, engaged at 18. I was going to give you this at your party but I thought it would look better as a graduation present, I am so proud of you Isabella." Charlie said hugging me to his chest "Before you leave tonight, promise me one thing. You'll visit me at the station before you start your forever"

"Yes" I nodded and smiled

Charlie helped me put on the bracelet before leaving me to get ready to go over the Cullen's.

–

–

"Bella" Emmett's voice boomed down the stairs "Bella Boo." Emmett grabbed me in his signature bear hug. I saw Jasper and Rosalie muttering to each other, I know how excited Rosalie is about our babies. To be honest she's even more excited then me, but not Edward... He has already bought them everything that he could which caused friction between us. I don't want my kids to be spoilt brats.

"Hi, Em" I said patting his shoulder

He put me down on my feet and poked me "How are you squirt, I haven't seen you in a while, has Edward kept you locked up so you don't hurt yourself?" He joked

"Hey" I yelled "I know I'm clumsy but I would find a way out of a locked room. I'm fine, just a bit depressed" I sighed and Jasper took a step towards me, I shook my head "It's a good kind though Jazz don't worry"

"How can it be in a good kinda way?" Jasper asked cockling his head to one side

"I don't know, It's like a right of passage every girl goes through when planning to leave her family for a new family" I rubbed my stomach "A big new family"

"Bella, don't worry. We'll visit Charlie and Renee from time to time." Rosalie chirped in.

I looked around.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"He's with Esme" Alice said running in the front room with Carlisle by her side

"Again" I groaned "I've told him several times now" My stomach flinched and patted the spot which was kicked.

"Bella, don't get stressed or I'll make Jazz follow you everywhere" Alice warned jumping on Jaspers back.

"I can't help it" I whined sitting on the sofa. Carlisle smiled at me and helped me back to my feet, He shot a look at everyone in the family to 'get the heck outta here now'. He thought I didn't see.

He lifted up my tee-shirt I had thrown on this morning and his cold hands touched my stomach and I flinched slightly. He looked up apologeticly "Sorry"

"It's okay, My stomach is just really sensitive right now. I won't even let Edward touch it." I laughed to myself.

The bump had grown quite a lot, but again everyone would think I was getting fat. I sighed and threw my arm over my face and breathed heavily while Carlisle took some blood from my left arm. I heard Esme's high pitched laugh and then Edward's deep chuckle. They entered the living room and I heard Esme gasp, I knew that Esme had left the room but Edward was still by the door.

"Edward?" I asked clenching my eye's tight. He knew I hated needles, even when I was human I had a huge fear of them. It was worse now because my skin is harder to break so Carlisle has to use a thicker and pointer needle.

I felt Edward familiar touch on my forehead "Bella, look at me." Edward asked, I opened my eyes to see Edward grinning slightly "Keep looking at me, stay calm. Carlisle do it."

I hissed and grabbed Edward's hand tightly. "Bella it's all done" Carlisle said standing up off the floor. "I'm going to need to see you tonight before the flight. Make sure you both go and say goodbye to Charlie before you come back here, Edward I need you make sure Jacob knows the arrangements for tonight."

"Oh, Okay" Edward said grabbing his phone off the side table and strolling outside.

–

–

Alice and Rosalie were playing catch outside the back of the house, as soon as they saw me they stopped and ran over. "Carry on" I smiled at them and Alice shook her head

"Bella, first of all its graduation/prom today, second is we need to get ready." Alice giggled and Rose laughed

"No, you guy's I don't need to get ready. I'm pregnant for heaven-sake" I moaned as they dragged me off back into the house. "Alice" I whined, pouting.

"It won't take me and Rosalie too long for us to get you ready, I promise. Anyway it's 9am we need to get to school by around 12pm. Which means we only have 2 and a bit hours." Alice explained

"Yeah, and the men are going to get ready soon too, all there clothes are laid out on their bed. Wait, I should go check on Em." Rosalie said running back to her room.

"Do you need help, getting in the shower?" Alice said pushing me towards her en suite

"No, I'm fine" I said shoving Alice back in her room "Oh and Alice" I shouted through the door "Go check on Edward for me"

"Okay Bella" Alice laughed

–

–

–

I had a shower, and washed my hair. The water felt great on my stomach, I felt the kids start moving and kicking, so I reluctantly moved away from the water. I quickly rinsed my hair out again before shutting it off. I stepped out the shower and looked at my stomach in the mirror. "Hey babies. Mummy can't wait to see you guy's next week, I hope your comfortable in there because I'm not out here. Please calm down" I talked to my stomach before putting on my clothes.

I waddled outside the bathroom and Alice was in her wardrobe. She pulled out 5 dresses all different shade's of blue, I smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Alice, really. Why blue?" I asked her

Alice turned around and grinned at me "It's your colour Bella." Alice giggled and picked up two out of the five dresses off the bed "This one?" She lifted up her right hand with the blue strapless dress. I shook my head "Okay, This one?" Alice lifted up her left hand and this was the dress that I wanted. It was a blue, it was lighter than navy blue, it had straps which I needed to support my Growing stomach and boobs.

"Yes, I love this one" I nodded

"I am Great." Alice said skipping off to find the hair straighteners

I quickly put the dress over my body, I looked down and held my small bump. "Shh, it's fine." I whispered to them. Both kids moved and nudged me. I smiled to myself, they knew my voice and they responded.

"Woah, That dress brings out your boobs." Alice Laughed and I heard Emmett groan. "Rose is helping him get ready. Em looks great in a tux."

"I look forward to seeing him then" I smiled and Alice plugged in the straighteners.

"Mum" Alice yelled

"What" Esme shouted back

"Can you bring up a chair?" Alice asked

"Why?" Esme questioned

"Mum. It's for Bella"

"Oh. Okay" Esme said, running up the stairs with a chair. "Where do you want it then?"

"over near the plug" Alice said getting her make-up and hair bands. I sighed and Esme helped me up off the edge of Alice's bed and on to the chair she had just brought up for me. Esme smiled at me sweetly before running back downstairs.

I felt myself tearing up, I kept on blinking trying to get rid of the tears before Alice or Rose came in and started asking questions.

"Bella?" Jasper said standing at the door "You ok?"

"Jazz" I shook my head

"Hey, don't cry. It's fine to feel this way." Jasper comforted me, patting and rubbing my back. "Bella, I know it's about Charlie. It's ok if you want me to drop it but it usually helps if you talk about it."

I nodded my head slowly "He just got me back" I whispered to Jasper "He was so happy getting me back..."

"Bella again. Charlie survived 14 years without you by his side, remember that" Jasper said embracing me in his hug "Don't cry. Be happy"

"Ok" I nodded wiping my eye's "I'm fine Jazz. Oh make sure Edward has spoken to Jacob for me!"

Jasper smiled at me before yelling out for Edward.

–

–

–

My hair was up in a princess type bun and my make up was pale colour to make me look innocent and the dress hid my bump perfectly.

Alice was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was out in it's usual pointed glory. Rosalie wore a Red dress and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. Both girls grabbed one of my arms and nodded at each other "Time" Before dragging me downstairs to where our Men waited.

Alice gave Jasper a behind hug and Rose jumped on Emmett's lap, I stood still. I saw Edward's face and I waited for him to come towards me. He embraced me in a hug and whispered in my ear "You are perfection.".

Alice and Jasper got in the back of Rose's BMW and I got in the Volvo with Edward.

**A/N – This was going to be a long chapter but I decided to split it in two.**

**R and R **


	32. Graduation, Prom and Pain!

Chapter 32 – Goodbye Forks 

**A/N – Another rainy day in good old London just the right atmosphere for another chapter. Don't you think so? Well I do**

**If anyone had any question's and/or Idea's I want them :)**

**I was _Very _disappointed with the reaction to the last chapter, I was hoping for more reviews so when I didn't get them. I didn't want to update, so please, please (I cannot stress how much your reviews mean to me) Review. Plus I'm not too well right now, so review might help me out.**

**A huge shout out to Georgia my best friend who will be editing this for me.**

**So while your listening to this please listen to Rainy night in Georgia :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own**

–

–

Bpov

–

I held his hand tightly in mine as he drove one handedly to graduation/prom. I sighed and rubbed my growing stomach, Edward narrowed his watching eye's on me. He was worried about me and our children, I smiled at him and squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was okay.

I giggled slightly and kissed his knuckles "I love you Edward"

Edward grinned and brought my hand to his lips and he kissed it "Bella, you mean the world to me. I love you so much"

Our hands were entwined all the way to school, he was such a gentleman. He quickly got out of the car and helped me get up out of the car. I stumbled slightly and Edward looked at me worriedly before shaking his head, laughing. I Pouted and hit his arm playfully before I walked over to Alice and Rose. "Hey, ready guys" I said smiling and they both returned my smile with their own.

"Bella"

I turned around and saw Charlie standing their with Jacob by his side. My eyes teared up and Jacob gave me a tight hug "Well, done Bells"

Then Charlie embraced me in the biggest hug he has ever given me, it was weird that he was finally treating me like his daughter not some kind of lodger "I am so proud Isabella, I thought me and your mother messed up your mind with our fighting but it only made you smarter" Charlie whispered in my ear before letting me go "I hear that Jacob and a few friends are coming with you travelling. Be good to see this great land before you guys settle down for the rest of you lives" Charlie laughed and Jacob chuckled

"Yeah, Me and Bells friends forever"

"Yup, I got to go slide on my cap and dress thing I'll see you later guys" I said hugging Edward, he walked us away from them before he kissed my hair. I started crying softly into his chest "I'm so sorry" I said in between sobs "I must be ruining your blazer" I wiped my eyes with the handkerchief Edward had gave to me

"Bella, Shh it doesn't matter baby. Come on lets get ready" Edward kissed my cheek and leaded me to the hangers which held our graduation uniform. "Bella, this is yours." Edward handed me the yellow graduation suit and I cocked an eyebrow

"It's yellow" I whined

"And... you look beautiful in any colour my Bella." Edward said pulling me in to one of the changing room "Shh" He pressed his lips to mine and helped me put the Yellow dress thing over my prom dress and stole and extra kiss.

"Oi" I pouted and pinched his arm knowing it was no use. It wouldn't hurt him.

"Wait" He said, He slipped his dress over his tux and bent down to let me put his cap on his head. "This isn't over Edward. This isn't the end of this" I laughed

"No, it is just your and mine end. But our beginning." He kissed my lips hard, he knocked me back on to the wall and I groaned and pushed him off

"Edward mind out" I said rubbing my stomach

"I am so sorry Bella" Edward apologised and touched my cheek

"Come on Bella." Alice yelled from outside the little changing cubicle we were in

I smiled at Edward, I winced as I had a shot of pain run through my body as I exited the small cubical. "Ow" I closed my eyes and breathed heavily.

_Oh no, not now..._ I cried in my head

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked holding my shoulders

I nodded as the pain subsided and I opened my eyes to all of the Cullen's that were here graduating around me. "I'm fine, just a bit of pain" I reassured them

"Jesus Bella. I thought you went in to labour or something" Emmett said pulling me into a huge hug

"I am fine, just a bit of pain. I'm fine now." I said patting Emmett's back and reached out to hold Edward's hand, I mouthed 'I'm okay'

Edward nodded and smiled softly at me. Rosalie came over and linked our arms together she smiled at me before grabbing Emmett and pulling him to where all the other graduating students were.

"Woah, that's a lot of people" I said grimacing

"Yeah, more that last time... Come on Bella you have to stand inbetween Jessica and Craig. I'll see you after, remember" Rosalie dropped her voice to a whisper "Any pain, you grab anyone of us and we'll take you back to Carlisle"

I nodded in agreement and stood in my place in the line.

–

–

"Oh Hi Bella" Craig laughed and smiled at me "Good to be graduating eh?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I squealed with mock excitement

Craig chuckled "Yes, I really can't wait to go to college. What are your plans then Bella?" He asked

"Well, me and the Cullen's and a few other people from La Push are going to go travelling around USA. What college you get into Craig?" I asked

"Yale" Craig laughed and turned to the screen "We're next Bella"

I breathed in and held my breath.

"Craig Stanze" The announcer said through the microphone on stage.

"See ya Bella" Craig waved and went up on stage to collect his diploma and the I heard my name "Isabella Marie Swan" I gasped and quickly waddled to the stage and shook Mr Blackthorn's hand and took the diploma out of the other. As soon as the piece of paper touched my hand I heard Jacob and Charlie cheering my name and then I hear Alice's high pitched squeal

"Go Bella! Woo" She screamed as I walked of stage, I waddled into the arms of my father.

"Bella" Charlie sighed into the hug "I love you sweetheart, Promise me you'll call at least once a week."

"Of-course dad" I gave him one last squeeze before being passed along the line of Jacob and the Cullen's. Each of them said well done and gave me a huge hug before passing me along. At the end of the line was Edward who didn't let go of me, he turned me around and rested his arm around my shoulder's after his hug.

"You didn't trip" Edward whispered in my ear "I love you"

I looked up at him "I love you too. So, so, so much" I kissed his lips

Charlie groaned "Bella, I'm still here. I don't want to see my little girl doing that" I turned to him, just to see my father with his hands over his eyes muttering to himself

Everyone laughed, Jacob pulled Edward away from me. "What time we meeting tonight and where?"

Edward laughed and patted Jacob's back lighter than he would do Emmett for obvious reasons "Well, we will meet at the police station at 9 tonight."

Jacob nodded "I'll see you then, see ya guys" Jacob gave me a hug before going with Charlie to the car park, I sighed heavily as I saw their bodies go out of sight. I turned towards my new family and everyone was looking at me weirdly

"What?" I asked

"Are you sure your okay Bella?" Rosalie said with wide eye's

"I feel fine. I promise"

"Then why the long sigh?" Emmett stated

"Charlie... I mean dad. When he's around you guy's I think he's gonna say something or notice my stomach. It feels bigger." I stared at my stomach, it did seem noticeably bigger in my opinion but I knew they'll say 'It's fine' 'No one will notice'

"Bella, It has gotten slightly bigger" Alice smiled at me "But I doubt anyone will see it through the dress I put you in."

I saw Edward smile apologetically at me, He moved towards me but Emmett Picked me up and ran at human speed away from Edward. I laughed hysterically and clapped my hands when Edward growled at Emmett "Put her down!"

Emmett stuck out his tongue at Edward and ran me into the hall where the disco was being held. Emmett set me on my feet and pointed over to the banner which said 'Isabella and Edward for prom king and queen'

"Wow, really?" I asked and Emmett nodded

"Who else is up for it then?"

"There's you two and Mike and Jessica. Your clean winners trust me well Alice already saw it" Emmett laughed "I better go before Edward rips my arm off Bella, I'll see you on stage!" Emmett then strolled out the 'Exit' door just a few seconds before Edward snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his lips touched my neck.

"You sure your okay" He breathed in my ear "You look a bit peaky"

"I'm fine, just shocked. Did you know we got nominated from prom king and queen?" I asked turning in his arms, swaying together with the music. He dropped his face to mine and kissed me

"Of course I did. My beautiful girl, everyone loves you and they think your 'Gorgeous and sexy' but I love knowing that they want you but they can't have you because your mine forever and ever" Edward said putting one hand on my hip "Alice and Jasper will be coming in in a second, we should really go to the dance floor. I hate the sidelines." He held my hand and tried to pull me towards the dance floor, but I pulled on his hand and Edward turned to face me "What's wrong?"

"I really can't dance. I'm guessing now that I'm" I pointed towards my growing bulge underneath the flowing dress "That I'm going to be even more awkward to dance with" I sighed

"Bella, don't you worry your beautiful head about this, your over analysing again. You will be standing on my feet and we'll dance, I promise I won't let you fall." Edward kissed my neck and I nodded

"Okay, but you wont let me fall?" I checked with him

Edward chuckled loudly "I wouldn't dare you and my kids" He rested a hand on my over sensitive stomach "I love you all too much." and with that he pulled me on to the dance floor and set me on his feet. I giggled when he started moving, after a while we were dancing like professionals, I heard muttering and chuckles and then the lights went down and a round of 'oooh's' erupted around the hall so I took the chance I quickly got off Edward's feet and tip-toed up to his ear,

"I didn't hurt your feet?"

"No, your as light as a feather." He answered kissing my nose .

–

–

The head teacher came out on to the stage and so did the deputy head. Both were carrying a crown, I heard Jessica squeal and then I heard from behind me Alice scoff and whisper in my ear "No chance for her"

I laughed quietly and Edward smiled at me.

"So we have two couples up for prom kind and queen, as you know we normally have 3 couples up for nomination but two other couples had the same number of votes, and we didn't want to cause any friction in the family. Well done to both Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice." Mr Sanchez said and everyone clapped "So, drum roll please......" Eric on the drums started playing "Our Prom king and Queen of 2010 is...... Bella and Edward"

My eye's widened "Oh!"

Edward kissed my cheek and held my hand as we walked to the stage together, the round of applause kept on going until I tapped the microphone "Hi... er thanks and I guess this is goodbye and err.... goodluck."

"And to carry on with what my Queen said" Edward winked at me "Thank you so much for this opportunity, our deepest condolences to Jessica and Michael and have a great and fun life everyone" Edward said with so much confidence and place the tiara on my head, and I mimicked him putting the crown on his head "This better not flatten my hair" Edward whispered in my ear and I kissed his cheek.

We quickly walked off stage to be greeted by my family.

"That, was embarrassing." I hugged Rosalie and Alice. I laughed at Emmett wearing my tiara before another shooting pain shot through my body. This time Edward carried me out and shoved me in his Volvo. I clenched my fists and breathed in and out, Edward held my hand in his and murmured too fast for me to comprehend.

I had to admit it I was scared, it was a week early... If I was in labour

I didn't know how to react so I stayed quiet and bit my lip when Edward looked at me

"Bella, where's the pain?" Edward asked letting go of my hand and rubbing my stomach

"My stomach.... I think... I mean I don't know but I think I'm having the twins now" I said, Edward stepped on the accelerator.

We got to the Cullen's place in no time, Carlisle stood by the door and watched Edward carry me in. Esme was hovering around me, tears streamed down my face. I turned to Esme "I'm scared. Can you call Jake and say I'm y'know"

"Of course Bella, stay calm" Esme replied kissing my forehead.

–

–

with one last sharp pain through my body I felt my water's break and Edward gasp. Carlisle Pierced my skin with a needle and put some powerful drugs in me... I remember hearing Edward scream at Rosalie to get Jacob before I passed out.

**A/N – Okay, I'm moving house so your gonna have to wait for the next update...**

**Review**

**Review**

**REVIEW! :)**


	33. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N**

–

–PLEASE DON'T HATE ME–

**I am super sorry guy's but What do you mean Vampire is being put on hold!**

**Because well, I have really lost interest in the story and none of you are reviewing, another reason is I want to try and get my other stories out there before I put this one to a close.**

**Xx Once again I am sorry and check my profile for any information on when I will be starting the next chapter for it.**

–

–

**Lots of love **

**SmileyTwi (Annie) **


	34. Epiloge :L

Chapter thirty three – Ask yourself

**A/N – what is up with the world these day's.**

**People killing lots of other people because they felt like it. Doctor's are becoming much more pessimistic, I should know, they wanted my parents permission to turn off his ventilator because he's going to be on there for the rest of his live! My mum wanted to slap that doctor so hard, now look at my little brother only 2 months later... He's alive, talking, plating just like he used to but with a tracheotomy in. **

**Please listen to – 'Where is the love' by the amazing Black eyed Peas :)**

**The count-down to Eclipse dvd begins :D**

–

–

**Epov**

_**Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella...**_

"Calm down Edward" Jasper yelled at me obviously annoyed with my changing emotions, I was pacing up and down the hallway waiting to here the news on my fiancé and my babies. I wasn't allowed to be in their with Carlisle, Esme and Jacob because of my attraction to Bella's blood... I wanted to be in there with her, holding her warm hand, keeping her calm while our children were being brought into the world.

They were early. But not much Carlisle had said just 3 weeks in normal time.

I sat down next to Rosalie and Alice. My two sisters were radiating excitement and Jasper was having a hard time keeping calm himself, Emmett was outside where Rose had sent him.

As much as I love my brother he need to learn how to control his inappropriate jokes or at least keep them to him self where only I can hear them.

Then we heard a piercing squeal and Jacob gasping. I waited at the door...

Jacob opened the door and approached me slowly with a little pink bundle in his arms. Jacob's eyes glued to her, I sighed and took my daughter away from him, I knew what had happened and Bella's so called 'nightmare' was going to come true, I decided to ignore that for now. My little girl was perfect, she had my old eye's and Bella's hair colour which would fall in curls, my heart had just expanded to a whole new size. Rosalie smiled up at me, holding her arms out to hold my daughter. I reluctantly gave my baby girl to Rose before waiting at the door again for my son.

"_Her name?"_ Rosalie asked herself

"Reneesme" I answered and my little girl looked at me with her big green eyes. She recognised her own name. She was going to be special I could feel it from deep within me, Reneesme let out a loud cry before Rosalie gave her a little pink dummy which made my little girl happy again, she closed her beautiful little eyes.

With that thought another squeal erupted from inside the door and this time Esme came out with a small blue bundle moments later. He had Bella's eye's and my hair colour, I smiled at Esme and Esme returned my smile

"Masen?" I called out and my son turned his head slightly and his mouth turned up in a smile. I took him from my mum and sighed down at him, he lifted his hand and patted my face.

"Daddy" I heard when his small hand touched my face, my eyes widened with shock.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked tapping my shoulder.

"Show auntie Ali what you just did" I said to my son, knowing full well both himself and Reneesme could understand what everyone was saying.

I passed Masen to Alice and waited, Masen touched Alice's face and she gasped "He said Alice!"

Masen squealed and started to cry, I took him back and he settled in to my arms before looking at Reneesme, both of my children were just looking at each-other, I wondered if they shared a special bond. _They're both like Bella I can't hear their thoughts, well... only when they touch my face I can_

"Daddy" Masen tapped my face again "Mummy?" He asked

"Shh, mummy's fine. She's with granddad right now." I said holding his small hand in mine, Masen's eye's closed and he let out a yawn before falling asleep. Esme took Masen from me and Rosalie passed Reneesme back.

"Hi, Reneesme." I smiled, tracing her cheeks with my pinkie, she looked so much like Bella

"Edward" Reneesme tapped my face like Masen did, I chuckled I could tell my little girl was going to be the cheeky one out of the two

"No, it's daddy" I frowned at her

"Daddy" She tapped my face again, small worry lines covered her face

"No, daddy's happy. Just make sure you call me daddy or dad not Edward okay Reneesme?" I asked

"Ok" Reneesme tapped my cheek before settling down in my arms like Masen did.

This time Alice took Reneesme from me and sat next to Rosalie on the sofa. Emmett waved and came back inside, his awe expression amazed me for a a second before I heard him think "_Wow, they are so perfect. Aww look their sleeping"_

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before excusing themselves, they both needed to hunt.

Reneesme, Masen and Bella have changed my life in such a small amount of time, Bella had taught me how to love after being stuck in this lifeless body for over 90 years. Then Bella gave me children that no one knew we could have, I felt human again. Something I thought was impossible until Jasper bit her

Carlisle tore me from my train of thought. _"son, she's immensely tired and sore. Do you want to go in?"_ He said though his mind at me

"Of course I do." I smiled at Carlisle before following him in to the room where my fiancé is.

Bella looked so pale and so very tired but she managed to motion me over with her finger. I pushed a few stray hairs back to where they belonged before I kissed her lips, her mouth turned up in reaction to this.

"Edward" She sighed "are the babies okay?"

"They are fine, you did an amazing job but now you need your rest. I'll get Jacob to phone Charlie and tell him that we're going to stay on a few more days to pack some stuff, hopefully tomorrow you'll be able to say goodbye to Charlie." I kissed her hand, each of her fingers before carrying on "Jasper will get the babies some passports, then the day after tomorrow we'll go to isle Esme and bring up our children. For now my Bella you need to sleep and heal." I kissed her eyelids "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Bella mumbled sleepily "They're special"

I nodded "Amazingly special Bella, you did an amazing job. Now love you need sleep. I love you"

"Ditto" She mumbled before drifting into a sleep.

I couldn't contain myself at that moment, I let out a sob of relief and sat down next to Bella, my mate, the mother of my children and sobbed silently until Alice came in asking for me to help her feed my babies. I was thrilled to finally be a father but then again I was really, really scared.

–

–

**Hi again dudes and dudettes, **hides** so did you like it?**

**I will. I repeat I WILL be writing a _sequel_ later in the year, _nearer 21 October? Or Christmas_ depends on things, please be nice and _show me some love._**

**I love you all, _Please check my profile near November and Christmas to see if the sequel has been written._**

****Crys****

**Bye x**


	35. Peak time!

**A/N – Sneak peak of the sequel which should be out around Christmas! - I know a long wait but it will be worth it, I will be updating my other stories more regularly after Christmas after Mocks so wish me luck and I hope you have a beautiful Christmas**

**Lots of love**

**Annie**

–

**BPOV**

"Mama" Reneesme said patting my cheek, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and my vision blur slightly. My babies were nearly 4 now, in the space of 2 and a half years. Obviously they were growing at a slower rate than expected but it was still too fast for me or Edward to grab a hold of. Masen my little man was the first to talk he said 'Daddy' and Reneesme said my name later that day, Alice absolutely loved both of them to pieces and she took Reneesme out regularly to shop for new clothes as they would grow so quickly, Rosalie took two pictures of them each day one in the morning when they had gotten ready and one at night in their PJ's so Carlisle could track there growth and I could keep memories. Edward was out with Masen and Emmett when Reneesme first started walking at 5 months.

"Why are you crying?" My little girl asked

"Happy tears." I lied to my girl. Rosalie was like the best babysitter ever, she would bolt up when one of them wanted me while I was sleep or I was engaged in Edward. Jasper loved his niece and Nephew and he taught them how to hunt the day after their first birthday, they both loved blood but they do eat some human food.

"Bella" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist as I held our little girl "How are you both?"

"Fine, and you Reneesme?" I said

"Good" She smiled up at us, Masen then walked in with Jacob.

–

–

**A/N – Okay this is the start of WDYMV 2 which should be called Vampire Parenthood =] **

**See you soon!**


	36. SEQUAL!

**HEY GUYS SEQUEL IS NOW OUT. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE STORY!**

**iT'S CALLED VAMPIRE PARENTHOOD WDYMV2**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**aNnIe**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have some bad/ good news. I am no longer writing for fanfiction but I might try some original stories on the sister site. Sorry but I cannot update weekly or monthly anymore.**_

_**The good news I will be sending, shushshush to my good friend ColdPlay Dudette to carry on writting for me. I will only leave my completed story on here and its sequel just in case I decided to return.**_

_**I am so sorry about this, if you are intrested in adopting a story then please PM me up to 1st of September, then I shall delete them! **_

_**Please don't hate me but I will no longer string you guys along. I love each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my stories, you gave me the motivation to get this far. **_

_**Please check out ColdPlay Dudette for more information. Again I am so sorry for doing this but I feel that it is unfair on you guys to wait so long for a chapter...**_

_**I also have some heavy personal problems that won't be solved for around 9 months... Oh joy (!) Maybe I'll return? Until then.**_

_**Goodbye and godbless**_

_**X **_


End file.
